Life Is Not Always Easy
by nerdielady
Summary: The continuing saga of Spock and Uhura. Third in a series - sequel to 'The Other Side of the Fire'.
1. Chapter 1:Decisions

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

**October, 2267**

He sat across from her at the table in her quarters, drinking tea. She had her cup between her hands, there on the table, and her eyes were focused on it. He could detect nothing on the link between them. She was so quiet and he did not know why. They had managed to get through a whole week back on the bridge, working near each other again. He thought there had not been any problems. And so he had asked, hesitantly, if they could talk about how they might proceed, about what they wished to do. And now she just sat there, and he could not tell how she felt or what she wanted. He did not know what to do or what to say. Perhaps he should not have brought it up. Perhaps it was too soon. Perhaps she had begun to regret…. No, he would not go there. He would not.

She heaved a deep breath and spoke, softly, her eyes still on the table. "This just isn't working."

He froze. He could not breathe. Surely she did not mean this. He reached one hand out toward her, hesitantly, made a very small sound of dismay.

Her head jerked up. Her eyes met his, startled. "No, no, no, Spock. That's not what I meant. Not at all." Her hands left the tea cup and grasped his. "Oh, no, love, not what you're thinking, not at all."

He gasped in air. His hands clutched hers, tightly. "What is not working? Tell me Nyota."

"Sitting here like this. Trying to make all the decisions at once. This isn't the way to do it."

His heart began to calm back down. "How would you prefer to do it? I am agreeable to anything you wish."

She smiled at him, caressed his hands softly. "Come sit on the couch with me." She stood, still holding his hands and led him to the couch, pushing him gently down at one end. And then she sat on his lap, her back to the arm of the couch, her feet on the cushion next to him, and leaned against him, bringing his arm about her waist, holding her in place. She raised her face so that she was breathing on the skin of his neck. "There, isn't that better?"

"It is certainly very nice. I have no objections to holding you this way." He rested his face against the top of her head, inhaling her lovely fragrance. He brought his other arm up and encircled her, resting his hand upon her upper arm, moving it gently against her.

"Now can you feel me? Can you feel my emotions?"

"Yes, Nyota, I can feel you." And he could. He was not sure why it was better this way, but it definitely was. And now he could feel her, there in the back of his mind, glowing brightly, full of love. He began to relax.

"Okay. Okay. Now. Let's just work on one thing at a time. Is that all right?"

"Yes. That is all right. What thing would you like to work on?" He was willing to proceed in whatever manner she chose.

She sat there, her hands clenched together. And then she moved, wiggling a little, so that she could slide one arm around his back. The other she laid on his chest. And now she sighed a little and relaxed against him. "Let me just think out loud for a few minutes and you just listen, okay? And then you tell me what you think." She waited for his answer.

"I am amenable. Say whatever you wish and I will listen."

"I do not want you to do anything at all that feels uncomfortable to you. You need to stay yourself. And that's important. So I don't want you to think that everything has to happen at once or that you have to expose everything, give up your privacy, because that's not what I want at all. Not at all. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I think I do. And I am grateful, Nyota." He rubbed his face softly against her hair.

She sighed again, snuggling a little closer to him. "So I don't think we can just announce this and go on like nothing unusual happened. In the first place, I don't really think you want the whole ship to know what happened on Vulcan or why you needed to go there in the first place. And I'm not at all sure that we really want to make what happened here afterwards public either. That's...private. It's just between us. It's not for public consumption." She held him tight.

When she stayed quiet, he assumed she wanted a response, even though she had not asked him a question. "That is what I would prefer, yes. I would be...uncomfortable...sharing those things. I am sorry, Nyota, but that is the way that it is."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I don't think those things need to be spread about either. Like I said, those things are private. So. If all of that is suppressed, there really is no way to explain a sudden change in our behavior. Right?"

He thought for a moment, examining what she had said. "I believe you are correct. There should not be any sudden change in our behavior." He waited, and when she did not start talking again, he asked her another question. "Perhaps a slight change in our behavior?"

Now she relaxed completely. He could feel the tension draining from her. "Spock, recently you began to do...things. To walk about the ship with me. To sit in the observation deck, looking out at the stars with me. To invite me to the movies and bring the popcorn. Things like that. I liked those things. It would please me if they continued."

"Then, by all means, they shall continue. I did enjoy them as well." Now he bent his face and nuzzled softly against her forehead. "Courtship."

"Yes, that's right. Courtship. Slowly, easily, little things. So that people become used to seeing us together and think nothing of it. And eventually, we can be more open about it and it won't seem odd, or connected to any specific thing that people might think about."

"Yes, I do see that. I do agree with you. This is the way we should behave."

"Unfortunately, that means a lot of slipping around and hiding for quite a while yet. I'm sorry." she rubbed her face against him, her lips brushing softly against his neck. "I'd much rather not have to hide, but I just don't see a way around it without causing a lot of talk."

"We will survive, Nyota. We have survived for some time now, hiding."

"Yes, we have. We can do this. I know we can." She was quiet a while, just holding him. "Len will be quiet about it all. He considers it doctor-patient privilege, as well as friendship. Kirk is the one we have to watch out for."

He knew that only too well. "There may come a point where we must tell him. We shall just have to wait and watch and assess his behavior, possibly repeatedly."

"I'm sure you're right about that." She was moving now, wiggling in his lap, making him work at controlling himself. "But there's one thing that I insist on."

Whatever it was, he would agree. "And what is that?"

"We have to sleep in the same bed, every night it's possible. Have to."

"I can find no fault with that statement." And now he could not control himself any longer. "Nyota, is it time for bed yet?"

And she was giggling and wiggling and kissing his neck and sliding her hands under his shirt, so he picked her up and carried her to the bed, giving the computer orders as he went.


	2. Chapter 2:I Remember You

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode ' The Changeling''

**_________**

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 2: I Remember You**

**November, 2267**

Kirk walked over to stand beside Uhura and asked her about the distress call they had received. She replied that there was nothing on any channel. Spock looked up from his scanners and stated that they would not answer, a long-range sensor scan registered no life at all.

Sulu interrupted to state that the shields had snapped on. Spock immediately checked his scanners and said a large bolt of intense energy was headed toward them. When it hit, it threw people all over the bridge and the lights went out briefly. People quickly picked themselves up and returned to their stations.

Scotty was at the Engineering station, working to preserve the shields. Spock stated that the shields had withstood the equivalent of ninety photon torpedos and that their shielding power had been reduced twenty percent. He continued. "We can withstand three more such attacks. The fourth will shatter our shields completely."

Uhura's face was contorted in shock. Kirk left the command chair again and stood by Uhura, telling her to contact StarFleet and tell them about the destroyed civilization. She immediately put the communications control device in her ear and began to manipulate the controls on her console.

Kirk asked Spock for the speed of the bolts and Spock replied Warp fifteen. Another bolt hit them. And then Spock saw something else, just before the third bolt hit them. Kirk ordered Sulu to send photon torpedoes toward the small target. There was an intense burst of light, but there was no damage to the target. Kirk implied the instruments were damaged, but a quick check convinced Spock that that was not the case.

Kirk ordered Uhura to try to establish contact. When she could not, he ordered her to put his message through the universal translator. And then, they did get a signal, but it was unintelligible. Kirk ordered Uhura to send it to be decoded. Spock said it seemed to be a binary code. Uhura then confirmed that, translating it as 'repeat'.

Kirk then repeated his message and Uhura sent it out. There was an immediate response. Spock said they were trying to communicate. Suddenly the small screens at Spock's station shorted out. Apparently the entity they were communicating with had pulled information from the unit so fast that it became overheated. Uhura got another message and broadcast it. The other identified itself as 'Nomad'. After a brief conversation, they prepared to beam the other aboard the Enterprise. Kirk ordered Uhura to send McCoy to the transporter room and Spock to come with him. Scotty energized the transporter and something very strange appeared on the pad. It appeared to be some sort of equipment. It looked almost like a probe of some sort.

Kirk tried to get the entity to leave its ship, but the responses and the beliefs of Scotty and Spock suggested that this was not a ship, but a computer of some sort. Nomad then said it would scan their star charts and followed Kirk when he said he would go and get them. It propelled itself somehow, apparently by anti-gravity. Kirk told Spock and McCoy to come with him. They went into a small laboratory and displayed a chart of their native solar system. Nomad seemed to know much about it and then called Kirk 'the Creator'.

Nomad stated that its purpose was to probe for 'biological infestations' and to destroy that which 'was not perfect'. This statement alarmed Kirk. Further statements inflamed McCoy. Continued discussion with Nomad disclosed that there had been some sort of accident which caused damage.

They left Nomad in the lab with technician Singh, who communicated with Uhura on the bridge. While Singh was checking instrument readings, Uhura began to sing. Nomad heard her over the intercom and left the lab.

McCoy, Kirk, and Spock sat in the captain's ready room while Spock briefed them on the history of the original Nomad. Apparently the probe had not been destroyed in a collision with a meteor as believed. The speculation was that it had actually collided with another, alien probe and that the two had somehow been combined into one functional probe, with altered programming.

***

The turbolift doors opened and Nomad entered the bridge. Scotty whispered into the communicator on his console, telling the captain where the probe was. It floated across the bridge to where Uhura stood, still humming, and queried her, wanting to know what the purpose of singing was. Uhura tried to answer and suddenly Nomad sent out a beam of intense light, covering her head and shoulders, commanding her to think about music. Alarmed, Scotty rose from his seat and headed toward Nomad just as the turbolift doors opened and Kirk, McCoy and Spock entered the bridge.

Uhura stood stock still, as though paralyzed. Sulu leapt up from the helm console and ran around behind her, intending to grab her out of the beam. Spock stood still for a few seconds, watching Uhura, and then moved forward quickly, to the safety rail that circled the bridge. As he watched her, Spock felt the link between them suddenly close, almost completely. He jerked to a stop, suddenly terrified. Scotty charged Nomad from the other side. A thin blue beam shot out at him, flipping him head over heels over the safety railing until he impacted the wall. Two crewmen immediately ran to his side. Sulu grasped Uhura by the upper arms and pulled her back. She had a blank look on her face. Spock could not take his eyes from her.

Kirk ordered Bones to attend to Scotty. Bones knelt at his side and felt his neck for a pulse, raising his eyes to Kirk in dismay. "He's dead, Jim." Kirk turned his eyes on Nomad, simmering with rage. Spock still stood behind the safety railing, his eyes focused on Uhura, but not moving. He felt almost paralyzed. He probed hesitantly at the link, but it remained a tiny trickle, nothing more than an awareness that she still lived.

Kirk demanded that Nomad tell him why it killed his officer. Nomad's response was that 'the unit' had touched his screen. Now Kirk's eyes were drawn to Uhura, being supported by Sulu and a female officer. Her face held a look of shock. Kirk tried to get her to talk to him, asking her if she was all right, but she did not respond.

Spock was watching her closely, his brows drawn together, his eyes disturbed. He cocked his head, regarding her more closely. Something was seriously wrong. He was now trying to divide his attention between her and Kirk and his interaction with Nomad. The situation was still very dangerous.

Kirk said "Sick bay" and nodded his head toward the turbo lift. He was still standing in front of Nomad. Now he asked Nomad "What did you do to her?" The response was "That unit is defective. Its thinking is chaotic."

Sulu and the female officer were leading Uhura behind the command chair, toward the turbolift. Spock stood, arms limp at his sides, his eyes glued to her, as they urged her on. Their link was almost entirely closed, only the merest thread remaining. He did not understand what had happened to her. His thoughts were in turmoil.

Nomad continued. "Absorbing it unsettled me."

Spock turned his head toward Nomad. "That unit is a woman."

Nomad replied. "A mass of conflicting impulses."

Spock glared at Nomad, then turned his face to Kirk. Kirk indicated that Scotty's body should be taken to sick bay, and two crewmen carried him out. Spock was still standing in the same spot, his shoulders slumped, his arms loose, his eyes dark. He was struggling, trying to control himself. He wanted badly to lash out, to smash this thing that had attacked her, but he had no desire to wind up as Scotty had. He must suppress his desires and find a way to counteract what had happened.

Nomad asked Kirk whether he would effect repairs on the unit Scott. Kirk replied that he was dead. Nomad replied "Insufficient response." Kirk turned to look at Spock, who did not move. He turned back to Nomad. "His biological functions have ceased." He looked to Spock, needing help. Finally, Spock raised his chin, focusing on Nomad.

Nomad spoke again. "Does the creator wish me to repair the unit?" Kirk looked at Nomad in shock, then looked at Bones. Bones stated that there was nothing he could do. "If there is a chance, it'll have to be soon." Kirk looked back at Nomad. Spock was watching closely now, as well. Kirk ordered Nomad to repair the unit. Nomad responded that he required tapes of the structures. Kirk nodded to McCoy, who walked over to Spock, listing the tapes that would be needed. Spock seated himself at his console and began to call forth the items on McCoy's list.

When he had the tapes arranged, he turned to Nomad, telling it that the tapes would flash display at the highest possible speed, and to please not draw any faster than the machine's capacity. The three men watched as Nomad absorbed the data. Nomad then criticized the composition of the unit, saying it was inefficient. Kirk replied that it served him as it was and to repair it. Nomad asked where the Scott unit was and McCoy led it off to sick bay.

***

In sick bay, Scotty's body lay on a biobed. Nurse Chapel stood by his side, running a tricorder over him. Kirk and Spock walked in and crossed to stand by the biobed. The telltales on the wall were all at the bottom, and not moving at all. And then Nomad did something, and the telltales began to move, the heartbeat monitor giving its rhythmic beat. Scotty's eyes opened and he looked around. He lunged up, pointing at Nomad. "That thing did something to me! And to Lieutenant Uhura!" he struggled to get up off the biobed. Kirk assured him that Uhura was being cared for and eased him back down so that Bones could check him.

Now Kirk crossed the room and stood in the doorway to the smaller room where Uhura lay on another bed, her eyes blank. "Nomad, repair that unit." McCoy stood on the other side of Nomad, his eyes on Uhura and the nurse tending to her. Spock stood behind Nomad, his eyes on the body of his adun'a, trying to suppress the fear that he felt. Nomad replied "Not possible".

Spock raised one eyebrow, looking first at Nomad, and then at Kirk, as the captain continued to talk, saying that Scott, with more extensive damage, had been repaired. Nomad spoke again. "The unit Scott required simple structural repair. The knowledge banks of this unit have been wiped clean." Spock felt his heart lurch against his ribs. It could not be - he could still feel their bond, much weakened, but it was still there. Surely, if her mind had been completely wiped, the bond would have been dissolved. Grasping at straws, he spoke to the captain. "If there is no damage, if her memory has only been erased, she could be...re-educated."

Kirk looked at Bones, whose face lightened. "Yes, I'll get on it, right away." And then he turned and began to insult Nomad. Spock interrupted, speaking to Kirk. "Does the Creator wish Nomad to wait elsewhere?"

Kirk picked up on what Spock was implying. He directed Nomad to go with the two security men standing there. Speaking softly, he told them to put Nomad in the top security cell in the brig. And then he ordered Spock to go to the brig and make a full analysis of it.

***

Spock summoned Kirk to the brig. Nomad was refusing to lower its shields so that he could perform the analysis. Kirk ordered Nomad to lower its screens and it questioned whether Spock was one of the Creator's biological units, stating that he was different, he was well ordered. At Kirk's insistence, Nomad lowered its shields.

***

In the sick bay, nurse Chapel was working with Uhura, who was now reading at the primary level. When she became frustrated, she burst out in Swahili. Bones stood in the doorway and beckoned to Chapel, and asked how she was doing. She seemed to be re-learning things very fast. Much too fast for these things to have been completely erased from her mind.

***

Spock completed his scan, but could not come to any definite answer. There were areas that were obscured or damaged. He suggested a mind meld. Kirk asked Nomad to permit it. Spock rose and prepared himself, approaching Nomad slowly and running his hands over the metal, searching for the correct spots. He began to repeat the thoughts that he found. He moved his hands slightly, finding the memories of the 'other'. He moved again, now finding the memories of the merged entity.

When Spock became trapped in the meld, Kirk grabbed him and ordered Nomad to disengage, and then hurried Spock out into the corridor. When he had recovered enough to speak coherently, Spock explained what he had learned.

***

Nomad went through the force field in the brig. When the two security guards fired on it, it destroyed them. It went into the engine room, asking Scott about the matter - antimatter controls. It began to make changes. The speed of the ship began to increase dramatically. Kirk rushed in and told Nomad to reverse the changes, which Nomad did.

Spock came into engineering and informed Kirk of the state of the brig and the missing security guards. Nomad stated that biological units were inefficient. Kirk told it that he was a biological unit. Nomad refused to believe him. Once again, Kirk ordered it to accompany security guards and it left engineering. Speaking together, they realized that Nomad intended to head to Earth, which it would find infested with biological units - and would destroy them. Spock told Kirk that it might not have been the best idea to let Nomad know that he was a biological unit.

Spock and Kirk were walking in the hall when Kirk was paged to sick bay. Nurse Chapel was collapsed on the floor. Nomad had examined Kirk's medical records. Scotty called to tell them that the life support systems had all been turned off. Kirk raced to engineering and confronted Nomad, telling it that its programming had been altered. Kirk began to challenge Nomad. Spock and Scotty entered Engineering carrying anti-gravity clamps. Kirk warned them to stop, and continued to talk to Nomad, leading it down into a logic trap, convincing it that it was in error. Nomad began to misfunction. Hurrying, Spock and Kirk attached the anti-gravity clamps to Nomad and ran toward the transporter pad. Scotty went to the console and input commands, beaming Nomad out into space just before it exploded.

***

When he was finally off-duty, he went straight to his quarters. He lit the incense and folded himself down onto the floor, sinking into a light trance. Carefully, he followed the link until he found himself on the edges of her mind. All was confusion. Gently, very gently, he sent _calm_ and _peace_. Some of the confusion dissipated. With cautious stealth, he advanced. It was as though he waded through fog. He felt a tug and followed where it led. There. She was there. He had found her. She huddled, hidden, barriers around. He sighed with relief. Her mind had not been wiped clean. Traumatized, yes. It would take work, but she _would_ remember. He would ensure it. He drifted slowly to full awareness. Now he was in a much better state of mind. He must eat, and then, when the ship was quiet, he would go to her.

***

He slipped into sick bay, entered the room where she lay. He sat in the chair by the side of her bed and leaned over her sleeping form. Gently he laid his hand upon her face, finding the points that would allow him full access to her mind. Carefully, he sunk in, gently searching, reassuring. This could not be done all at once. Little by little he would have to urge her to return.

***

Bones entered the bridge, stating that Uhura was back to college level and should be back to work within a week. Spock hid his smile. Last night when he had sat beside her bed, she had opened her eyes, and looked at him. "I remember you" she breathed. And she had reached out her hand, and touched his face. Soon she would have access to all her memories. Soon.

________

Adun'a = wife


	3. Chapter 3:Coming Back Slowly

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 3: Coming Back Slowly**

**November, 2267**

Spock sat in his quarters, thinking. Nyota had been released from sick bay this morning. The link between them had increased enough that he was able to follow her actions most of the time, although he was very cautious in sending anything to her. She did not send anything at all to him. Although she did remember him now, she did not yet remember what they were to each other. Yet she did treat him with affection. Perhaps it was time now to reawaken other memories. He rose and crossed to the closet, choosing clothing that he knew she preferred. Quickly he dressed, and headed down the corridor.

When he reached her door, he pressed the chime, rather than tapping the touch plate. He would not startle her. The door opened and there she stood, looking at him. There was a look of slight puzzlement on her face. "Good evening, Nyota. May I come in?"

She stepped back and beckoned him in, not saying anything. She looked up at him, and then her eyes unfocused slightly, as though she were thinking. "Tea." She said, her eyes lighting up. "I make you tea."

His lips quirked up. "Yes, you do. I am glad that you remember that." He made no effort to touch her, although he wished greatly to do so.

She stood there another minute, just looking at him, and then walked slowly over to the small table. He followed her and sat in his usual chair, watching her to see how she would react. She looked at him sitting there, shook her head just a little, and then walked over to the synthesizer and began the process of heating the water. She took the teapot and set it on the table. He reached for the mat she put under it and slid it under the teapot as she set it down. She smiled at him. And then she walked back over to the synthesizer and hesitated, just a moment. She stared at the cabinet and then reached out with one hand, as though unsure. She opened the cabinet and there sat the packets of tea. She made a small exclamation and looked at them all, as he watched. She put out her hand as if to take a packet and then moved her hand, running it along the row of packets. When she reached the end, she went back and touched first one, and then another packet, hesitating. Finally she selected one and brought it to the table, her brows slightly drawn together. "This one?" she did not sound entirely sure.

"This is an excellent blend. We have enjoyed it many times."

She grinned widely then, and straightened just slightly, looking more confident. She found the tea steeper and measured out the tea, screwing the lid on tightly. She put the packet back in the cabinet and took two cups and brought them to the table. When the synthesizer chimed, she picked up the pad from the top and used it to lift the water container, bringing it to the table to pour into the teapot. She carried it back and set it on top of the synthesizer and came to sit at the table, across from him. He had hoped she might choose to sit next to him, but he would not complain. She looked at the teapot and then at him, still slightly puzzled. "You will tell me when it's ready?" She didn't sound positive of that.

"Yes, Nyota, I will tell you when it is ready."

She nodded now and folded her hands on the table. She cocked her head and looked at him. "We talk while we drink our tea." This was not a question.

"Indeed we do. We talk of many things. What would you like to talk about this evening?"

"I...I'm not sure. I am still having trouble remembering things. What do we usually talk about?"

He had hoped his being here would have helped her to remember. Perhaps it was, it was not a simple process. It might take longer than a few minutes. He curbed his impatience. "Sometimes we talk of things which have happened on missions. Sometimes we discuss music or poetry." He paused, watching her. "Sometimes we talk of things which have happened to us in the past."

Expressions flitted across her face. She spoke softly, as if to herself. "Music. Poetry. Yes. Tea and music and poetry." Her face lit up and she smiled at him. "We went shopping for tea!"

He exhaled softly. She was truly starting to remember. "Yes, Nyota, we have gone shopping for tea. On several different planets. It is one thing we do when we get shore leave."

Now she was concentrating, her face pulled in, her eyes almost closed. "Shore leave. Shopping for tea on planets." And she raised her eyes to his, her mouth slightly open, her face soft. "Spock? Shore leave?"

His lips quirked up. "Yes, shore leave, Nyota." He watched her closely as she sat there, tea forgotten. Through the link he could feel something unfolding within her. Tension eased. She was remembering.

She cocked her head to the side, as though listening. And then she turned to him again. "In my closet...there is a uniform that is not mine. And in one of the drawers, there are other items of clothing. Are those...are they ...yours?"

"Yes, Nyota, they are mine."

"Oh." One hand covered her mouth now, but her eyes did not leave his. "I think I am starting to remember...things. But they are not clear...just vague. Feelings. Sensations." her hand reached out now, touching lightly on the back on his hand, laying there on the table. "Can you help me remember?"

"I have been helping you to remember. I have been coming to see you and helping you to remember. In sick bay, at night. Surely you remember this."

"Yes. Yes I do. But can you not help me to remember faster? I want to remember."

"You must remember at your own pace, Nyota. I cannot force it, and I would not for fear of causing damage."

"Oh. No, I do not think I need any more damage." Her eyes dropped to the table and she took a deep breath. "I...Spock will you please be patient with me until I remember?"

"Of course I shall. I have been waiting for you to remember, Nyota. I think being in your own room, with your own things will help. And tomorrow you start back to work on the bridge, even if only for a few hours a day. I believe that will help as well. You have remembered many things. I am sure that all will come clear to you soon. You will remember, k'diwa."

"What did you call me? What is that word?"

"K'diwa?"

"Yes. I know that word. I remember that word. I...I...remember when you said that." She sucked in a deep breath. "Oh, I remember that!"

And over the link he felt a rush of feelings that he had not felt since Nomad had bathed her in that light. And then she turned her face to him and exclaimed loudly. "You stole my underwear!" And he laughed out loud, so relieved, so happy, that he could not contain himself. And she sat there, grinning at him, her hands clasped together in front of her mouth, delighted.

***

When she began to show that she was tired, he rose from the table. She looked up at him, confused. He took the few steps to her side and leaned down, cupping her face in his hand. Softly, softly, he brushed her lips with his. She sighed. And then he straightened up. "I will come for you, in the morning, to show you where the mess hall is. I will be here at 0700."

She smiled at him. "I think I would like that very much." And then she rose and slipped her hand into his and walked with him to the door. She stood beside him, looking up. "You're supposed to kiss me goodnight, now." And so he did. Very happily.


	4. Chapter 4:Memories Are Made of This

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 4: Memories are Made of This**

**November, 2267**

Spock sat at his console, but neither his eyes nor his attention were on his instruments. Nyota sat in her chair, at her console, for the first time since Nomad had invaded their lives. She had her hands on the console, lightly touching. Her eyes swept back and forth, going from one part of the console to another. And slowly, slowly, there was light dawning in her eyes. He rose from his chair and crossed to her side, lifting the communications control device from its socket and handing it to her. She took it from him, turning it over in her fingers, and then, hesitantly, lifted it to her ear, tilting her face to look at him. He nodded, ever so slightly. With fingers that trembled just the least bit, she inserted the device in her ear and adjusted it. A smile lit her face then and she turned back to her console, fingers reaching out to touch certain controls. Her body posture changed, became more erect, more confident.

Inside, he exulted. He had been correct. She had needed to be here, on the bridge, even if only for a few hours a day to start. He returned to his station, relieved. And now he could focus more on what he was supposed to be focused on, although some part of his attention remained with her until her relief came. He could tell that she did not really wish to leave the bridge. She had felt much more confident here. Very, very carefully, he sent a small amount of comfort to her and watched the tension leave her shoulders. She rose from her chair and greeted her relief, then turned and headed for the turbolift. He watched until the doors closed on her, catching her eyes just before they did. A quick smiled graced her face as she disappeared from view.

***

When his shift ended, he went straight to her quarters and rang the chime. She opened the door and smiled when she saw him. "Are you ready to eat, Nyota?"

"Yes, yes I am." she stepped out into the hall. "Do we eat all our meals together?"

"Whenever possible." He bent his elbow, waiting. She looked at him for just a moment, and then tucked her hand there and looked up at him, smiling. He started off down the corridor, so glad to have her at his side again. He would not have cared if the entire fleet had been watching.

When they reached the service line, he selected two trays from the stack and set them on the rails, maneuvering her in front of him. She took silverware from the bin and placed it on her tray and pushed it along, looking at the food, making choices. Her hand hovered over one dish, but her brows were drawn together. She turned to him, questioning. His shook his head slightly. She really did not like that at all. She selected something different. When their trays were full, they stepped back out into the larger room, and his eyes scanned the tables. Ah, there. He bent just slightly, telling her where their friends sat. He followed her across the room, waiting to see which seat she would select. She hesitated, brows drawn, turning her body slightly first one way and then the other. And then her face cleared and she selected the next to the last seat on this side of the table, leaving the last seat for him, on her left side, the place he much preferred to be.

He settled down at the table, and began to eat his meal. Scotty sat down across from him and asked questions about the new computer controls for the engines. When they had been talking for several minutes, he felt her hand very tentatively touch his thigh. He did not move or react in any way, but continued to talk to Scotty. She withdrew her hand, but in only a minute, it was back, resting lightly on his thigh, where it belonged. She did not remove it again until they were finished with their meal.

He walked beside her, out into the corridor. "Have you been to the rec room?"

"No, I have not. Do we go there often?"

"Many evenings, yes. If you will walk with me, I will get my ka'athyra and then we will go to there."

She slipped her hand back in the crook of his elbow and walked beside him, not too close, but close. When they reached his quarters, her hand went to the touchplate and hovered there. He waited to see what she would do. Hesitantly, she touched, and then gasped slightly when the door swooshed open. She stepped inside and he followed, stepping far enough away from the door that it would close. She stood in the middle of room, turning slowly about. "I have been here before."

"Yes, many times."

Her eyes found the round wooden stool and she walked over and touched the polished seat. "I sit here."

"Yes." He crossed to her and stood close behind her. "Do you remember why?"

Her brows furrowed, she thought. "Music. There is music."

"Yes." He turned and reached for the padded clasp that held his ka'athyra, bringing it around in front of her. She made a soft little sound. Then she reached out and touched the strings, bringing forth a low chime. She turned her face to him, glowing.

"Lessons. You give me lessons."

"Yes I do. And you are a very apt pupil."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear you play." She was excited now, he could feel it through the link. She was starting to send, even if she did not realize it. She clapped her hands and spun about, stopping suddenly when she caught a glimpse of the other room. She walked forward, slowly, and he stood and watched, not wanting to interrupt whatever memory was returning. One step after another she took until she was standing before his closet. She touched the clothing there, her hands moving from one garment to another, until she stopped, both hands clutching something. She drew it far enough out of the closet that he could see what it was. Oh, yes, that soft robe that she wore sometimes after a shower, when they would sit on the couch and talk. She pulled the garment up to her face, inhaling. And then she made a small sound, almost a sob. Instantly, he was by her side.

"Nyota?"

"What have I forgotten? Oh, it's something very important, I know it is. Tell me, Spock, please." her hand wrapped around his, her face lifted up, pleading.

"You must remember at your own rate, k'diwa. I cannot force the memories to return. But they are returning. You are remembering more all the time." One hand cupped her face, and the other pulled her close to him. "It will not be long before you remember all."

She laid her head on his chest and wound her arms about him, holding tight. He rubbed her back, caressed her hair, so happy to have her back in his arms. After a bit, she straightened up, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I'm being a baby."

"No, you are dealing very well with a traumatic event. It is certain to cause anxiety. Do not be concerned."

She nodded, and then turned to the door. "You are going to play. I want to hear."

"Then come." He picked up his ka'athyra and led her to the door. She tucked her hand back through his arm and they walked out into the corridor, headed for the rec room

***

He settled himself down in his usual spot and began to tune his ka'athyra. She roamed the room, looking over shoulders, seeing what people were doing. Several spoke to her and she replied. The longer she was in the room, the more relaxed she became. It was not long before he heard her lilting laugh. At that, he relaxed even more. He laid his hands on the strings and began to play, one of her favorite pieces. And after a moment, she began to hum. His lips quirked up at the corners. Very good. He continued to play and people began to urge her to sing. At first she looked startled, and then she looked to him in confusion. He looked into her eyes and nodded his head ever so slightly. With her eyes on his, she opened her mouth. The words came slowly at first, and then more confidently. By the end of the song, her eyes were sparkling and she was grinning from ear to ear. The applause was thunderous. She spun about, laughing. And he felt her joy, there, in the back of his mind. And exulted.


	5. Chapter 5:The Hard Memories

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 5: The Hard Memories**

**November, 2267**

Spock was seated on the floor pillow, legs folded, incense lit, descending into his meditation, when he heard her terrified scream. It only took him a second to realize that it was not his ears that had heard it, but he was already on his feet and headed for the door. He ran down the corridor and slapped the touchplate by her door, stopping once inside briefly to give his eyes a chance to adjust. He moved on through the living area, into her sleeping alcove, telling the computer to turn the lights on at ten percent.

She was sitting up in her bed, arms clutched tightly around herself, rocking back and forth. Terror rolled off of her in waves. He knelt down at the side of her bed and cautiously extended one hand, touching her lightly on the arm. He spoke very softly. "Nyota, I am here."

Her head whipped around, her eyes open wide. She did not seem to recognize him. He let a very small tendril of love and calm down the link between them. He moved his hand on her arm, stroking softly. She uttered a small sound, and tilted her head down, closer to his. "Spock? Is that you?"

"Yes, Nyota. I am here. Do you wish more light?"

"No. No, I..I don't know what I wish. I think I had a very bad dream." She shivered.

"Would you tell me about it? Perhaps that would help."

She sat there for a moment, as though thinking, and then she moved over, away from the edge of the bed. "Okay. Yes, I will. But..you need to come up here. I don't want you down on the cold floor."

He straightened up and then sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at him, her face slightly puzzled. "No, not like that. That's not right. Lay down."

He swung his feet up on the bed and stretched out beside her, curling one arm around her. She leaned over, laying her head down on his chest, sighing. He brought his other arm over her now, enclosing her. She gave a very deep sigh and began to relax. And then she began to speak. "I dreamed it was dark. And I woke up in pain. My wrists hurt. And...more. I panicked. It hurt. I was crying. And it wouldn't stop. I was so scared. And then I woke up. Why did I have a dream like that?"

He moved his hands over her back, soothing her. He had hoped she would remember things in better sequence. This was not the place to start those particular memories. He could not explain this without telling her of things she did not remember yet. But he could not leave this memory to fester, either. He rubbed his face in her hair, breathed softly against her. This would not be easy. "Nyota, k'diwa, this dream is a memory. Part of a memory. A painful memory. I am sorry that you have remembered this out of order, because you do not understand it or what it means."

She snuggled closer against him, spoke with her face against his neck. "Do you know what this memory is?"

"Yes. I do know." He was quiet for a moment, and then spoke very softly. "I will help you to remember all of this event if you wish."

She shivered against him, burrowing closer. "I think I need to know what it means. What all of it was. I'm not sure I want to. But there is something...it calls to me, wants me to know. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I believe so, yes." He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, centering himself. "After these events were completed, we shared memories. Each of us had part of it before that, and afterwards both of us knew all of it. I can share it with you because I have it directly from your mind."

She turned her face, peering up at him, so close. "Like you have been doing to help me clear my mind, so that the memories come easier."

"Yes. Like that."

She took his hand and carried it to her face, laying it there, so close to the points where his fingers needed to be. "Show me, Spock."

And so he did, sharing everything with her that they had shared with each other that night, seated on the floor together. And she shivered and quaked against him, clutching tightly to him. And sobbed, quietly, now and then. But she did not move away from him. And when he showed her how he had laid his hand on her face, that night, shaking, barely in control of himself, and what had happened next, he suddenly felt their bond flare fully awake, filling him up with her. He gasped, his arm around her back tightening. And felt her there, within, so full of wonder.

"Spock! Oh, Spock, I knew I had forgotten something so important! I knew it! All the time it kept poking at me, and I couldn't figure out what it was. Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"I needed to let your memories unfold at their own rate, Nyota. To let your mind heal itself. I did help in every way I could. I am not a trained healer and did not wish to do additional harm." He held her close, savoring the fullness of their connection. "Ah, Nyota, k'diwa, it is so good to have you restored to me."

They lay there for some time, treasuring each other, the link open wide and full, before she once again turned her face up and told him to continue. He did not really wish to go back to those memories, to leave the lovely glow that enveloped them, but he did not feel that he had any choice. She must remember these things now, while he was here with her, to guide her, to be sure that she remembered everything and not just pieces. He put his hand upon her face again and brought her attention gently back to where they had left off. And now he took her forward, showing her what had transpired. And he could feel, as he led her through his memories, and the ones she had shared with him, that her memories were unfolding. And by the time they reached the end of it and he showed her what had happened after they had ended the sharing of memories, he could tell that she had full access to those memories now.

He moved his hand from her face, stroking her hair, holding her close to him. She lay there for several minutes, and then she began to move against him. He groaned at her, overpowered, and she whispered at him. "It has been much too long, love. Oh, so very much too long." And then she was kissing him, along the side of his neck, on his cheek, on his ear, so that he could not suppress it any longer. The hunger for her rose in him until it was like a living thing, causing him to growl at her. And she laughed, so happy, and bit his neck. He shook, then, with want, with need, with love. His hands pulled at her clothing, shredding it, needing to feel her skin. She moaned, moving against his body, pulling at his clothing. He helped her, ripping the cloth away. Skin slid across skin, bodies touching everywhere. She smelled so good, so intoxicating.

His hands went to her hips, lifting her above him, and he feasted on her, making her cry out. Her body arched above him, convulsing, and he exulted. He brought her back down, sliding her body down his, leaving a wet streak upon his skin, spreading the scent until he was enveloped in it, drunk with the smell of her fulfillment. Her hands were on him, touching, enflaming, and then she was pulling and tugging, wanting, demanding. He could not refuse, had no desire to refuse what she wanted. He lowered her onto his waiting lok, hard, and hot, and she straightened up her body above him, settling down, down, until he was so deep within her that he shook with it. She moved then, rocking, moaning, crying at him until he thrust up at her and she screamed his name, her whole body convulsing, tipping him over the edge into the white hot flames of ecstasy with her.

She hung over him, gasping, sobbing, her hands clasping his shoulders. "Oh, Spock. I love you so much. I need you so much. I was so lost without you."

He gathered her down against him, holding her close. "You saved my life, Nyota. And now I have helped you to find your memories again. I do not think either of us could long survive without the other. We are complete together."

She snuggled her face into his neck and sighed. "You are mine. All mine. And I am yours."

"Yes. That is the way of it. I am very thankful for that, k'diwa. So very thankful." And he held her there until she settled softly into sleep, and followed soon after, at peace again.


	6. Chapter 6:I'm Me Again

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 6: I'm Me Again**

**November, 2267**

Spock woke, curled about her in her bed. He rubbed his face in her hair and inhaled, drawing her lovely scent in. He had missed this. He would readily admit it. She was his and they belonged together. It had been very difficult these last few weeks as she slowly regained her memories, wanting to be beside her, helping, at all times, yet wanting to give her space to remember at her own pace, not to force anything. And now she had almost full access to her memories. Things would be normal again. Life would return to familiar rhythms.

He lay there, listening to the slow rise and fall of her breathing, letting it lull him down into meditation. Peaceful bliss, being there beside her, relaxed. He hovered there, in a light trance, until she began to stir, and then he rose to full wakefulness again, so refreshed. He had been very stressed since Nomad. He was no longer, she had returned to herself and brought him back as well.

She nuzzled up against his neck. "Spock."

"Good morning, k'diwa."

She smiled, he could feel it against his skin. "Ah, good morning, love. It's so nice, waking up beside you again."

"Indeed it is. I have missed this."

"A Vulcan admitting to missing something? Is the world coming to an end?" She giggled and wiggled her body against him, causing all sorts of reactions. He growled very softly at her.

She moaned softly, hearing that. "Oh, Spock." She burrowed in closer against him. "I wish it was Sunday."

He warmed at the very thought. He bent his head and brought his lips against her ear, whispering softly. "And why would you wish it was another day than it is?"

"Because if it was Sunday we could just stay right here and not have to get up and do things. I would like that very much." And she wiggled against him again, moaning softly.

He rolled them over, so that he was above her, burying his face against her neck, nibbling, causing small bumps to erupt on her skin and moans to escape from her throat. He growled softly at her again, rubbing his throbbing lok against her belly. "We have ten point eight minutes before we must rise and enter the shower. I intend to put them all to good use." And so he did, making her scream at him as she shook and shuddered beneath him.

***

They sat and ate their breakfast with the captain and the rest of the bridge crew. She chatted and flirted and laughed and everyone was bright and happy to see her herself again. And all the while, her left hand lay on his right thigh beneath the table, softly stroking. Absolute perfection.

***

On the bridge, she was calm and confidant, her fingers flying over her console in complete control. She announced calls in her lovely, calm voice, she transferred memos, she directed information to the main screen, she even quickly fixed a short that flared briefly in front of her. And she did not become flustered or hesitant during any of it. She hummed and shone brightly, there in the back of his mind, and he was extremely content.

Kirk stopped by her chair near the end of the day. "Lieutenant Uhura, I am very pleased that you have recovered enough to be on the bridge for a whole shift. Your replacements have not been nearly as pleasant to deal with, or as competent." He reached out and patted her shoulder, as he might a pet, irritating Spock no end. He felt her amusement through the link. Well, he still did not like it. He should keep his hands to himself.

***

She appeared at his doorway with her ka'athyra clutched in her arms. Once inside, she perched herself on the stool. "I'm afraid my hands are stiff. It's been too long since I played."

He sat down in front of her and took one hand between his and began to gently massage the muscles, warming them up from his own heat. When that one was loose and limp, he worked on the other. "Now try."

She grinned at him. "Oh, but you are not in the correct position, my teacher."

Blood rushed about his body, redistributing itself to other places than it had been before. He rose and moved the chair around behind her stool and wrapped his arms about her, burying his face in her hair. "Is this better, then?"

"Oh, yes, so much better." And then she began to play, joyfully.

***

The next day found him wandering through rocks and brush on a planet, while she sat above, monitoring. He caught the flash of fear from her when the team first beamed down, but she worked hard at maintaining her calm, professional demeanor. He perhaps reported more often than usual that day. She would become used to it again, he was sure of that. When she was sure that he was back aboard, safe and sound, the feeling of relief was so intense that he wondered how she managed to stay upright. He stood with one hand against the wall of the corridor and sent her _calm, k'diwa, peace. _And she relaxed and he felt her embarrassment that she had overpowered him so, but he sent her joy and felt her happiness. It was entirely acceptable.

***

Saturday came and he met her in the gym. He knew she would be stiff, for it had been several weeks since she had worked out. So he gave her stretches and gentle exercises to do, as well as running and swimming. He sensed she would rather have worked on the self-defense techniques, but he did not want her injuring herself.

Afterwards, however, he let her choose the activities. And found no fault at all with her choices. When he was curled about her on the bed, the blanket pulled over them, he lay there, totally sated, listening to her gentle breathing again. She was herself. And she was his.


	7. Chapter 7:Alternates

Author's Note: Based on the TOS epsiode 'Mirror, Mirror'

____________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 7: Alternates**

**December, 2267**

Kirk, Uhura, Mccoy, Scotty were the landing party on the planet Halkon, talking with the people there, trying to get permission to mine dilithium. Kirk called Spock about the ion storm, then ended the discussion and readied to beam out. Spock went to the transporter room to meet them. The signal shimmered and took much longer than usual to coalesce.

***

When the landing party stepped off the platform it was a shock to see Mr Spock and the transporter technician Kyle giving them a strange arm salute. Spock was dressed very strangely, with a gold sash around his waist. And he had a beard and mustache. There were strange symbols painted on the walls. They froze, for the first time realizing that even their uniforms had changed to something very strange. Spock advanced and asked Kirk for status.

While Kirk was trying to decide what to do, Uhura walked over to Scotty, confused, concerned about the scanty uniform she was wearing. She did not even want to look at the caricature of Spock standing there. That was not _her_ Spock, she could read nothing from him. Something awful had happened.

Kirk walked up to Spock, staring at him. "No change." His eyes raked Spock from head to foot.

"Standard procedure, Captain?"

Kirk nodded slowly. He had no idea what was meant. Spock walked around behind the console and flipped a switch, opening communications with Sulu on the bridge, instructing him to turn the ship's phasers on the cities on the planet below.

Kyle was doing something with the controls on the transporter console. Spock caught him at it and began to berate him, while Kyle protested. Spock demanded his agonizer. Kyle backed up, pleading. One of the security guards stepped forward and caught Kyle by the back of the neck, lifting a small piece of equipment from his belt and handing it to Spock. Spock applied it to Kyle's chest and Kyle contorted in agony. Uhura turned her face away from the scene, confused and upset. How could _any_ version of Spock do such a thing?

Spock dropped the piece of equipment that had caused so much pain on Kyle's slumped body, turning back toward Kirk. He strode over to the others, still standing on the transporter pad. He informed Scott that there was damage in his department and McCoy that there were injuries requiring his attention. When they did not immediately move, he barked at them. "Well, gentlemen!"

Kyle interrupted, telling Spock that the power beam jumped for a moment, just as the landing party was materializing, something that he had never seen happen before. Spock strode back across the room, demanding to know whether that was due to an error that Kyle had made. Kyle insisted that it was not. Spock concluded that it must have been the result of the severe ion storm. He then asked Kirk if he had felt anything abnormal during the transit.

Kirk instantly responded. "Yes. Dr. McCoy, you better check us out, that was a rough beamup."

The four members of the landing party headed for the door to the corridor. Kirk stopped just as he reached the others and turned back to Spock, telling him to have the transporter circuits checked. When they were out in the corridor, Uhura tried to ask questions, but Kirk quickly shushed her, telling her to wait. They walked quickly down the corridors to sick bay, where McCoy complained loudly about the condition of the equipment.

Uhura looked at Kirk. "Captain, what's happened?" They began to discuss what had happened, the strange hesitation with the beam, realizing that they were not on their own ship, not in their own universe. Kirk realized with a start that the people from this universe must be in _their_ universe, as well. He sent Scott to disable the phaser couplings. He warned him not to use the intercom. He then sent Uhura to her station on the bridge, to run all of today's messages from StarFleet command. He needed to know what his orders had been, and how much leeway he had. Then he sat down with Bones to access the ship's library.

***

Uhura exited the turbolift onto the bridge. There at the front console sat Chekov and Sulu, just as expected. Except that Sulu had a long scar down the side of his face. She ignored their stares and turned to her station. Sulu rose from his chair and sauntered across the bridge pit to her station, reclining over her console, sneering at her. She pulled the communications control device back out of her ear and looked steadily at him. He grabbed her chin, forcing her head back, and taunted her. She reminded him forcefully that he was away from his station. He laughed, saying neither the captain nor Spock was on the bridge. Just then the turbolift doors opened and Kirk strode out. Everyone on the bridge rose and saluted. Sulu hurried back to his station.

Kirk went directly to Uhura and demanded communications status. She gave him a report to sign and a vocal report on damage to the ship. And very quietly she told him what his orders from StarFleet Command were. He handed back the signed report and strode over to the command chair, sitting down. Sulu reported that phasers were locked on. Kirk told him to stand by.

***

In engineering, Scotty discovered that he could not even access the room the couplings were in without security clearance. With great reluctance, he called Kirk on the intercom and informed him that there was no damage to the phasers.

***

Spock entered the bridge and took one quick look at the viewscreen. Immediately he reported that they had drifted away from the best angle to the targets. Sulu requested permission to adjust the orbit. Kirk said "no". Spock ordered lock-on to the secondary city. Sulu complied. Kirk ordered Uhura to contact the Halkon council, as he wished to talk to them again. Spock questioned that. Kirk told him that this was a new race and had many things to offer. Spock replied that they could not be expected to share any of those things. Sulu reported that the second city was moving beyond phaser lock and Kirk ordered him to put phasers on standby. Spock was startled. This was a serious breach of orders.

Uhura told Kirk that she had the leader of the Halkon council on channel B. Kirk gave them twelve hours to reconsider, but they refused. Kirk told them that they would reduce their planet to rubble and terminated the conversation. Spock looked at him strangely, telling him that this was unprecedented. Kirk rose from the command chair and walked to Uhura, telling her to have Scotty and McCoy meet him in his quarters. Then he turned to leave the bridge, but Spock interrupted him, telling him that he must report Kirk's conduct. Kirk replied that he was at liberty to do so.

Kirk stepped into the turbolift, Chekov right behind him. When the doors opened, he was met with a punch to the face. Two men held him against the wall, while Chekov threatened him with a phaser. Fortunately for him, one of the men in the party was a turncoat, and fired on the men holding him to the wall. Kirk himself pummeled Chekov, sending him to the floor. When the turbolift doors opened again, Kirk ordered the men who came out to take Chekov away.

McCoy and Scott joined Kirk in his quarters and they discussed the differences between the two universes. Then they accessed the ship's computer to try to find out whether the ion storm was responsible for their inter-dimensional transfer. The computer said it was possible. They made a plan to set up for transfer back to their own universe.

***

In their original universe, Spock had the four alternates confined to the brig. They screamed and hollered at him, and Kirk tried to bribe him, with absolutely no success. He managed to maintain his calm facade, not giving way to his worry about how Nyota was managing in that barbarian world until his was alone in his quarters. He had known the moment those four materialized that this was not _his _Nyota.

***

As Kirk walked the corridors on the alternate Enterprise, Spock approached him from a side corridor, followed by a Vulcan guard. He congratulated the captain on foiling Chekov's plan and confided that he had no desire for the captaincy. They came to a stop at the agony booth, with Chekov inside. Kirk was appalled. Spock then questioned Kirk about his actions against the planet below, warning him that he would not permit Kirk's aberrations to jeopardize his own position.

***

McCoy assisted Scott in overpowering the guard outside the engine room by injecting him with an instant-acting sedative. They crept into the upper level of the engine room and began their work.

***

Kirk entered his quarters and discovered a woman laying on his bed. She brought him a glass of wine and then talked to him about Chekov's assassination attempt. She came over and wrapped herself around him and kissed him. They were interrupted by Spock's call, telling him that he had been contacted by StarFleet Command, telling him to give Kirk until daybreak on the planet below to carry out his orders - or else he was to kill him and take over as captain of the Enterprise. This was only four hours away.

The woman in Kirk's quarters asked him if she should activate the Tantalus Field. Kirk had no idea what she was talking about, but agreed with her. She activated the controls and he saw Spock on the small screen. She waved her fingers over a button there and said she could kill him just by pressing her fingers. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. She left the room and Kirk quickly called Scotty. Scotty said they had no more than half an hour to get out. Kirk promised to be in the transporter bay in ten minutes.

Spock noticed computer activity in the engineering section and queried the computer. He was informed that top secret research was being conducted by the captain and Mr. Scott. Then he noticed that Sulu was monitoring his communications and called him, threatening him.

Marlena returned to Kirk, dressed now in a floaty sheer dress. She drew him down to the bed, but he told her he had to leave. She thought she was being rejected and prepared to move out. She wound up in his arms, kissing him again. At her question, he affirmed that she was the captain's woman. He could not know that when he left his quarters, she watched him in that Tantulus Device.

Once he was in the turbolift, he called Uhura and warned her that Scotty's signal would be coming soon, and that she must distract Sulu in order for their plan to succeed. Almost immediately, the signal came. She rose from her console and crossed to Sulu's station, making advances at him. He responded readily. When she saw the lights flashing on Sulu's console, she knew they were safe, and she pulled her knife on Sulu, freeing herself from his grasp. She then left the bridge, headed for sick bay. When she was alone in the turbolift, she allowed herself to shake, but quickly pulled herself together. She must stay calm until they managed to return to their own universe, to her own Spock.

Kirk was in the transporter room when he was surprised by Spock, who pulled a phaser on him, ordering him away from the console. Spock demanded to know why he was acting in such an illogical and atypical manner. He threatened to get the information he desired from McCoy if Kirk would not tell him. He ordered him to sick bay. They entered, finding the other three there waiting. Spock recognized that this was the entire landing party and demanded answers. While he was addressing McCoy, Kirk attacked. It took the four of them to bring Spock down, and they might not have succeeded if Uhura had not picked up a skull from somewhere in the room and handed it to Kirk, who hit Spock in the back of the head with it. Spock had flung each of them across the room at least once during the altercation. They stood there only a few second, panting, and then Kirk asked Scotty how much time they had. McCoy interrupted, saying Spock would die without immediate treatment.

***

In Kirk's quarters, Marlena watched on the Tantalus Device.

***

Sulu and three security guards entered sick bay, threatening. They watched in astonishment as the three security guards simply disappeared, one by one. Sulu came at Kirk with a dagger, but Kirk made short work of him, aided by Scotty. Bones was still working on Spock as the others left for the transporter room. On the biobed, Spock's eyes opened. He sat up and grabbed McCoy's wrists. "Why did the captain let me live?" when McCoy did not respond, Spock backed him up against the wall and forced his hand against his face, initiating a mind meld.

When the other three reached the transporter room, Marlena was there waiting, and demanded to be taken along. Kirk tried to explain to her that their power was balanced for four and would not work for five. Uhura, behind her, overpowered her and disarmed her.

Scotty discovered that the automatic controls had been disarmed and the transporter must be operated manually. Then Spock and McCoy entered the transporter room, Spock saying he was the one who had deactivated the controls. He stated that he must have his own captain back. Kirk tried to convince him that the Empire should be overthrown. Spock replied that a man must also have the power. Kirk looked at Marlena, who looked back at him. The four stood on the transporter pad and waited. Spock said he would consider it, and then he threw the switch.

***

They realized with great relief that they were back on their own Enterprise. Uhura heaved a great sigh as she felt the connection to Spock opened back up full. They tumbled down off the pad, almost running toward the console where Spock stood. Their own Spock, with no beard or mustache. Uhura went up until she was almost touching him, looking straight up at his face. McCoy and Scotty were smiling broadly. Kirk grinned and said. "Spock".

Spock stood, with his hands clasped behind his back, nodding his head. "Welcome home, captain." And then he turned his head and bent his face to Uhura. He looked into her eyes and she felt him, so glad to have her back with him.

Later on the bridge, Kirk asked him how he had determined that they had been replaced. "It was far easier for you, as civilized men, to act as barbarians, than it was for them, as barbarians, to act like civilized men." There was no way he could explain that that woman had very obviously _not _been _his_ Nyota Uhura.


	8. Chapter 8:Nightmares

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

**December, 2267**

When Nyota undressed that night, Spock caught sight of the dark bruises on her body. Carefully he he placed his hands on her. "What happened to you? Where did these bruises come from?"

"It was while we were in that other universe."

"Someone did this to you?" His voice was sharp and his hands trembled against her. She could feel his rage, simmering in the background.

"It was at the end, when we were gathered, ready to come back. We were in sick bay. That..that Spock captured the captain and brought him to sick bay at the end of a phaser. The captain attacked him when he took his eyes off of him for a moment. He was very strong - like you - and he threw us around."

"Tell me." His fingertips lightly touched the bruises, and she felt his emotions, boiling high. Rage, and shame, and fear, and sorrow, protectiveness and desire for revenge.

"First he struck the captain and knocked him back, and then Scotty charged him, but he was knocked back as well, and fell onto me, knocking me against a table and then back into the wall. The captain and Scotty and Bones all attacked him and when they were all on the floor, I tried to help. I reached out with my hands - I thought to claw at his eyes, or to grab his ears, I know how sensitive your ears are. He grabbed my upper arms and pushed me away and slung me from him, so that I landed against another wall. I hit the wall with my chin and fell straight down on the floor, stunned. And then Bones grabbed him from the rear, I think. When I was able to get up off the floor, he was being flipped over that Spock's back. He hit the floor hard. And then Scotty managed to get up and charged him again. He just tossed him, like he didn't weigh anything at all. I crawled under the biobed, trying to get to the captain, who was still having trouble getting up off the floor. He'd been hit more than the others. He got up and ran at him, pushing him into the wall and brought his head up hard under that other Spock's chin, snapping his head back. Spock hit him with his fists and the captain fell to the floor again, almost at my feet. Scotty and Bones both jumped on that Spock at once. I found something on a shelf there, a skull or something. It was big and hard. When the captain got up off the floor, I handed it to him and he smashed it down on the back of that Spock's head, knocking him out." She stopped, out of breath.

He looked at her injuries, touching lightly with his fingertips. "I could not protect you. It is my duty to protect you." His voice was rough, almost choked.

She laid her hand against his cheek. "Spock. Look at me. You weren't even in the same universe I was in. And you were here, working hard on figuring out what to do, to get us back where we belonged. That protected me. I do not fault you in any way."

He bent his face until his forehead touched hers. "I still feel that I have failed you. And I can do nothing about it. I cannot reach that man to avenge your pain."

"All I need you to do is hold me, so that I know I am home again. When we materialized back on the transporter pad and I felt you again, in my mind, it was so wonderful. I knew I was safe then." She moved closer to him, leaning on him. "That's all I need. All I'll ever need."

He pulled her close, careful not to touch the bruises. He buried his face in her hair, savoring her scent. And then he lifted her carefully, and laid her in his bed, and curled himself around her, protecting.

***

In the dark of the night, he jolted awake. She was twisting in his arms, smothered cries breaking from her lips. She struggled as he attempted to calm her. He sent waves of love and peace and comfort down the link, trying to break through her terror. And then she was holding him, trying to get even closer, sobbing, and he stroked her softly, murmuring, soothing. When she stopped trembling, he spoke to her. "Tell me."

"I went to the bridge. The captain had asked me to check on his orders from StarFleet. I was the only woman there. And all the men looked at me...like they would tear me apart if they could...it was awful. And when I was sitting at my station, Sulu came over. An awful, scarred Sulu, so arrogant, so vile. And he sneered at me, threatened me, grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. And he said there was nothing I could do about it, because neither the captain nor Spock was on the bridge. No one else there would have helped me, I could tell. I was so scared. But I tried not to let him see that. And then later, the captain said I would have to distract him, because there were lights on his console that would alert him to what the captain and Scotty were doing to reroute power to enable us to get home. And so I did. And he thought he had won me. But I pulled a knife on him and got free. When I was safe, alone in the turbolift, I shook. It was so awful."

"You performed admirably under extremely difficult circumstances. You kept your head. You did not panic. You were courageous. I find no fault at all in any of your behavior." He rubbed her back and stroked her arms, slowly calming her down again. "Can you go back to sleep, Nyota?"

"If you hold me close. I need you so much."

He wrapped himself more closely around her, almost covering her body. His fingers ghostedly gently against the side of her face, helping her to relax, soothing her. "Sleep, k'diwa. Rest and heal."

He lay awake for a long time after she slept again, thinking over the things she had told him. And realized how glad he was that he had insisted that she learn the self-defense techniques that he had taught her. They might very well have saved her life, there in that other universe. They certainly had given her more confidence. Eventually he slept again. And awoke once more to her frantic movements, her strangled cries.

This time he held her close and rocked her gently, soothing, sending calm and peace and love through their link, and she quieted and sobbed softly against his chest. "Oh, Spock, when we materialized on that transporter pad and_ he_ was there, looking so much like you, but not _feeling_ like you at all, I knew something was very, very wrong. And I couldn't _feel_ you, couldn't sense you at all. And somehow I knew you must be going through the same thing. And it hasn't been that long since I truly recovered from Nomad and our bond opened back up again, and it hurt, not to be able to feel it except for a very tiny, tiny, tickle. Every time I saw him, it was so awful. He wasn't you and I needed you so much."

He cradled her against him and stroked and murmured, trying to relieve her pain and sadness. And then she lifted her face and kissed him and arousal soared between them. She gasped at him and clutched him tightly. "Make it all go away. Show me it's really you, that I'm really home again." He did not need any further urging. He tried not to press against her bruises, but his need was great and she was gasping and moaning at him and so very wet against his fingers. He rolled them over and rose above her, positioning himself. And then her hands were there, drawing him in and he shook with it, with the wonder of it, the joy, the exhilaration. He shuddered with the ecstasy, growling at her, and she moaned and cried and arched her body against his. "Spock, my Spock, my love."

He rolled them over again, so that she lay upon him, so relaxed now. He tucked her head against his shoulder, his face in her hair, feeling her breath on his neck. "My Nyota, my k'diwa, only mine." and she sighed and relaxed and slept again. And did not wake again until morning.


	9. Chapter 9:Lingering Traces

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 9 : Lingering Traces**

**December, 2267**

Spock watched Nyota carefully over the next several days, but there were no more nightmares. However, she did seem to be jittery. She kept looking over her shoulder when she sat at her console. More and more often, she turned her chair sideways so that she did not sit with her back to the center of the bridge. If someone came up behind her when she was listening to a message, she would jump in alarm when she sensed them. None of this was good. He was sure that this was a left-over response to the atmosphere on the bridge in that other universe.

He devoted much thought to this problem and decided on a course of action. Every time he saw her look over her shoulder, he sent her a wave of _comfort_. And every time she startled, he sent her _peace_. And every time she turned her chair around, he sent her _calm_. At first, there did not seem to be any reaction, but over the course of a week, he realized that her movements were less shaky, less jerky, and that she spent more time facing her instruments.

That was not all of the plan that he had decided on. Each evening, after supper in the mess hall, he took her on a walk around the ship. Each evening they went somewhere different, walking side by side. Sometimes they did not touch, only walking close together. Other nights, they linked their fingers as they walked. And still other nights, she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and leaned slightly against him. He felt that these walks served several purposes. Besides helping her to get over her fear of being overtaken in the halls by someone intent on mischief, they allowed the crew to see them interacting together while not on duty. This was something they had discussed, and he was willing to implement. He did look forward to the day when they did not have to hide their relationship. He much wanted to be open about it. And the walks also reinforced her memories, which he felt had been slightly weakened by the stresses of that strange side-ways trip. He had not been in favor of her going on that mission to begin with, feeling that she was not yet sufficiently recovered, but Kirk had insisted that he needed her.

And he re-instituted her self-defense lessons, setting her to flipping and evading and rolling from a fall to lash out with her feet and legs. And her confidence began to rise again. It took time. But as a week passed, and then two, and then three, he could see the difference.

And then her presence was requested on another mission. He was uneasy about it, until Jim clapped him on the shoulder and told him to come along. This was much better. He would be there to strengthen her if necessary. And she did seem to be better with him there at her side. She performed excellently, translating the conversations with ease. This was her field, and she was at the top of it. She came back aboard in a very good frame of mind. He was not the slightest bit against taking advantage of that, quite happy to let her have her way with him as soon as she could get him alone.

But she still did not want him off the ship. Each time he transported down to the surface of a planet, she quailed. She definitely wanted his presence, close. He did not know how to counteract this. Not that he would mind, ordinarily, but not when his absence caused panic. Perhaps time alone could solve this. And so it proved to be. Slowly, but surely, the panic lessened, until there was only a brief flutter of rapid heartbeat and unease when he must leave the ship. And he relaxed again, sure that she was herself again. But he desired greatly to find a way for them to have another shore leave, to find another cabin by a lake where they could be together, just themselves. Soon.


	10. Cptr 10:Age is More Than a Frame of Mind

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'The Deadly Years'

____________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 10 : Age is More Than a Frame of Mind**

**January, 2268**

Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Chekov, Scotty, and ensign Galway beamed down to Gamma Hydra IV to determine what supplies the colony needed. Chekov walked into one of the buildings and found a shriveled corpse. He screamed and ran back out. The remainder of the team went to see what had frightened him. McCoy examined the body and said he had died of old age. Spock hastened to correct him, stating that all the people on this base were young. An older couple came in and introduced themselves as the manager Robert Johnson, aged 29, and his wife Elaine, aged 27. They looked at least 50 years older than that.

They beamed the Johnsons up to sick bay and Kirk attempted to question them. Their mental processes were not clear enough to provide any useful information.

Dr Janet Wallace, an endocrinologist, Doris Atkins, and Commodore Stocker were invited to participate in the briefing. They were all on the Enterprise en route to somewhere else. McCoy briefed them on the medical condition of the two survivors. There was a lot of speculation on the cause of the deaths, but nothing concrete came from the discussion.

***

When Kirk returned to the bridge, Nyota glanced at him as he walked past, but he did not pause until Spock stopped him, reporting on the checks he had made on the sensors. Nothing out of the ordinary had been found except the fact that a comet had recently passed this way. Kirk once again left the bridge, repeating the order to maintain standard orbit. Spock's brows drew together slightly, it was very unusual for Kirk to make that sort of mistake.

***

From his quarters, Kirk called Spock on the bridge and ordered him to check out the comet. Spock assured him that he was indeed doing so, based on his previous orders. Now Spock began to be concerned.

The members of the landing party started to show up in sick bay, complaining of strange aches and pains, trouble hearing, forgetfulness. And their hair started to turn grey - all except for Chekov, who did not show any symptoms at all. And then McCoy diagnosed arthritis in Kirk. Due to his Vulcan constitution, Spock was aging much slower than the others. McCoy said they were aging approximately thirty years per day. Spock informed them that their mental faculties were aging faster than their bodies and they would all soon become senile.

Spock reported that he was having difficulties concentrating, his eyesight was fading, and he was having trouble adjusting to the normal temperature of the ship, which seemed much colder to him than usual.

***

That night, in his quarters, Nyota ran her fingers through the gray at his temples. He did not have nearly as much as the other three men, but there should not have been any there. He complained of the cold, and she turned up the temperature another five degrees and brought a blanket and wrapped it around him. He squinted at her, trying to get her face into focus. He laid his fingers against the side of her face, caressing softly, and she snuggled up against him. "Come to bed, Spock. You will be warmer."

He trembled against her. "Nyota...I…"

She turned her face into his neck and spoke softly. "You are still my Spock, and I don't care if it takes longer and you aren't as vigorous as before, I still want you."

He pulled her close and wrapped himself about her. He could not bring himself to think what she would do in a few days when his memory failed and he could not remember who she was.

***

When Kirk entered the bridge the next afternoon, Nyota was standing at her console, preparing some data disks. She looked hard the captain, who had aged so much. He walked stiffly, and moved slowly. She watched him, concerned. He was aging so much faster than Spock. She seated herself in her chair, but looking toward the captain, watching his interaction with the other crew members.

The captain's yeoman brought him the fuel consumption report to sign and he dropped the stylus on the floor. She started to retrieve it for him, but he stopped her. Commodore Stocker watched the whole thing. Kirk questioned why the Commodore was on the bridge. When the Commodore stated that he was concerned with the failing health of valuable StarFleet officers, Kirk said that he would send a message to StarBase 10. Spock quietly stepped forward and stated that he had sent such a message just that morning. Nyota was watching again, even more concerned now.

Kirk turned away and called to his yeoman, asking for the fuel consumption report. When she did not give it to him, saying that he had already signed it, he became angry and yanked her PADD out of her hands. He took her stylus and looked at the PADD, seeing his signature already there. Spock was watching, concerned, but he said nothing. Commodore Stoker looked very upset.

***

Nyota went over to the engineering console to check on something, and on her way back noticed that Kirk had fallen asleep in the command chair, his head resting on his fist. She stopped, finding it difficult to believe. Everyone on the bridge was watching. When she heard the turbolift doors start to open, she quickly continued on to her station and everyone else turned back to their consoles. Spock entered the bridge, head bent over a PADD, and headed for Kirk's side, speaking to him without realizing his state. When he turned to face him and raised his head, he stopped in the middle of a word. Commodore Stoker now stood on the other side of the command chair, extreme concern on his face.

Spock looked at Kirk, his brows drawn together. He looked stunned. Gently he reached out and touched Kirk's arm. "Captain." Kirk started and turned his face to look at Spock. He drew himself up in his chair and said he had been thinking. Spock did not disagree with him, although he had obviously been sleeping. Spock reported that he believed that they had found the cause of the affliction. Kirk sat up straighter, more alert now.

Spock gave his report, stating that it was indeed the comet that was to blame. Way down on the lower end of the scale, there was unusual radiation. There was residue from the comet on the planet still. Kirk complemented him on a job well done and rose from the command chair. He said they should go down and consult with McCoy. On the way to the turbolift, he suddenly stopped and returned to Nyota's station and began to dictate a message to StarFleet Command while Spock watched. He specified code 2, but Nyota quickly reminded him that the Romulans had broken that code. When he had finished the message, he directed Sulu to move the orbit to 20,000 kilometers perigee.

Sulu turned. "Another 20,000, Captain?"

Kirk came unglued and started yelling, accusing the crew of questioning all his commands. Spock watched, more concerned than ever. This would not do at all. He quietly asked Sulu to state their present orbit. When Sulu replied that they were at 20,000, Kirk rolled his eyes, glared around the bridge, and muttered, "Maintain." Once again, everyone on the bridge was watching the captain.

***

McCoy ranted about not knowing about the radiation earlier and Spock stated that his thinking processes were no longer efficient. Spock then stated that he had raised the temperature in his quarters to 125 degrees and wondered whether there was anything that he could be given that would raise his tolerance of cold. McCoy sputtered and fumed and said he was just an old county doctor.

When Spock was leaving sick bay, Commodore Stocker stopped him and tried to convince him to relieve the captain from duty. The Commodore reminded him that his Vulcan physique gave him greater stamina and that he showed the effects much less that the captain did. Spock began to give him a list of the things that were wrong with him, but the Commodore stopped him, saying that if all of these things were wrong with a Vulcan, it must be so much worse for a human. Spock refused, turning away from him. Stoker then reminded him of regulations, saying that he must convene a competency hearing. Spock resisted, but Stoker persisted until he agreed.

***

When Nyota entered Spock's quarters that evening, the heat was overpowering. She stifled a gasp, not wanting Spock to hear, but he turned his head and looked at her. "You do not have to withstand this heat, Nyota. You do not have to stay in here with me. Return to your own quarters and rest."

She burst into tears, clenching her fist in front of her mouth. "Don't you want me here?"

He rose to his feet and moved slowly to stand in front of her. He spoke very softly. "I very much desire your company, k'diwa, but it is much too hot for you in here."

"You forget that I grew up in Africa, mister. I can stand a little heat."

His trembling hand reached out to her, caressing her hair. He whispered. "My Nyota."

"Yes, I am, and don't you ever forget it." She moved until her body was molded against his, wrapping her arms around him. "Now come to bed and make love to me. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

He trembled against her. His voice was barely audible. "I do not believe that I am capable, Nyota."

"Do you not still have a mouth?"

He pulled her up against him and looked down into her eyes. "Yes, k'diwa. I do indeed."

***

When the competency hearing started, Spock read into the minutes that it had not been his idea and that he had been overruled. Kirk insisted that the whole thing be called off, but Spock informed him that this could not be done. The questioning then began. One incident after another of Kirk's memory lapses were brought up and testified to. Kirk objected. Spock continued with the questioning. Nyota watched, first Spock, then the people being questioned. She was not happy to be part of this. Eventually, it was her turn to be questioned. She tried not to say anything incriminating, but Spock asked her one leading question after another until she had divulged the whole incident. Spock looked into her eyes and nodded slightly, telling her to sit down. She stood there for a moment and then reseated herself.

Now Spock questioned McCoy about Kirk's condition. McCoy was extremely irritable and almost refused to answer the questions. Spock closed his eyes, trying to control his own irritation. He asked McCoy again whether he agreed with the computer's assessment of Kirk's apparent age. Finally McCoy agreed.

Now it was Kirk's chance to testify. He tried to refute everything that had been said, making mistakes as he went. Eventually he looked right at Spock and said he would not have believed it of him. Spock frowned at him and dropped his eyes. No one else would look at him either. They were embarrassed and sad. Kirk tried to get Spock to ask him more questions, but Spock refused, and asked him to leave the room so that they could vote. Kirk left the room, headed for his quarters.

After Kirk left the room, Commodore Stoker assumed command and ordered a direct course to StarBase 10. Sulu questioned him, as the direct route went straight across the Neutral Zone. Stoker insisted.

Spock went to Kirk's quarters to give him the news. Kirk accused him of wanting command. Spock informed him that he had not assumed command. Kirk demanded to know who was in charge and Spock informed him that Stoker had stepped into that position. Kirk then accused him of being disloyal and ordered him out of his quarters, saying he never wanted to look at him again. Spock bowed his head and slowly walked out of the room.

***

Later Kirk went to sick bay and found Spock already there. He demanded to know why he was there.

Spock looked up, squinted his eyes, trying to focus. "It would seem to be the place where I can be of the most use."

Kirk began to talk about Chekov, demanding to know why he was not affected. He stated they had been together the entire time. Spock interrupted, stating that that was not the case. And then they remembered that Chekov had run out of that building scared stiff. Bones began to muse, speaking of previous treatments for radiation sickness. And then Spock and Dr Wallace went to the medical lab and began to work on a possible cure.

***

On the bridge, Commodore Stocker was paralyzed with fear when the Romulans attacked. Shot after shot hit the Enterprise, but Stocker refused to fire back, trying instead to contact them on subspace communications to explain why they were in the Neutral Zone. Several people tried to tell him that this would not work, but he refused to listen.

***

Spock came into the sick bay with the compound they had created, saying that it might cure, or it might kill, but there was no remaining time. Kirk demanded that he be injected. He thrashed and jerked on the biobed, but the faces of the watchers began to beam.

***

On the bridge, everyone watched the viewscreen, seeing the Romulan Bird of Prey fire on them again and again. Nyota told Stoker that she had tried all known hailing frequencies. He then decided that he must surrender. Chekov informed him that the Romulans did not take captives. Stoker was paralyzed into inaction by his fear. And then the turbolift doors opened and Kirk strode back onto the bridge, flinging orders about, fully restored to health. He came over to the communications stations and ordered Nyota to send a message to StarFleet Command, using code 2. She started to remind him that code 2 had been broken, but he insisted that that was what he wanted. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but she complied. Kirk began to recite the text of the message, saying that he would implement the destruct order, using the corbormite device recently installed, which would result in the total destruction of everything within a 200,000 kilometer diameter, establishing a dead zone, which all Federation ships should avoid for the next four years. Spock looked up from his scanner, telling Kirk that his bluff had worked. Kirk immediately asked for warp 8 and they escaped from the Neutral Zone.

Kirk now gave orders to head to StarBase 10. Shortly after that McCoy entered the bridge, fully restored. He said that Scotty was also fully restored. He then turned to Spock and said any time he was ready. Spock looked at him, and then replied. " I am quite ready now, doctor."

McCoy taunted him. "Because of your Vulcan physique, I have prepared an extremely potent shot for you. However, I thought you might like to know that I have removed all the breakables from sick bay."

Spock nodded. "That is very considerate of you doctor." He left his station and followed McCoy to the turbolift, looking down at Nyota as he passed her. She smiled back up at him, very ready for him to be restored to her in all his glory. She had definite plans for him tonight and she watched his ears turn green as he received them. But he was quite glad to meet all of her demands. And even added a few that she had not included.


	11. Chapter 11:In a Cabin, On a Lake

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 11 : In a Cabin, On a Lake**

**January, 2268**

Spock heard Kirk announcing general shore leave just as he entered the turbolift. He turned and glanced in Nyota's direction and found her looking straight at him. He nodded slightly. He went straight to his quarters and flipped on the comlink, beginning to search. This planet was only partially developed. Over half the planet was still woods and otherwise undeveloped land. Surely there were cabins scattered about to rent. A quick search turned up four different companies offering this service. One by one, he flipped through their offerings. On the third cabin listed by the fourth company he found exactly what he wanted. He pulled up the rental form and filled it out as fast as he could. He wanted this settled before the entire crew started looking for places to go. As soon as his galactic credit id was accepted, he breathed a sigh of relief. The list of options appeared on the screen and he began to tick off what they wanted - foodstuffs, cut wood for the fireplace, lounge chairs on the deck outside - this company had good choices. They even offered to obtain a rental flitter and have it waiting there at the rental office for him, so that no extra stop was necessary. He gladly paid a small premium for this service.

By the time Nyota slipped into his quarters it was all done. She settled down in his lap and he showed her the pictures. She was thrilled. And then he pulled up the shore leave schedule and slotted them both in, starting the next morning right after breakfast. They both desperately needed a week's solitude.

Nyota got up from his lap and pulled his duffle down off the shelf over the closet and set it on the table. She went to his dresser and started pulling out briefs, socks, tee-shirts. He sat and watched her for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of her being domestic, and then he got up and fetched trousers and shirts and a light jacket from the closet. In no time at all, she was sealing up the duffle. He took it and sat it against the wall, next to the door. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starved." And so they went off to the mess hall, sitting with friends and chatting about the exciting things they meant to do on shore leave. After they left the mess hall, they headed to her quarters, and he pulled down her duffel while she rummaged through the drawers, selecting things. He went over and pulled open a drawer she had not pulled anything from yet and lifted out several items. She lifted one eyebrow at him and giggled, but she put the scraps of silk and lace into the duffle. Her duffle went to the wall beside the door as well. The only thing they would need to do in the morning was add their toiletry items.

She looked at him and he looked at her, and they both began to issue orders to the computer at once. Nyota stopped, giggling, and he lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder, and carried her into the bedroom. "Is this the way you're going to treat me for the next week?" She was rubbing her hands up and down his back, squeezing his buttocks, setting him on fire.

"I shall treat you in the manner which you deserve." He stated, dropping her down on the bed and covering her body with his. "And you will delight in it." In no time at all, she was bare and moaning at him, telling him what she wished him to do. And he did all of it. And she still asked for more. It was very good that he was a Vulcan with exceptional staying power. A puny human male would not be able to satisfy her at all.

***

They could hardly sit still through breakfast, so eager to be off that they were almost trembling. They left the mess hall and went their separate ways, putting the last items in their duffles, picking them up and heading for the transporter room. He counted the people in line and made her wait for two more before he let her get in line. And then he went and stood beside the console, chatting with Scotty. When she was standing on the pad, he went casually over and stood on the opposite side, the other discs filling almost that quickly. And then the familiar tingles were there, and they were down on the planet.

***

They picked up their flitter and the keys to the cabin. The directions were already programmed into the flitter. They were given a small map of the area and a sheet with pictures of the cabin and the small lake it was on. Assured that everything was ready, they put their duffels in the cargo area, fastened up the safety webbing, and rose into the air. The flight took only twenty minutes, and then they were circling the small lake, looking down at the cabin. Spock took over the controls and landed carefully on the plascrete landing strip. They were out and into the cabin in only a moment. They would check out the lake later. Right now they had something else entirely on their minds.

The bed was large and at a perfect height. Which they proved as soon as they could get free of their clothing. He knelt at the end and pulled her down until his mouth was feasting on her. She moaned and sighed and bucked against him as he teased her unmercifully. And then she screamed and sobbed and clutched at the bed covering and her body convulsed against his mouth, his hands. She called his name, shuddering and shaking and he burned to hear her. He rose to his feet and flipped her over, pulling her bottom high. She laid her shoulders down on the bed and turned her face to the side. She spread her knees apart, opening herself up to him and he shook and shuddered as he slid into her wet depths. He groaned at the feelings she generated in him, splayed out before him, welcoming, tight about him, squeezing as he pumped into her. He did not last long, roaring out his completion as he filled her with his heat. He bent over, his chest against her back, and bit the nape of her neck and felt her convulse about him again. He was almost delirious with lust and pleasure and love.

He pulled out of her body, slowly, and she slumped down, rolling over, looking up at him, grinning. He knelt on the bed and pulled her body effortlessly up higher on the bed, plunging back in when he had her where he wanted her. And she bucked and screamed and clawed at his back, and bit his chest and his neck and he growled at her, loudly, and came hard, again.

This time he fell over onto the bed beside her, and wondered whether he was not sated for the time being. But she was sliding over his body, her hands on his ears, and soon he was sheathed within her again. This time they both shuddered to such an intense end that they had nothing left. She collapsed down onto him, he wrapped his arms about her, and they slept.

***

They awoke much less tense than they had been when they arrived. The shower that followed left them even more relaxed. And then it was definitely time to check out the food and fill up the fireplace with wood and take a walk along the shoreline.

Each day found them more and more relaxed, more comfortable, less intense. They spent the evenings in front of the fire, the light gleaming on skin. They moved slowly, softly, delighting each other with touch and words, enjoying their time together. And they touched each other always, in everything they did, fingertips and palms and lips, always touching, sharing feelings, thoughts, sensations.

They had needed this so badly. They had been through much together. And now they healed together. And fused themselves closer and closer, until one knew what the other was thinking almost before the thought was formed. It was sublime.

And then there were the times when all she wore were the scraps of silk and lace he had added to the duffel. Walking about the cabin, parading herself for him until he could stand it no longer and grabbed her up and carried her into the bedroom, laughing.

And then it was time to go. They packed up and cleaned up and got in the flitter and flew back. They arrived at the beam-up point only a few minutes before the designated time. He watched her walk into the open area and then approached from a different angle, going to the other side of the clearing. Surely soon they could dispense with this subterfuge. And then it was time and they took their places and the tingles started. When they finished, they were back aboard the Enterprise. They started off down the hall and he could tolerate it no longer. With two quick strides, he caught up with her and reaching out, linked his fingers about hers. She gave a tiny gasp, but did not pull away. And so they went, down the corridors, until they reached her quarters, and they both went in. He did not even check to see whether there was anyone in the corridor. He needed to be with her and so he would do so. And he did not care in the least who might see.


	12. Chapter 12:Logic Does Not Lie

Author's Note : Based on the TOS episode "I, Mudd"

__________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 12 : Logic Does Not Lie**

**January, 2268**

Spock and McCoy were walking down the corridor when the new officer greeted them. Mr Norman bothered McCoy in a way that he found difficult to explain. In fact, his explanation sounded just like Spock. Spock turned and walked away. McCoy rolled his eyes and caught up with Spock, trying to make up for his ill-stated comments. He was not very successful.

Mr Norman entered the auxiliary control room and overrode all the controls. Sulu noticed on the bridge that a course correction had been fed in and alerted the captain, who tried to contact auxiliary control with no luck. Uhura watched over her shoulder as the two men tried to get control of the ship back. Kirk contacted security and sent out an intruder alert and then told Uhura to call Spock to the bridge.

Security arrived in the auxiliary control room and found the technician who had been on duty unconscious. The head of the team called Kirk and told him that all the master controls were jammed. Spock entered the bridge and stopped by Uhura as Kirk undated him on what was happening. Kirk tried to contact the emergency manual control in engineering with no luck. The intruder was in engineering. Scotty managed only a short sentence to Kirk before collapsing. Sulu reported that their speed was increasing and that he could not stop it. Kirk told Spock to assist and headed for engineering, but was stopped at the turbolift door by Mr Norman, who stated that he was in total control of the ship and any tampering on their part would result in the destruction of the ship. Kirk asked Spock to confirm this, which he did. Mr Norman then informed them that 'they' required the ship. When Kirk asked who 'they' were, Mr Norman lifted the hem of his shirt and showed them his circuitry.

They recognized him as an android. When he folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, Spock attempted to perform a mind meld and informed Kirk that he appeared to have turned himself off. He stood in the same position for the next four days, and then awoke and gave orders for a specific landing party to consist of the captain, the science officer, the medical officer, the communications officer, and navigator. When Kirk protested, he was told that if he did not comply, the engines would be destroyed.

When the party transported down, they were met by two beautiful young women and escorted into another room, where they were startled to recognize Harry Mudd, with two more of the beautiful women beside him. When Kirk tried to communicate with the Enterprise, one of the young women crushed his communicator. Mudd and Kirk exchanged threats and insults, and Mudd informed them that they were going to be there for the rest of their lives. He thought that was enormously funny.

Mudd informed them that he should be addressed as Mudd, the First, and that he was in control of this planet. After some questioning, they determined that Mudd had committed fraud, been arrested, sentenced to death, and escaped. Somehow he had found this planet full of androids, and he insisted that they would not let him go. So he had brought them here to replace him.

When the androids led them to their quarters, they questioned Norman and discovered the history of the androids. Kirk then ordered the androids out of their quarters and they tried to decide what they could do to escape.

Spock wandered around, looking for the central controller, which he did find. When he asked questions, Norman replied that he was not programmed to respond in that area.

When Scotty appeared, they discovered that the entire crew had been beamed down to the surface and the only ones on board the Enterprise were androids.

The members of the bridge crew were tempted with their heart's desires. Kirk berated them when they said it was really a very nice place. He knew that McCoy had been tempted with a huge medical research lab and Scotty with a mechanical lab, with laser research beyond his wildest dreams, but he couldn't image what would have tempted Uhura. When she leaned back and smiled, and said 'Immortality', he did not know how to react. Spock however, looked at her until she dropped her eyes, chastened. Kirk then became angry, telling them to straighten up and help him get the ship back. He reminded them that they were in a cage.

One of the female androids came into the room and asked if there was anything that any of them wanted. Kirk and Spock managed to get her very confused and partially non-functional by defining unhappiness and comparing the Enterprise to a beautiful woman. They began to formulate a plan.

When Mudd tried to get the androids to beam him up to the Enterprise, they refused, explaining that humanoids were flawed and needed controlling. They planned to take over the whole galaxy, controlling by serving.

Kirk and Spock began to discuss the way in which the androids functioned, figuring out that all the androids composed a very complex brain, with Norman as the control unit.

McCoy tranquilized Mudd. Kirk then requested the medical equipment on the Enterprise to treat him, telling the android that she would not serve if she did not allow this. The android followed him to the quarters where all the other humans where and observed Mudd. Everyone gave conflicting reasons as to what was wrong with him, confusing the android.

Then Kirk went back to the main room and summoned two more androids. McCoy and Scotty came in and pretended to play instruments while Uhura and Chekov danced. Kirk told the androids that they were celebrating their captivity. And then Uhura struck Chekov. When Kirk ordered Chekov to stand absolutely still, he jumped up and down and clapped his hands. Soon the two androids were frozen in shock.

At the same time, Spock was in the laser lab, distracting two more androids. He attempted to perform a Vulcan nerve pinch on one, with no effect. He then told one of the androids that he loved her and the other that he hated her because she was identical to the other. They both froze almost instantly. He muttered 'Fascinating' as he left the lab.

Everyone except Chekov and Uhura went to the main control room. Kirk began to query Norman. Each of the men began to spout contradictory statements, culminating with Scotty begging to be killed and the other all pointing their fingers at him and whistling. Scotty then collapsed and the others laughed and congratulated each other. Kirk then asked Spock for the explosive. Spock reached under his shirt and brought out an empty hand and started molding nothing between his hands. Scotty jumped up from the floor and ran around behind the control console. Spock tossed the imaginary explosive to Mudd, who made a very fancy catch. He knelt on the floor and asked McCoy for a detonator, a fuse, primer, appearing to attach them to something. Then he made a golf swing at the imaginary bomb, and everyone reeled about as though there had been an explosion. Soon they had Norman completely undone. Smoke came out of his head and his eyes closed. All of the androids appeared to be frozen.

They reprogrammed the androids. They informed Harry Mudd that he would be staying behind. He was furious. And then they showed Mudd his special android attendant - the one made in the image of his wife Stella. But there was not just one of them, but 500. He begged and pleaded, but they left him there and beamed back aboard the Enterprise.

***

Later that evening, Spock came to Nyota's quarters. He was confused. He looked at her, trying to formulate his question. "Why would you want immortality? I do not understand."

"Well, I don't, not really. But the idea of always being beautiful, of not aging at all, that has appeal."

One slanted eyebrow rose high. "But you will always be beautiful, no matter what changes occur. This is already true."

She looked at him in amazement, reaching out to lay her hand against his cheek. "Spock, that is such a nice thing to say."

"It is only the truth, Nyota. You will always be beautiful to me. Always."

She moved closer, leaning against him, and wound her arms around him. "But I will not live as long as you." There was sadness in her voice.

He laid his face against the top of her head, breathing in her dear scent. "There are no absolutes in this universe, Nyota. None know how long they will live. I might die tomorrow. We cannot know."

She trembled against him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Each day we have together is a gift. Let us not waste one crying about something that has not happened." and he laid her down and showed her how much he treasured her, until she bucked against him and screamed out his name, pulling him over the edge with her into the white hot ecstasy.


	13. Chapter 13:Time to Get Tough

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 13 : Time to Get Tough**

**January, 2268**

Spock stood against the back wall of the gym and watched. Although he knew she was worried, he felt that she was doing very well at her new task. The captain had finally implemented the plan to teach additional self-defense techniques to any woman who wished to learn. The very first thing to do was to get these woman flexible. So Nyota was leading a group, showing them how to twist and stretch to limber up their bodies. They certainly did not want to cause any injuries.

They had sat together at the table in her quarters and come up with a plan - a test to administer. The women must be able to run a certain distance in a certain amount of time, to swim a certain distance in a certain amount of time, to do a specified number of pushups and chinups, before they started anything else. This was to be sure that the basic conditioning was there, that a basic amount of strength was present. Those passing that test could start right in with the flexibility training, and learning how to fall, and working with the dumbbells. It might not be what they expected, but this training must be done right.

Nyota stopped and went to one of the women, adjusted her stance, turned her foot a bit, and had her repeat her actions, praising her this time. She was doing well. He sent her a wave of warmth and saw her face crease in a smile.

But now 'his' group of women was approaching, nervous about what they might be asked to do. He lined them up and gave each a pair of small dumbbells, and demonstrated the required actions to them. He went down the line, gently adjusted grip here and there, watching, appraising.

On the next mat, the captain was demonstrating falling rolls. Some of those women were much to tense and would hurt themselves if he was not careful. Ah, but he was alert. He was going from one to the next, teasing lightly, placing hands to show them where they were too tense.

And in the pool room he could hear McCoy, calling time. He would be marking down the number of laps each woman had swum. He could hear the treadmills, whirring, but he had forgotten who was monitoring there, and his attention was needed here. He stopped one woman from extending her arm too far and damaging her elbow. Once again, he patiently explained what should be done.

***

It would take many weeks to see improvements in most of these women. He was only too aware of that. And yet it was so important. And he had finally made the captain and other department heads see it. So he would give all the time necessary to make the program successful. Even though it cut into his own conditioning. Even though it cut into the time that he and Nyota usually spent together on Saturday. And she did not complain. She fully understood the importance of this program.

And now it was time for today's session to end. He had the women put the dumbbells back in the rack and then sent them to the showers. Kirk came over and slapped him on the shoulder. His brows drew together. The man would never learn! But Kirk was radiating happiness and contentment. "This is going to work, Spock! I can tell! This will make a difference."

"I certainly hope so, captain. If it does not, we have wasted our time."

McCoy came in from the pool room just in time to hear his statement. "It definitely won't be a waste of time. Just the increased cardio-vascular conditioning will be a boost to their health, even if none of them ever become self-defense experts. And most of these women are really looking forward to what they will learn when they have shown that their bodies are in good enough shape to learn it." He clasped Spock's shoulder. "You did good, hobgoblin."

Spock kept his face impassive. He did wish the doctor would not call him that. However, it did seem like a complement this time. He felt Nyota in the back of his mind, soothing. Yes, she felt that it was a compliment as well. He would not complain, then.


	14. Chapter 14:Tribblulations

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'The Trouble with Tribbles'

___________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 14 : Tribbulations**

**February, 2268**

Spock stated that Space Station K7 was now within sensor range and seated himself at the table in the captain's ready room along with the captain and Chekov. Kirk asked questions of the two men about the area. The Klingons were also claiming this area of space. Their meeting was interrupted by a call from Uhura who stated that she was picking up a subspace distress call on a priority channel from Space Station K7. Kirk ordered warp factor 6 and Red alert. The three men exited the room, heading for the bridge.

The assumption was that the Klingons had attacked the station. They armed the phasers and prepared for battle, but as they approached the station, they could not see any problem. Kirk exchanged a look with Spock, who simply raised an eyebrow. Kirk then ordered Uhura to open a channel to the space station, breaking radio silence. He inquired as the the cause of the emergency.

Mr. Lurry, manager of the space station, answered. He asked Kirk to beam over for an explanation. Kirk ordered Spock to accompany him and told Uhura to have the transporter room stand by. When they beamed into the manager's office of the space station, Kirk strode angrily across the room, demanding to know why a priority distress call had been issued when there was no emergency.

"That was my order, captain." came the reply from the other man standing in the office. Lurry introduced him as Nilz Baris, out from earth to take charge of the development project for Sherman's Planet. Introductions were made all around the room. Baris then demanded all the security guards available to stand guard on the storage compartment containing the quadrotriticale, which was the only Earth grain that would grow on Sherman's planet.

Kirk confronted Baris, accusing him of misusing the priority one channel. Spock explained that this was a Federation offense. Baris was incensed. Lurry suggested a token of a couple of guards, as there was a considerable amount of traffic in the area.

Kirk called the Enterprise and ordered stand-down from general quarters. He then ordered two security guards to beam down and authorized shore leave for all off-duty personnel. Spock felt Nyota's question in the back of his mind, but was only able to tell her that he would explain later.

Spock accompanied Kirk to the public bar, where Kirk knocked back a quick drink. They were leaving the bar when Uhura entered, accompanied by Chekov. Kirk teased her that she had wasted no time in taking advantage of the shore leave and she replied that she did not often _get_ shore leave, but she was smiling. Chekov stated that he was there to 'help' her shop. Spock watched, sensing the Nyota's amusement. That young puppy had no idea how she felt about him and how very little chance he had at obtaining anything other than friendship from her.

A large man brushed past them in the doorway, saying excuse me, but not stopping at all. He proceeded straight to the bar.

Kirk took the sample container of quadrotriticale from Spock and showed it to Chekov, asking him about it. Chekov recognized it immediately, claiming it as a Russian invention. Spock followed Kirk out, silently telling Nyota that he would see her later.

At the bar, the bartender was arguing with the large man who had brushed past them, who was offering him jewels and other oddities from the far reaches of the galaxy. Apparently the man was a trader. The bartender was refusing everything. And then, as Uhura and Chekov approached the bar, the large man brought out something new. Something small, and soft, and fuzzy. Uhura's eyes lit up. "Ooh, what is it? Is it alive? May I hold it?" She held out her hands and the trader smiled widely at her, dropping the small fuzzy object into her cupped hands. She petted it softly with one finger and it trilled and cooed at her. "Oh, it's adorable." She petted it and cooed back at it. "What is it called?"

The trader smiled even wider. "That, lovely lady, is a tribble. Only the sweetest creature known to man."

Uhura held the little fuzzball up to her ear, listening to the purring trill. The soft fur against her cheek tickled. She offered it to Chekov, so that he could hear the purring, too. She turned back to the trader. "Are you selling them?"

The bartender leaned forward. "That's what we're trying to decide now." The trader and the bartender haggled for a few minutes, and then they reached an agreement. What they did not notice was that while they argued and Uhura and Chekov watched, the tribble slithered across the bar and began to eat the spilled sample of quadrotriticale. When the bargain had been struck, Uhura asked the bartender what he would be selling them for. He quoted her a price of 10 credits, but the large man plucked the tribble out of the bartender's hand, stating that it was his sample, and presented it to her as a gift. She smiled and blushed, but accepted the tiny animal with joy. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt Spock's curious query.

Spock and Kirk were talking in the ready room when they received a call from StarFleet, ordering them to provide any assistance that Baris requested. The call was barely over when Uhura was back online telling them that sensors had identified a Klingon battlecruiser, closing on the station. Kirk immediately ordered the ship to red alert and said they would be right up.

When they got to the bridge, Spock came to stand beside the command chair, watching the display on the screen. The Klingon ship was only a 1000 kilometers from the station. Uhura leaned toward the command chair and told Kirk his call to the station manager was ready and he told her to put it on the main screen. And there was Lurry and the captain of the Klingon vessel, sitting in Lurry's office. Spock raised one eyebrow and turned to meet Kirk's look of astonishment. Kirk quietly cancelled red alert and told Lurry that they would beam right down. Uhura immediately called security to cancel the red alert. Spock only had time to cast a quick glance in her direction as he headed once more for the turbolift.

After a short discussion, Kirk told the Klingon captain to bring his men down for shore leave, but only twelve at a time - and that he would have an equal number of security men there as well.

They returned to the ship and discovered that the tribble had multiplied. Kirk was somewhat perturbed and questioned Uhura about it. Spock stood behind Nyota and watched her interaction with the furry creature. She seemed very pleased with it and he could feel her happiness in the back of his mind. In fact, everyone at the table seemed to be quite intrigued. He picked one up and began to pet it. It was extremely soft. Caressing it was extremely pleasant. When Kirk looked at him, he commented that it was a most curious creature. He held it close to his ear and listened to the trilling. This was the first chance he had had to examine one closely, as she had left hers in her quarters last night when she came to him.

"Its trilling seems to have a tranquilizing effect on the human nervous system." He looked at the tribble, and then started petting it again. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kirk watching him, a strange look on his face. "Fortunately, of course, I am immune to its effect." his voice slowed down as he continued to speak, but he never stopped petting the tribble.

Nyota turned about in her seat and looked up at him with an expression of astonishment on her face. In the back of his mind he could hear her amusement. He looked about and realized everyone was now watching him. Quickly he put the tribble back on the table. He gave Nyota one look, trying to convey to her that he had not actually been under the spell of that small creatures, but somehow he did not think that she believed him. He followed Kirk out of the rec room before anyone else could say anything.

McCoy asked for one and Uhura agreed on the condition that he not tell her if he decided to dissect it. Then others asked, and she gave away all but the original.

***

Kirk and Spock were walking down one of the ship's corridors when Kirk was paged. It was a call from Baris. Kirk ordered it piped to the communicator where he stood. Baris declared that the station was swarming with Klingons and demanded that Kirk do something about it. Kirk replied that there were guards on the grain and guards on the Klingons and both of those were because that was what StarFleet wanted. He finished the conversation and grimaced, then started off in a different direction. Spock asked him where he was going. "To Sick bay, with a headache."

When he reached sick bay, he found Bones with a large group of tribbles. He asked for something for his headache and asked where all the tribbles came from. Bones replied that Uhura had given him one. "But there are eleven here!" Bones replied that the tribbles seemed to do nothing but reproduce.

Kirk went to the transporter bay to caution those departing on shore leave. He found Scotty there and forced him to go as well.

***

Scotty entered the bar with Chekov and another lieutenant. The trader came and offered him a tribble. When he refused, the trader went to a table full of Klingons and offered it to them. The tribble reared up and made a hideous noise and the Klingon lunged backwards, incensed. The trader quickly backed away.

One of the Klingons went to the bar and insulted first the tribbles, and then the Earthmen. Chekov wanted to retaliate, but Scotty restrained him. The Klingon then insulted Kirk. Chekov rose to his feet. Once again Scotty restrained him. The third time, Scotty ordered him to be seated. The Klingon then began to insult the Enterprise. Scotty began to steam. Scotty asked the Klingon to rephrase his statement. The Klingon then offered an even worse insult. Scotty rose to his feet, turned, and cold-cocked the Klingon. Chekov eagerly rose to join in. Soon there was a full-scale riot going on. Eventually the bartender returned with security.

As a result of the fight, shore leave was cancelled. Kirk lined up all the men who had participated and began to questions them. Kirk confined them all the quarters when they would not confess who had thrown the first punch. He stopped Scotty from leaving and continued to question him. Scotty confessed that he had thrown the first punch. With continued questioning, Kirk discovered what had happened. Scotty was delighted to be restricted to quarters, where he would be able to catch up on his technical journals.

***

In the medical lab, Spock and McCoy continued to work on the puzzle of the tribbles, which now overflowed the containers they were kept in. Spock commented that he saw no use for the tribbles, to which McCoy replied that not everything had to have a use. After a short exchange of words, McCoy informed Spock that he _liked_ the tribbles and Spock replied that he had found one redeeming quality that they had. When McCoy demanded to know what that was, Spock replied that they did not talk too much, and left the lab.

***

Kirk returned to the bridge, which was covered with tribbles, in fact, he sat on one. He called McCoy to the bridge. He walked around the bridge, confiscating tribbles. He caught Spock looking at him and went to Uhura's station and asked her how they got on the bridge. She was a bit flustered, but admitted they seemed to be all over the ship. Spock turned his head to watch their interaction. McCoy came through the turbolift doors with a tribble in his hands. Kirk pushed the ones he was carrying in McCoy's face. McCoy informed him that they appeared to by bisexual and born pregnant. Spock agreed, stating that they were consuming supplies and returning nothing.

Uhura rose from her chair, tribble in hand, another nestled into the neck of her uniform, and stood in front of the three men. "Oh, but they do give us something, Mr. Spock. They give us love." She was looking right at him and he could feel her indignation. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. What she said was true. She continued to try to justify her position to the other two men. Kirk then commanded her to clean up the entire ship. He handed her the tribbles he had been holding. Behind him, Spock looked at her, trying not to blame her. Spock collected another armful of the small animals and McCoy held several as well. Kirk told her to call Mr Lurry and tell him that he was beaming down, to find Cyrano Jones and hold him. The three men headed for the turbolift, turning at the last minute for Kirk to tell her to get the tribbles off the bridge. She looked up helplessly and agreed with everything he said. Spock gave her a quick look of sympathy before turning to follow the captain.

***

In Lurry's office, Cyrano Jones, the trader responsible for the whole tribble explosion, tried to pretend innocence. As he left the office, Baris and his assistant entered, very angry. They accused Jones of being a Klingon spy. Spock recounted the investigation into Jones' background that they had done. Baris then accused Jones of being after his grain. Kirk asked for any sort of proof of that, and of course they had none. He excused himself and left, Spock following behind.

***

Back on the Enterprise, they found the rec room still full of tribbles. When Kirk ordered supper from one of the synthesizers on the wall, the tray materialized full of tribbles. He turned around and there stood Spock, with a large vegetable plate, also full of tribbles, and his brows drawn together. Kirk demanded that the tribbles be removed from the ship, even if it took every man they had. Scotty entered the rec room with his arms full of tribbles. Seeing them standing there, he nodded at their contaminated trays, remarking that they were probably in all the food processors, accessing them through one of the air vents. Spock turned to Kirk and stated that there were vents of that nature on the space station. Kirk realized that that would include the storage compartments. He went straight to a comlink and ordered Uhura to call Lurry to meet them near the storage compartments. They materialized on the station with tribbles by their feet.

They went straight to the storage compartments and Kirk ordered one of the security guards to open one of the hatches. They could not get it open. Irritated Kirk opened one of the overhead hatches. Thousands of tribbles fell out, completely burying Kirk. Spock calmly calculated the total number of tribbles and Baris blew up. Bones burst in stating that he had the answer - just stop feeding them and they would stop breeding. Spock picked up a tribble and said that it was dead. Bones ran his medical tricorder over the pile and found many of them dead and many more soon to be dead. Spock deduced that there must be something in the grain that caused it. Baris was still raging, saying that Kirk was responsible and that he was going to inform Starfleet.

***

People went all over the station, collecting tribbles. Cyrano Jones was found and brought to the manager's office. The Klingon ship captain came into the office as well, demanding reparations. Kirk interrupted, saying that the first things he wanted to find out were how the tribbles got into the grain, and what was in the grain that killed them. The Klingon captain agreed on condition that the remaining tribbles be removed from the room. Kirk motioned at two of the security guards, who gathered them up and started out the door. Just as they reached the door, it opened and Baris' assistant came through. The tribbles immediately set up a chatter and the assistant drew back in alarm.

Kirk turned to Jones. "I thought you said that tribbles liked everybody."

Jones rose from his chair. "Well, they do! The last time I saw one act this way was in the bar with a Klingon."

Kirk walked across the room to the security guards, taking two of the tribbles from them. He brought them back to the Klingons and watched them react. He then carried them to Spock and they purred. After that he approached Baris and there was still no reaction. Last he went to Baris' assistant Darvin and they tribbles went crazy. He called Bones over. Bones ran his tricorder over the man and pronounced him a Klingon. Baris reacted in disbelief.

Bones now stated that he had identified a virus in the grain, which turned into an inert substance when ingested, which eventually caused the animal to starve, its body filled with inert material.

Kirk approached Darvin again, pushing the tribbles in his face, quickly convincing him to confess to poisoning the grain. He then ordered the Klingon captain to remove his ship from this sector of space.

Their last duty on the station was to order Jones to begin cleaning up the tribbles on the station. His space ship would be returned when he was finished. Spock told him it would take 17.9 years.

***

Kirk entered the bridge and was amazed to discover that there were no tribbles. Bones said he would not find a one on the ship. Kirk commended him, but Bones said it was Scotty's doing. Kirk asked Scotty how he had done it, but Scotty said it was really Spock's doing. Kirk turned to Spock, who started a complicated explanation. Kirk demanded a short explanation. Bones told Spock to tell him. Spock said it was Mr Scott who performed the actual engineering. Kirk was getting agitated. He demanded that Scott tell him where the tribbles were. Scotty said he used the transporter. Kirk became concerned, asking him if he had transported them into space.

"Oh, no, captain. I transported them into the Klingon's ship, into their engine room, where they'll be no tribble atall."

Kirk looked at him gape-jawed for a moment and then began to laugh. And everyone else, except Spock, laughed as well. Spock worked hard at keeping a straight face. Only Nyota knew how amusing he found the whole situation.

***

That night, as they lay in bed, talking, Spock asked her about the tribbles. "I know that you had no idea how destructive they would turn out to be. You were simply attracted to their size and form and the soothing tranquility that they produced."

"Yes, they reminded me a lot of kittens. Tiny and cuddly and they purred. But they didn't have sharp little teeth and claws. But something that reproduces that fast is just not feasible for a pet."

Spock nuzzled the side of her neck. "You may pet me instead, whenever you desire and I will purr for you."

Nyota giggled. "I believe I prefer it when you growl." She nipped the top of his ear and he did just that, causing her to sigh and move her body against him. "Yes, just like that."


	15. Chapter 15:An Evening Discussion

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 15 : An Evening Discussion**

**February, 2268**

Spock nuzzled against Nyota's neck and she sighed, nestling closer against his chest. "This is so nice."

"Indeed." He nuzzled some more, sending little thrills all up and down her body. And then he pulled back and looked at her. "But there is something we need to discuss."

She looked at him, confused. "Discuss? Now?"

"Yes. Ensign Pavel Chekov."

"Chekov? Why do we need to discuss him?"

Spock looked at her until she dropped her eyes. "He expects much more from you than you offer. I believe the expression is "you are teasing him"."

"I'm not. Not intentionally. It's just...he's just so likable! He's so young, like a little puppy boy. It's fun to have him around."

"But it will not be fun for him when he realizes that you have mislead him."

"Oh, no, it wouldn't, would it? I truly have not meant to lead him on. Are you sure he is ...expecting more than friendship?"

"There is no way to mistake it. His eyes follow you about at all times. He is willing to do anything you ask, no matter how improbable. For instance, the tribbles."

She sighed. "Okay. I need to explain things to him then. Soon."

"Very soon. If you do not, I shall have to."

"Oh, Spock, no. I will do it." She rubbed her face against his neck. "I do hate to hurt him. He's such a nice friend to have."

"Perhaps you can, I believe the term is "Let him down easy". And then he can still be your friend."

"I don't know. That doesn't usually work. I'll just have to wait and see." She sat quietly for some time, idly rubbing one hand in small circles on his chest. "I'm not usually that dense. To not realize what I'm doing. To lead someone on when I have no intention of offering anything more than friendship."

"You have been through much lately. It is understandable."

"I guess. It still makes me feel pretty small."

He stroked her hair, her back, cradling her close. "There is no need. You are aware of the problem now and will take steps to resolve it. That is all that you can do and you should not be upset by it."

"And will you hold me like this after I have told that poor young man that he has misunderstood what I was offering and I feel like total crap?"

"Of course I shall. I shall always be here to offer you comfort when you need it."

She turned her face back into his neck and breathed softly on him. "You're the best comforter I know. I hope I do half as much for you as you do for me." She began to nibble at his neck.

He inhaled her wonderful fragrance and stretched his neck so that she could continue at her task. "You do much for me. So much more than ever anticipated. I only try to measure up to the example you have set."

"Ah, Spock. I love you so much."

And then there was not much talking for some time.


	16. Chapter 16:Brotherly Love

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'Bread and Circuses'

___________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 16 : Brotherly Love**

**February, 2268**

Everyone on the bridge was focused on Spock. The captain stood just behind him. Spock identified the space debris they had found as the remains of the survey vessel S S Beagle, missing for six years. However, he could not identify the remains on any crewmember. The captain speculated that the crew had been able to evacuate the ship before it was destroyed. Spock continued to bring up information on the Beagle and identified the captain as R M Merrick, someone that Jim had known. He also performed calculations to identify the direction of drift of the debris and pinpointed a planet as the possible origin of the ship.

They arrived at the planet and found it to be a class M planet, very similar to Earth. It appeared to have large cities and radio transmissions. Uhura interrupted to say she had a visible signal, some type of news program. She was slightly irked when Spock corrected her terminology. He felt it quite sharply. So sharply that he almost winced. Kirk told her to put it on the main viewscreen. Everyone on the bridge was alarmed at what they saw and heard - slavery, brutal police, gladiatorial games. Uhura turned her face away, dismayed. One of the men they saw on the screen was identified by Spock as having been on the Beagle. Jim ordered an away team to investigate.

Spock, McCoy and Kirk beamed down near the city whose news broadcast they had observed. They found themselves in hilly terrain, covered with scrub brush. Spock analyzed the air, recognizing the pollution from the industries currently in use on the planet. They started off across the land toward the city. Suddenly they were fired upon. They were astonished when they were addressed in English. Four men rose from concealment and advanced upon them, armed with some sort of long-range projectile weapons. They were moved off in a different direction than the one they had been headed in.

The apparent leader of the group of men asked if they were Followers of the Sun. McCoy talked to him. Spock said they were looking for friends, who would have been dressed similarly to themselves. Jim called Scotty and asked him how many people were standing there. The leader was impressed, and stopped the leader of the group who had captured them from killing them.

They entered the cave system and talked with the people they found there. McCoy immediately pulled out his medical instruments and began checking people. Jim questioned the leader, trying to find out whether there had been any rumors of men coming from the stars. The leader, Septimus, insisted that there were no men in the stars, only on the planet. Septimus kept talking about brothers of the Sun, and how this belief had caused him to be made a slave.

When they mentioned Merrick, there was an immediate reaction. They referred to him as Mericus, and said that he was First Citizen and a dangerous man. The men went off in a group to discuss what they would do. McCoy still did not understand the sun worship. He said this planet followed the development of ancient Rome on Earth in every way except this - Rome had had no sun worship. He was troubled over this discrepancy.

They were given clothing that matched what the escaped slaves were wearing and were led closer to the city. They were sitting, talking quietly, when they were fired upon and taken prisoner by the city police. Their guide, Flavius Maximus, was recognized immediately. The cap Spock was using to disguise his ears was yanked off and he was called a barbarian. The policeman stated that it had been too long since he had seen barbarians die in the arena.

They were taken into town and imprisoned. Kirk told the guard to tell Mericus that he wanted to see him. The guard laughed at him, but he persisted, telling the guard that if he really was a friend of Mericus, and if Mericus discovered that he had not been informed, that the guard might not like the result.

McCoy treated the headwound Flavius had received when they were captured. They continued to talk, trying to find out more about the history of the planet.

The guards returned and summoned Flavius. He was told he had been matched for the morning games. He stated that he would not fight, but they took him off anyway. McCoy pretended to be ill, and they overpowered the guards, only to be stopped just as they exited the cell by Mericus and more guards. The proconsul was also with them.

They were taken to a large room, which contained not only a low table and chairs, but a bed in al alcove, braziers to warm the room, and other furnishings. The proconsul insisted that they sit themselves and sample the food that was provided. Merrick explained what had happened to his ship. Jim demanded to know what had happened to the crew. He kept bringing the topic of conversation back to this point until he got the truth.

The proconsul ordered Kirk to bring his crew down. He held out Kirk's communicator to him, threatening to have Spock and McCoy put to death slowly unless he ordered his crew down immediately. Jim flipped open his communicator and spoke to Scotty preparing to have them beamed back up, but found himself instantly surrounded by armed guards. Eventually, Jim continued his chat with Scotty. "Condition Green, all's well, Kirk out." The proconsul was incensed. The three men were removed from the room and taken to the arena.

***

Scotty was on the bridge, making a log entry. Code Green had told him that there was a problem, but that he was not to interfere. Uhura watched from behind him, a look of concern on her face. When Scotty commented that he had been ordered not to interfere, but no order could prevent him from frightening them, she folded her arms over her chest and looked very determined. Surely there was something they could do to get Kirk and McCoy and Spock out of the situation they were in. Spock had shut the link between them down to a bare trickle. She knew that he did not want her to know what was happening to them, down on that planet, but that only made her more anxious.

***

Kirk was taken bound to a set with television cameras. He was settled down between the proconsul and Mericus. He watched with alarm as McCoy and Spock were brought out, armed with short swords and small shields. Then two gladiators where brought out, one of whom was Flavius. The other gladiator immediately attacked Spock, who defended himself, but did not use any offensive moves. He spoke to his opponent, trying to dissuade him from fighting. "I tell you, I am well able to defeat you." The gladiator only laughed and told him to fight. After several more exchanges, he was able to bring the flat of his sword down upon the gladiator's sword, pinning it to the barrier around the small arena. "I do not want to injure you!" he exclaimed, bashing his small shield into the gladiator's ribs. The gladiator pulled back hard, landing against a pillar, but wrenching his sword free.

Meanwhile, Flavius was only putting up a minimal effort against McCoy. Finally the guard in charge of the arena had had all he could take and attacked Flavius from behind with a whip, ordering him to actually fight. He threatened what would happen to Flavius if the network ratings went down. McCoy reached out and banged his sword against Flavius' shield. Flavius retaliated with a clash against McCoy's shield.

The arena master lashed out with his whip again. Flavius looked over his shoulder and then turned to McCoy. "At least defend yourself."

McCoy flung his arms out in futile anger. "I am!" he exclaimed.

Flavius began to give him orders. "Hold your weapon higher!"

The proconsul kept at Kirk, but Kirk refused to give in and call down the crew of his ship.

Spock was beginning to be angry. He asked McCoy if he needed any help. McCoy began to berate him and lost his balance, falling to the floor. Quickly Spock knocked out his opponent and charged across the floor, applying a Vulcan nerve pinch to Flavius and dropping him to the floor instantly. Before anything else could happen, guards rushed out to the floor and grabbed both Spock and McCoy. The arena master was loudly declaring a foul. He demanded that the proconsul make a decision. The proconsul turned to Mericus and told him to make the decision. Mericus said it was the proconsul's decision. After some debate, the proconsul sent them back to their cell.

And Kirk was sent back to the room he had been in before, where he found a scantily clad woman waiting for him. She informed him that she was his slave for the evening. He looked at her, the expression on his face strange. Kirk loudly exclaimed that he would not cooperate.

***

Back in the cell, Spock was testing all the bars on the front wall of the cell, trying to find any weakness. He checked each place the bars were bolted to the stone walls. McCoy approached and tried to thank him for saving his life in the arena. Spock told him to be brief, and agreed that he had saved his life. McCoy got angry and yelled at him. Spock said that he was entirely motivated by logic and that the loss of the ship's chief surgeon would result in a reduction in the efficiency of the Enterprise.

McCoy moved quickly down onto his knees beside Spock at the corner of the cell. "That's why you're not afraid to die, Spock." he braced one hand on the wall, the other gripping the bars, enclosing Spock with his body. "You're more afraid of living." He was staring straight into Spock's eyes.

Spock looked at him, his brows drawn together.

McCoy continued. "Each day you stay alive is just one more day that you might slip, and let your human half peek out."

Spock turned his face away, his eyes half closed. There was much truth in what McCoy was saying. Far too much.

McCoy almost smiled. "That's it, isn't it? Insecurity. Why you wouldn't know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling."

Spock clutched the cell bars with both hands, his brows still drawn. And then certain things occurred to him and his eyebrows rose from their tight clench. His eyes opened again. With a very enlightened look on his face, he turned to McCoy. When he spoke, his voice was deep and heavy. "Really, doctor?" He sat there, looking at McCoy. McCoy knew many things about him that were not common knowledge.

McCoy looked at him, his eyes sliding sideways. "I know, I'm worried about Jim, too." he did not mention the other thing that he knew, the thing that was not mentioned.

Spock did not mention it, either, but he turned his face away, and thought of her.

***

Jim was still in the proconsul's suite. The slave woman offered him food and wine, sitting close beside him. She made moves on him, kissing him. He gave in.

When the proconsul spoke to him, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Mericus came in and the proconsul told him to search Kirk for a missing communicator. The proconsul then insulted Mericus and sent him from the room. He talked with Kirk for a few minutes, and then ordered him to the arena.

***

Scotty had set up a demonstration and it was ready.

***

Kirk was in the small arena, and his execution was announced. Before it would be carried out, Flavius burst out from the back area with a sword and attacked the arena master. The guards attacked with their machine guns, and Kirk twisted the arena master around so that he took the brunt of it.

***

Above in the Enterprise, Scotty ordered his demonstration to begin.

***

The lights went out in the arena and Jim grabbed up one of machine guns and ran to the holding cell, blasting open the lock. Spock and McCoy quickly came out into the hall, but before they could get away, both ends of the hall were blocked by police. The proconsul ordered the guards to drop their machine guns and use swords only. They immediately complied, and then attacked the three men. Kirk disarmed the first one and kicked the sword to Spock, who attacked in the opposite direction. McCoy ducked back into the cell.

At the end of the corridor, next to the proconsul, Mericus pulled out the missing communicator and called the Enterprise. He got out "three to beam u" before the proconsul stabbed him.

McCoy came running out of the cell and threw the mattress at the guards, knocking them over. Jim and Spock dashed back inside and pulled the bars shut. Mericus tossed the communicator into the cell with them and collapsed. As the sparkling swirls of the transporter beams surrounded the three men, the guards opened fire with their machine guns. However, it was too late.

***

As soon as they materialized back on the Enterprise, Spock opened up the link, wide. He felt Nyota's instant gladness, and her lovely presence slid into him, enfolding him in her love. It was wonderful.

***

Kirk awarded a commendation to Scott, for finding a way to assist them without violating the prime directive. The temporary power blackout had prevented his execution and allowed him to join Spock and McCoy.

Scott left the bridge as McCoy and Spock entered, both going to stand beside the command chair. Uhura looked up briefly, but seeing that Spock was not going around to his normal position on the other side of the chair, she dropped her head again. She could feel him there in the back of her mind again, the link open full once more.

McCoy expressed his feelings of regret that Flavius had been killed, attempting to prevent Kirk's death. He stated that he had liked that huge sun-worshipper.

Spock spoke up next. "I wish we could have examined that belief of his more closely. It seems illogical for a sun-worshipper to develop a philosophy of total brotherhood. Sun worship is usually a primitive, superstition religion."

Uhura swiveled around in her chair. "I'm afraid you have it all wrong, Mr Spock. All of you. I've been monitoring some of their old-style radio waves." All the men had turned toward her now. "The Empire spokesmen trying to ridicule their religion. But he couldn't."

Spock cocked his head, his brows drawn together. This was unexpected. The other men looked at one another, not understanding.

Uhura gave a little laugh, shaking her head. Then she stood up, looking right at Spock. "Don't you understand?" She looked from Spock to McCoy. "It's not the sun up in the sky." she turned her head to Kirk. "It's the son of God."

There were looks of astonishment on the faces of all three men. They realized then that there had been a two thousand year delay in what would happen soon - the fall of Rome and the rise of a religion of love and brotherhood. Kirk wondered what it would be like to watch it happening.

*** That evening, in his quarters, Nyota checked him over very carefully.

"I assure you that I am not injured."

"Yes, you are. You have a bruise here, and one here and one over there. And you have some strained muscles, I can tell by the way you move. You can't hide from me, mister."

"I have no wish to hide from you, Nyota. On the contrary, I wish very much to be very close to you."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have much trouble with that. Not much trouble at all. But you should have gone down to sick bay and let Len give you the once over."

"He has already given me the once over once today. That is enough."

She looked at him, wondering what he meant, but he very quickly distracted her and she forgot all about it.


	17. Chapter 17:Sometimes a Man's Got to Do

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 17 : Sometimes a Man's Got to Do What a Man's Got to Do**

**February, 2268**

Spock was definitely grumpy. He did not like to admit this, however, it was true. He was not quite sure that he understood exactly what the problem was. He knew that Nyota had truly been uncomfortable the first day. She had complained vociferously about things not happening at the right time and how the shots made her feel all bloated and had worked herself up into a total upset, sobbing on his shoulder. McCoy told him it was hormones. McCoy had told Nyota that regularly scheduled shots would soon have her feeling normal, on a regular schedule, and like her old self. Nyota refused to believe him. Spock was caught in the middle, rubbing out knotted muscles and using his overly-warm body as a giant heating pad. She had finally gone to sleep with him curled protectively about her.

The next morning she had both felt and looked better. So he was very surprised that evening when she sat primly on the other end of the couch instead of curling up in his lap while he read. He had tried to entice her over to him twice, and the second time she had gotten up off the couch and locked herself in the bathroom for an hour. He was baffled. He had not observed this behavior before in the whole time they had been together. It was as though she was imbalanced. Perhaps it _was_ hormones.

The following two days were not much better. There was no touching, no kissing, no cuddling. She even slept as far away from him as she could get - although, when he stiffly stated that he would return to his own quarters if she desired, she burst into tears. He had no idea how to react to that. Surely this insanity would not ensue each time? He was not sure how he would handle it if that were the case.

And she would not even shower with him. Nor let him see her changing her clothing. She made some remark about being 'all fat'. Obviously she was not fat. He was not prepared for this. Not at all. He was at his wits' end over this. Something had to give.

He sat at his station, doing very little. He could not concentrate. All he could think about was her. And her illogical behavior. At shift's end, he followed the rest of the bridge crew into the turbolift and down to the mess hall, not even attempting to stay close to her, to touch her. He headed straight through the line and seated himself at the usual table, right in the middle of one side. Let her sit where she chose. She came up with her tray and hesitated. She started to set it on the table and then bent down to whisper to him. "Spock, I can sit here, can't I?"

"You may sit wherever you wish, Lieutenant."

Her face fell, and he could feel her, in the back of his mind, sad. But she sat down beside him anyway. She looked at her tray, but made no effort to eat. She spoke very softly while the others were seating themselves, talking and laughing and making a lot of noise. "I have been very bad. I'm sorry."

"Understood."

"Will you forgive me?"

"We will discuss this later."

She was quiet then. She picked at her food, playing with it rather than eating. After a while, he laid down his fork and turned his face to her. "You must eat. You will not be able to function correctly if you do not eat."

She turned her face and looked up at him. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Lieutenant. It is important to the efficiency of the ship." _ And it matters to me_, he sent her across the link. She straightened up, just the slightest, and began to nibble at her food.

He sat there quietly until she had eaten everything on her tray, even though he was long finished and most of the others had left. And then they rose together and went down the corridors to her quarters.

Once inside, he pulled her into his arms, not giving her a chance to avoid him. "Nyota, you must stop this. I do not understand what is bothering you, but it is painful. Please do not continue with it." He buried his face in her hair and rubbed her back. "I do not wish to be so separated from you. Please, Nyota."

She clung to him. "I don't understand myself. I feel so odd. Like I'm all out of balance. Put me back in balance, Spock, please."

He led her to the bathroom and gently stripped her clothing away, as well as his own. And then he carried her into the shower and turned on the water, very hot, and washed her carefully, until she finally began to moan at him. He caressed her breasts, sucked her nipples into his mouth, ran his hands over her lovely bottom. But he avoided the area she had forbidden to him, until she gasped against him and pled. "It's okay now, Spock, it's over. Oh, please, Spock, please."

And so he washed that area as well, lingering there, touching, stroking, making her cry out and cling to him. He lifted her up, against the wet wall, and feasted until she arched her back and thrust against his face and screamed at him. He lowered her, still shaking, and slid into her wonderful wetness. He practically shook with it. He laid his forehead against her and simply held her there for long minutes, until he felt that he could move without immediately releasing. He began a long, slow series of strokes, pulling almost all the way out of her and then sliding back in, so deep, so wonderful. He groaned his pleasure into the side of her neck and she raked his back with her fingernails, bit his shoulder, moaned at him, clenched her small muscles around him. And when he could no longer maintain that slow, slow rhythm, he pounded into her and she screamed at him and bucked against him, lost in the ecstasy.

He dried her off and carried her to the bed, putting her on her stomach and pulling her bottom up off the bed. He spread her legs and entered her again, re-starting that slow, slow rhythm. She thrashed about, gasping and moaning, pushing herself at him, driving him mad. The slow rhythm turned into one much faster, much harder. And when she froze and then convulsed about him, he thrust even harder, the feel of her contractions about him setting off a tremendous surge of white-hot ecstasy. He gave a great shout as he emptied himself, collapsing down over her and biting hard at the nape of her neck. She shuddered under him, gasping and crying. It was heaven.

He rolled over to the side, pulling her down on top of him, cradling her in his arms. After some time, when they could both breath easily again, he began to speak softly to her. "I do not require this every night, k'diwa. What I do need is to hold you in my arms, to feel your skin next to mine, to smell your lovely scent, to know that you feel these needs as well. Please remember this."

"Yes, love, I will. But if I get this crazy again, make Len do something, instead of just prattling on. I felt so out-of-control." And then she snuggled up against him and fell asleep, while he lay there and breathed her in, content again.


	18. Chapter 18:Father and Son

Author's note: based on the TOS episode 'Journey to Babel'

____________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 18 : Father and Son**

**March, 2268**

McCoy and Kirk adjusted their dress uniforms and left Kirk's quarters. Spock joined them in the corridor. They proceeded to the hanger deck to welcome the Vulcan delegates. They would have 114 delegates on board the enterprise for two weeks, some of them very actively not speaking to some of the others. The journey to the planet where the conference would be held, code named 'Babel', should be interesting.

The three men followed the security guard onto the shuttle deck. The Vulcan Ambassador strode across the deck and greeted the captain and the physician, but deliberately ignored Spock. Sarek introduced his aides and his human wife, but when Kirk indicated that Spock would give them a tour of the ship once they were settled in, he stated his preference for another guide. Kirk stared at him for a moment, confused, and then agreed. His eyes tracked sideways to Spock, who, as usual, displayed no emotion. Kirk made a quick decision, and offered Spock the chance to use the next two hours before they left orbit, to beam down to Vulcan and visit his parents.

Spock looked at him for a brief moment and then spoke. "Captain, Ambassador Sarek and his wife _are_ my parents." Although he tried to keep the link between himself and Nyota shut down as much as possible, she was not allowing it. _Don't you dare shut me out, Spock_.

The ambassador's wife looked first at Spock, and then at Kirk, with a smile on her face. Kirk was stunned.

***

Kirk escorted Sarek and his wife through the ship, pointing out items he thought they might be interested in. When they reached the engineering section, Spock rose from the console he had been seated at and stood in his normal stance, with his hands clasped behind his back. The ambassador's wife hung back and stood beside Spock, talking to him. When the ambassador noticed this, he called her to attend him.

Spock watched her cross the room and then turned to sit back down and continue his work, but Kirk beckoned him to join them. When he had reached where they stood, Kirk ordered him to explain the computer components of the engineering controls.

Sarek gave one strange look to Spock and then turned to Kirk, telling him that he himself had given Spock his first instruction in computers. He then made a very disparaging remark about Spock's choice to enter StarFleet rather than attend the Vulcan Science Academy. He looked very smug about this.

Spock asked to be excused and turned quickly away. Kirk watched him, perturbed, and then turned to Sarek, attempting to smooth the situation over. Sarek commented that he was ready to return to his quarters, but that his wife would continue the tour. The two stood there talking for a few minutes, and Amanda told Kirk that Sarek and Spock had not spoken as father and son for 18 years.

Spock was once again conscious of the fact that Nyota refused to be shut out. _Let me share your pain, love, don't keep that from me._ The warmth of her love surrounded him and he was very grateful.

Kirk replied that Spock was his best officer and his friend. Amanda expressed her gratitude that Spock had such a friend. She mentioned that Spock had never felt comfortable anywhere except StarFleet and that much of Sarek's displeasure stemmed from the fact that he had wanted Spock to follow his teachings as he had followed his own father. Kirk smiled at her. "They're both stubborn."

Amanda simply replied that that was a human trait, but she did not deny that it was an accurate description.

When Kirk was paged, he flipped on a viewscreen on the nearby console and talked to Uhura, who said she had picked up some unintelligible signals. She could not identify the source, except that it must be close, because the signal was strong. She said sensors showed nothing. Kirk ordered increased long-range scanning and alert status 4 before ending the conversation. Amanda watched the young woman on the screen, feeling some connection to her that she could not explain.

***

There was a formal reception for the delegates heading to the inter-planetary conference to consider a new planet which wished to join the federation. Some of the delegates attending the conference were from planets which were claiming the new planet for themselves. The most pressing problem for the crew of the enterprise was to ensure that open warfare did not break out among the delegates before they even reached the planet where the conference would be held.

McCoy questioned Sarek, stating that he had heard that Sarek had retired, and wondering why a Vulcan would retire at such an early age as 102. Sarek gave him only a vague reply.

The Tellerite delegate demanded to know how Sarek would vote. Sarek replied that the vote would not be taken until they reached Babel and that his government's instructions would be heard there. The Tellerite became angry, demanding to know exactly how Sarek himself would vote. The Andorian delegate came over and questioned the Tellerite, wondering what he was so concerted about. The Tellerite was concerned because Sarek's position would sway others.

McCoy questioned Amanda about Spock's childhood, wondering if he had ever expressed his human half when he was young. She glanced up at Spock, a smile on her face. "Well, he did have a pet sehlat." When McCoy expressed interest, she continued. "Sort of like a ...teddy bear." McCoy was delighted until Spock informed him that the Vulcan 'teddy bears' were alive and had six-inch fangs. Spock could feel Nyota laughing, there in the back of his mind.

Kirk was paged and Chekov informed him that they were being followed by another vessel. Kirk said all duty officers should go to yellow alert but not to alarm the passengers. He took Spock with him and headed back to the bridge. Spock went straight to his station, while Kirk stood near the front console. Chekov had identified the vessel following them as a small ship, hanging back outside phaser range at the extreme limit of their sensors.

Kirk crossed to Spock who identified the size of the ship as most likely a scout ship, but of an unidentified configuration. He said it was most unusual. Kirk turned to Uhura, wanting to know whether the ship had answered their hail. She responded that she had tried all frequencies and hooked in the universal translator, with no response. Spock then confirmed that there was no authorized vessel in this quadrant except for the Enterprise.

Kirk tried to get Spock to guess what the ship was, but all he got was a raised eyebrow and the statement that he 'would need more data for his estimate'. Kirk laughed at the expected attitude. He crossed to sit in the command chair and ordered Chekov to plot in an intercept course.

***

In the quarters assigned to the Vulcan ambassador, Sarek informed Amanda that she had embarrassed Spock. "Not even a mother may do that. He is a Vulcan."

She reminded him that Spock was also human. The reply was that he was a StarFleet officer.

"I thought you didn't approve of StarFleet?"

She was informed that it was not a matter of approval, the fact existed that he was a StarFleet officer, and, as such, deserved respect so that he could function. She looked at him and exclaimed that he was proud of his son. Sarek, of course, denied this. He stated that Spock deserved respect, not as his son, but as Spock, asking if she understood. When she responded that it didn't matter, that she loved him anyway, he sighed with a very dejected look on his face. She laughed and held out two fingers and he extended his own to caress hers when she declared that she knew that it wasn't logical. He even gave her a smile.

***

On the bridge, Spock announced that the vessel had changed course and was heading toward them at high warp speed. Kirk ordered Chekov to arm the phasers. Everyone watched at the small ship approached and then sped on by. Spock announced that the speed was approximately warp 10. Kirk ordered them back on their original course, but to continue to track the intruder's movements.

Uhura interrupted then. She had received a message from StarFleet command, confirming that there was no authorized Federation vessel in this quadrant.

Chekov stated that the intruder was now following them. Kirk told Spock to get full sensor readings, they needed to know who that intruder was.

***

Sarek returned to the room where the reception was being held and surreptitiously took a pill with his drink. The Tellerite delegate came up behind him and demanded to speak with him. Sarek sighed. "It does seem unavoidable."

The Tellerite again demanded to know his vote. Sarek again stated that he should wait for the conference, but finally stated that he favored the admission of the planet to the Federation. The Tellerite demanded to know why. When Sarek explained his view that the planet could be protected if it was part of the Federation, and its resources used for the benefit of its own people, the Tellerite became belligerent. Things escalated quickly, with the Tellerite accusing Sarek of calling his people thieves. He lunged at Sarek, who made the minimal move necessary to protect himself. Unfortunately, even this little knocked the Tellerite back into the wall.

Just as he was coming back to attack Sarek again, Kirk came through the door and immediately caught him, forcibly restraining him. He demanded order. The Tellerite threatened Sarek before leaving the room.

***

Shortly after that, the Tellerite was found dead in a Jefferies tube. The ensign who found him called Kirk, who called McCoy to meet him at the body. McCoy quickly identified the cause of death as a broken neck. A neck broken by an expert who knew exactly where and how to apply the pressure to snap it instantly. Kirk wanted to know who aboard would have that knowledge. McCoy looked to Spock, who turned to Kirk and replied, just one word. "Vulcans." He paused and then continued, describing an ancient form of merciful execution used on Vulcan.

Kirk now informed them that just a short time ago, he had broken up an altercation between the Tellerite and Sarek. Spock informed them that it would have been illogical for Sarek to have murdered the Tellerite for no reason. Kirk looked thoughtful. "But if he had a reason?"

"My father would be quite capable of killing someone, logically and efficiently." The other two men looked at him, their faces somber. And he could feel Nyota's reaction, as well.

***

Kirk, McCoy and Spock went to the guest quarters assigned to Sarek, but he was not there. Amanda stated that he had been gone for some time, that it was his habit to meditate in private for some time before retiring. She demanded to know what was wrong. Just then the door opened and Sarek entered. He walked between the other men and stopped in front of Kirk, questioning what was wanted of him. Kirk informed him that the Tellerite had been murdered. Bones informed him of the method. Kirk then asked Sarek where he had been. Amanda became agitated. Spock cautioned her that on circumstantial evidence, Sarek was a logical suspect. Sarek agreed that he was a logical suspect and stated that he had been in private meditation. And then he collapsed. Bones immediately ran to his side. He stated that he believed the problem was something to do with his cardiovascular system, and that he did not know whether he could help him.

Spock felt Nyota's apprehension, but there was nothing he could do to relieve it.

***

Later, on the bridge, Kirk approached Spock. He expressed his sympathy for Sarek's health problems. Spock stated that it could possibly adversely affect their mission. Kirk questioned whether Spock was not worried about him, but Spock replied that worry was a human emotion. "I accept what has happened." And then he continued with his sensor readings on the ship that was following them. He could still feel Nyota's concern.

Kirk ran through a list of possible species that might have produced the vessel, but Spock did not think it likely that any of them was responsible. And then Uhura interrupted again. She had picked up another strange transmission. This time they were able to pinpoint where it was coming from - the intruder ship. Kirk ordered her to send the message to Spock's station for decoding. Uhura still had the direction locator running and turned to the captain in confusion. The reception point had been identified as being somewhere in the body of the Enterprise.

Spock sat at his station, brows drawn together, one finger on the control unit in his ear. He turned to Kirk and made his report. He could not decode the message. It was not in any known code, there were no discernible patterns, and it was alien. Kirk was not happy. He paced back and forth between Spock's station and Uhura's station, stating the list of things that were happening with no explanation. He stopped suddenly, pointing to one of Uhura's controls. It was still set on wide-beam from her checks outside the ship. He ordered her to change it to narrow-beam, so that a specific location inside the ship could be determined at the next broadcast.

Spock felt Nyota's consternation that she had made such a mistake, and he attempted to sooth her. _There is much going on. You have no blame here. Be calm_.

***

Kirk and Spock entered the room where McCoy was examining Sarek. McCoy stated that Sarek appeared to have a malfunction in one of the heart valves, and that this was similar to a heart attack in a human. McCoy asked Amanda whether there had been any previous attacks. She said no, but Sarek interrupted and said yes, adding that there had been three others, and giving the name of the medication he had been prescribed for the condition. Spock was looking hard at his father, his brows drawn.

Amanda demanded to know why she had not been told, and was not happy with Sarek's answer that she could have done nothing. Kirk strode over to Sarek's bedside and demanded to know when the other attacks had occurred. Sarek replied that two had occurred before leaving Vulcan and the third a few hours ago on the observation deck. Kirk asked if there were any witnesses, but there had not been.

Spock and Sarek discussed the possible surgical treatment for the condition, much to McCoy's dismay. He stated that it would require enormous amounts of blood. Nurse Chapel stepped forward, stating that she had already checked the blood bank and there was not enough Vulcan blood on board to even begin an operation of this type. It turned out that Sarek had a very rare blood type, one which Spock also had, but his blood did contain some human elements.

McCoy was very uneasy over the fact that he had never operated on a Vulcan. Spock had found a drug which stimulated the body to over-produce blood and volunteered to use it on himself, producing blood which could be transfused into his father. McCoy was against it, saying it could damage Spock. Unfortunately, it would kill Sarek if used directly on him. Spock informed McCoy that he would be at his station until he was required. Mccoy glared at him. And in the back of his mind, Nyota was very concerned.

***

In the corridor, Kirk found himself attacked by an Andorian. The Andorian pulled a knife and stabbed Kirk, who nevertheless managed to knock him out. Kirk managed to call Spock from the combox on the wall before collapsing.

***

Kirk's left lung had been punctured. Sarek's condition was deteriorating. McCoy decided to operate right away and told Spock to prepare himself. Unexpectedly, Spock refused, stating that his first responsibility was to the ship. Since the captain was incapacitated, and they were being followed by an alien vessel, he could not relinquish control. McCoy told him he could turn command over to Scotty.

"On what grounds, doctor? Command requirements do not recognize personal privilege." He left for the brig, to interrogate the Andorian.

Spock could find out nothing from the Andorian, even under truth drug. His mind seemed to have been highly conditioned. He could also find no logical motivation.

***

Spock was in his quarters when his mother rang for admittance. She hurried in, agitated. She demanded that he turn over control of the ship to someone else, as he was the only one who could provide the blood that his father needed to live. Spock's brows drew together. He listed all the problems on the ship, stating that these were not normal circumstances, and it would take more than just a competent officer to command the ship at this time. He insisted that he could not dismiss his duties, if he could give the transfusion without loss of time or efficiency, he would. He stated that Sarek understood, but Amanda replied that she did not. She urged him to let his human side come through. Spock tried to get her to understand the Vulcan viewpoint. She begged him to go to Sarek, but he replied that he could not. She slapped him hard across the face and ran out of the room. He moved slowly to the door and stood there, his hand spread out across it's surface, full of anguish.

It was only a few minutes before Nyota was at the door, running in to fold him into her embrace. She held tightly to him, filling him with her love. At least she understood. He did take comfort from that.

***

Nurse Chapel noticed that Kirk was awake and called McCoy over. Kirk asked how Sarek was, and McCoy replied that he was not good. Kirk asked why he had not operated and McCoy told him that Spock had assumed command when he was injured and was determined not to relinquish control until Kirk was back on his feet, even if it cost Sarek his life. Kirk determined that something must be done. His plan was to convince Spock that he was all right, have Spock report to sick bay for the operation to begin, and then turn command over to Scotty and retire to his quarters. Mccoy agreed and accompanied his to the bridge.

When they reached the bridge, Uhura turned, startled and put her hand out to the captain, but he motioned for her to be quiet. She watched as he stepped down beside the command chair. Spock turned his head in astonishment. Kirk smiled and told him to get out. McCoy said he had an operation he needed to perform and Spock was needed. Kirk grinned again and repeated his instruction to get to sick bay. Spock got up out of the command chair and Kirk walked toward it, questioning Chekov about the intruder's status. While Spock turned and headed for the turbolift, Kirk questioned Uhura about transmissions. As soon as the turbolift doors closed, Kirk ordered Scotty to the bridge. Uhura reported another message, originating in the brig. Kirk ordered the security guards to search the prisoner, canceling the order to Scotty.

***

When Spock tried to get up off the biobed, mumbling about something, Chapel injected him with a sedative.

***

In the brig, they discovered that the Andorian had a fake antenna. And that there was a transceiver hidden in it. Kirk ordered them to bring him to the bridge when the intruder turned and came straight at them. This time it fired, shaking the ship. In sick bay, McCoy cursed. On the bridge, they fired the phasers. Uhura reported that all the intercoms were jammed by delegates demanding to know what was going on. Kirk was still in the command chair, sweating from the strain.

In sick bay, Sarek's heart stopped, and all power was lost in sick bay with the next hit. McCoy demanded an old instrument, a manual cardiac stimulator. Just in the nick of time, they got emergency power in sick bay.

***

The fake Andorian was brought to the bridge. Uhura reported damage reports. Kirk tried to get information from the fake Andorian. Kirk ordered most of the power on the ship cut. The fake Andorian became concerned, not understanding what was happening. The ship began to drift, and Kirk ordered them not to correct the course. They waited until the intruder approached closely before firing everything they had, heavily damaging the intruder.

Kirk ordered secure from general quarters. He told Uhura to open hailing frequencies. But the intruder ship exploded. The fake Andorian said they had orders to self destruct, and then that he had taken poison.

Kirk headed for sick bay, to check on Sarek and Spock, who were both awake and sitting up. Spock had identified the intruder as Orion, explaining that they had been rigged for a suicide mission and therefore had been able to use 100 % of their power for attacks.

Amanda tried to get Sarek to thank Spock for saving his life. Sarek looked at her blankly. "Spock acted in the only logical manner open to him. One does not thank logic, Amanda." She raged about the room, complaining loudly about logic.

Spock looked at his mother. "Emotional, isn't she."

Sarek replied. "She has always been that way."

"Indeed. Why did you marry her?"

"At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do."

Spock raised his eyebrow and shrugged. But he did know that feeling, only too well. In the back of his mind, Nyota giggled at him.

Sarek raised two fingers to Amanda and she laid hers against his, smiling at him.

And then Kirk collapsed. Chapel and McCoy put him into a biobed. Spock attempted to leave his bed to return to his station, but was prevented. McCoy looked from one to the other and grinned widely. "Well, what do you know, I finally got the last word."

***

Late that night, Nyota slipped into sick bay, going straight to the bed where Spock lay. He rolled over with his back to the rest of the room, and pulled her up beside him, very quietly. She nestled her face into his neck and breathed softly on him. He held her close, not speaking until it was almost time for the nurses to make their rounds. Then he kissed her once and she slipped out again, leaving him feeling much better for that brief contact. He was not aware that his father had observed the whole incident.


	19. Chapter 19:Recuperation

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 19 : Recuperation**

**March, 2268**

McCoy caught Nyota sneaking into the sick bay the second night and asked her what she thought she was doing. She said she just needed to check on the condition of his patients and he sent her off with orders not to come back. Of course she didn't obey him. Half an hour later she was sneaking in again. Spock rolled over onto his side and scooted to the far edge of the biobed, making room for her. She was not in uniform this time, but in soft, loose pants and a large tee-shirt that looked to be his. She snuggled up against him and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, purging his body of the scent of medicine and cleaning compounds. It was immediately obvious to his questing hands that she had nothing on under that shirt.

She sighed softly against his neck, trying so hard to be quiet. He moved his hands softly over her familiar curves, forcing his body into submission. Now was not the time, and certainly not the place. He pulled her close against him and held her, just enjoying the feel of her body against his. All too soon, she would need to be up and slipping out, before she was caught. She turned her face up against his, her temple against his cheek, and he could feel the lovely coolness of her skin against his. Her feelings of love for him flowed through him, filling him up, and he opened himself to her, letting her feel his in return. Her lips moved softly against his skin and he could feel her soft breath.

At a sound in the outer room, they both froze. But whatever it was continued on in another direction. Quickly and quietly, she slipped out of the biobed and tiptoed to the door, checking before crossing the room and exiting sick bay. He could feel her, there in the back of his mind, hoping that tomorrow night he would be back in his own quarters. He lay there a while, his mind open and blank, until he could feel that she had drifted off to sleep. And then he sighed deeply and let himself go, as well.

***

The next day he was allowed to dress in his own uniform again. McCoy had to further reason to keep him in sick bay. All of his body functions were perfectly normal again. McCoy did say that he had to spend one more day off-duty, much to his dissatisfaction. Although he did find that he was somewhat off-balance, having spent three days flat on his back. Some stretching and mild exercise would certainly help that. His father would be released later in the day to his mother's care, and she was certainly ready for that. He was not sure when McCoy would release Kirk, certainly not until he was certain that the lung injury was fully healed. He bid his mother good day and agreed to visit with her later, and left sick bay, going straight to his own quarters.

Inside, he sagged in relief. Privacy again. He removed his uniform and put on loose pants and a black tee shirt and lit his firepot, settling down on the floor pillow for some long-overdue meditation. He felt Nyota gently brush against his mind and retreat when she realized what he intended. She would definitely be here later and he found himself looking forward to that very much.

He was still sitting there when she entered with a tray of food. The smell was enticing. He opened his eyes and looked up. She was setting things out on the table, moving quietly, trying not to disturb him. He had just risen from the floor when his door chimed. She looked up quickly, but he motioned with his hand for her to stay where she was. He crossed to the door and opened it, and as expected, there stood his mother. He stepped aside for her to enter. Her eyes took in the scene - he in very causal clothing, the food on the table, Nyota standing there, also not in uniform.

"I am interrupting your evening meal. I can come back later."

"I am sure there is enough to share. Please stay."

Amanda sighed. "Your father will expect me to eat with him. But I will sit and talk with you, if you will introduce me to your companion."

Nyota came and stood beside him. He took her hand in his, squeezing gently. "This is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, the ship's Chief Communications Officer. I am sure that you have heard her voice making announcements."

"Yes, I have. And seen her giving information to the captain, as well, over a comlink in Engineering." she tilted her head and looked directly in her son's eyes. "And just what is the relationship between the two of you?"

She was as observant as ever. He glanced at Nyota, who nodded slightly. He took a deep breath and turned back to his mother. "She is my bondmate."

Amanda raised her hands to her mouth in astonishment. She looked from one to the other. Well, yes, it was obvious now. "I must have this story. You must tell me." She came closer and clasped Nyota closely. "Oh, welcome, welcome to the family, young woman. I can tell how deeply you love him."

Nyota hugged her and then stepped back. "Come and sit down and we will tell you how it happened." She led the way to the table and put Spock's supper before him. "You eat. McCoy was very particular about that. Your body has been severely stressed and you must consume more nutrients than you are used to for several days to compensate."

Amanda looked at Nyota and almost burst out laughing. This was certainly the right approach to take with a stubborn Vulcan. She sat back and watched the two of them, so happy for her son. She had hated T'Pring. This was so much better.

Spock ate everything Nyota put in front of him, without quibbling. And when Nyota had finished her meal, they began to tell Amanda their story, leaving out some of the very private parts. She listened, entranced. A true love story. But when they had finished, she had a question to ask. "Why are you keeping this secret? Why not reveal it?"

Nyota looked at her. "I know that you understand how Vulcans feel about….Pon Farr. Spock understandably did not want to tell everything that happened on Vulcan to everyone on the ship. There was just no way to explain it. So we decided that we would go through a more public courtship. Let people slowly see us being together. And then we could reveal our bond, at a time when there was no connection to those events. Those very private events."

Amanda nodded. "Yes, I see that. You are probably right. Although it will be very hard for me to conceal my feelings about you two and my happiness about this while I am here on board." She sighed and looked at her son. "And I don't suppose we ought to tell your father about it until he is back on Vulcan. I'm not at all sure how he will take this. He can be so stiff-necked and stubborn, as you well know."

"Yes, I am intimately knowledgeable of his stubbornness. I will allow you to tell him whenever you feel that the time is right. But I will not hide this from him if he inquires about it."

"Oh, absolutely do not try to conceal it if he figures it out! No, I wouldn't ask you to do that."

They sat and talked for a while longer, and then Amanda rose to go. "I really need to get back to your father, he will want his supper, and I'm sure he won't eat unless I'm there. And I think they're going to let him come and sleep in our quarters tonight. I will talk to each of you later." She hugged each of them and turned toward the door. Spock followed her, much happier at this leaving than at the last. And then he turned, crossed the room, and scooped Nyota up, carrying her into the sleeping alcove, to the bed. It had been far too long. He was going to make her scream his name and convulse about him, at least three times. And he did.


	20. Chapter 20:How Quiet It Is

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 20 : How Quiet It Is**

**March, 2268**

McCoy finally had to completely release Sarek from his care. Sarek was very relieved, but Amanda continued to fuss over him as though he were a small child. A very sick small child. He kept reminding her that McCoy said he was fully healed. She refused to believe him until he demonstrated his strength without becoming in the least winded or dizzy. Then she just smiled at him.

Amanda had gone somewhere, and Sarek had attended another of those interminable 'mixers' and was now back in their quarters, looking over some paperwork. The door chimed and there was Spock. He stood back and waved Spock in. The two men stood looking at one another. Sarek remembered what he had witnessed in sick bay. Perhaps now, while Amanda was out, was the time to bring that up. He looked at Spock, standing there motionless with his hands behind his back and said the first thing that came to mind. "Was there something you needed to tell me, my son?"

Spock raised one eyebrow. "Needed to tell you? What are you referring to?"

Sarek looked at him, wondering how to proceed. He supposed that there was always the possibility that he had been having a drug-induced dream, but it had not seemed so. "I do not wish to pry into your personal life, but there are things which children should share with their parents."

Spock looked at him dumbfounded. He could not possibly know - there was no way. He still had not decided how to reply when the corridor door opened and Amanda and Nyota came through, chattering animatedly to each other. They stopped in confusion on seeing the two men. Two Vulcan men with one raised eyebrow, looking straight at them. Spock caught Nyota's thought _Uh-oh, caught_. She was most likely correct.

Sarek looked from Spock to Amanda to the lovely young woman with her. Something was definitely going on. Although Amanda was definitely friendly and outgoing, it was not like her to become this friendly with someone met while traveling. To bring the person into their quarters, unannounced. He could not recall that she had ever done anything like that before. He looked right at her and spoke. "To what do we owe this interruption, my wife?"

Amanda gulped and looked from Sarek to Spock, to the young woman. "I ...there was something I wanted to show Nyota." As though realizing that perhaps she had been too revealing in calling this young woman by her first name, she stopped, squeezing the young woman's hand.

Sarek looked back and forth between the two women. "There is something here in our quarters you wished to show her?"

"Yes, yes, and I didn't expect you to be back yet. I thought we could just nip in here and get it and take it back to Nyota's quarters. But instead you are here and we are caught." She heaved a sigh.

"Why do you just not get the thing, whatever it is, and share it now? And then this young woman can get back to her work."

Amanda glared at him. "It is not that simple."

Sarek sighed. "Nothing ever seems to be when human women are involved." Beside him he heard Spock make a strange sound. He tilted his head to look at his son, who appeared to be having a hard time keeping his face straight. "Spock! What do you know of this?"

Spock opened his mouth, said nothing, closed his mouth again, looked first at his mother, then at the young woman, and sighed. He walked across the room, extending two fingers to the young woman, who looked up at him and laid her two fingers across his. He turned to face his father. "Father, let me introduce you to Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, the Chief Communications Officer of the Enterprise, and my bondmate."

Sarek was stunned. So it had definitely not been a dream. He had actually seen this young woman climb into Spock's biobed in sick bay. He looked at Amanda then. "You knew of this and you said nothing."

She flustered. "It was not my place to tell of it."

Sarek straightened up. "I would appreciate hearing how this came to be. There appears to be some strange story here."

Amanda bustled about. "Let us all sit down and be comfortable. There is no need to stand here at attention while we talk."

Sarek allowed her to make him sit and drink tea and become acquainted with Spock's young woman, since that was what he wanted to do anyway. And then she called and had their supper delivered here and they all sat and ate. And then Spock left for a few minutes and returned carrying two ka'athyras and he knew for whom the second had been commissioned. The one he was not supposed to know about. He had wondered about that. He was very content to sit and listen to them play together. She played quite well for a human, and he did not understand why Amanda became incensed when he said so.

***

There were several more occasions to talk with Lt Uhura before they left the ship. Amanda found her lovely and intelligent and perfect for their son. Sarek found that there was much more to her than appeared at first glance. He observed his son with her and found him to be much calmer and more in control of himself than he had ever observed before. His conclusion was that this woman was indeed a good match for Spock. He was not sure how to tell him this. Perhaps it was best to just stay out of it altogether.

But when the time came to leave the ship, he found he could not do so. He bowed slightly to her and wished her well and then turned to his son and looked at him. "You have chosen well, my son, and I am pleased for you."

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement. "She suits me. We please each other. It seemed only logical."

"And that is what is important, is it not?"

And Amanda just laughed.

***

The following day was so quiet on the ship that people kept looking around corners to see where everyone had gone. It had been so noisy and crowded for the last two weeks that everyone had gotten used to it. No more delegates making strange demands, no more little receptions going on in every possible room on the ship, no more fights in the halls to break up as gently as possible.

That evening, in the mess hall, everyone commented on it. And then Kirk turned to Spock. "I guess you'll miss your parents, Spock. Too bad their visit couldn't have been extended."

Spock looked back at him. "Why should I miss them? We had a chance to exchange pleasantries and catch up on things which have happened to us while apart. What possible use would an extended visit have had?"

Kirk looked at him with his mouth hanging open. "But, but, they're your parents!"

"I fail to see why that has any bearing on the matter."

Kirk looked from McCoy to Scotty to Uhura, trying to get some support, but all he got were smothered laughs. And then he saw the twinkle in Spock's eyes and laughed himself.


	21. Chapter 21:You Can't Kill a Computer

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'A Private Little War'

____________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 21 : You Can't Kill a Computer**

**March, 2268**

McCoy was taking plant samples, as he had found some very interesting organic compounds. Kirk and Spock were in a different area surveying a planet that Kirk has first visited as a young lieutenant. Hearing yelling, they ran to see what the problem was and discovered an ambush in the making. And one of the men about to be ambushed was Kirk's old friend Tyree. Kirk threw a rock near one of those lying in wait with a flintlock and the man fired his gun in startlement, warning those about to be fired on.

Kirk and Spock took off running, the three with flintlocks in hot pursuit. McCoy heard the commotion and called the Enterprise, putting them on alert to beam up the landing party. As he watched Kirk and Spock come into view, the lead pursuer got close enough to fire, hitting Spock in the back. Spock jerked and collapsed onto the ground, rolling completely over before coming to rest face down, completely limp.

***

On the Enterprise, Nyota jerked upright and then doubled over in pain. What had just happened? Spock was hurt! Carefully, she straightened and looked around the bridge. No one seemed to have noticed. She could still feel him in the back of her mind, so she knew he wasn't dead, but oh, the pain.

***

Kirk turned and ran back to Spock, lifting him up with his hands in his armpits, noticing the green stain spreading on the front of his shirt. He searched for Spock's phaser and found it nearby, turning to fire at the approaching men, but Spock stopped him. "I can travel." he said.

Quickly, Kirk jumped up and pulled Spock up as well, headed towards where McCoy was waiting. As soon as he got to McCoy, McCoy told Scotty "NOW, have medics stand by." Their pursuers arrived to find the clearing completely empty.

***

Nyota could tell as soon as the landing party was back on the Enterprise. Her connection to Spock was stronger. And then someone must have injected him with something, because he became all fuzzy and indistinct. Her heart was pounding and she was so worried, but she must attend to her position until she had a chance to go to him.

***

The medics were rolling a gurney into the transporter bay just as the trio materialized. Scotty ran forward, wanting to know what had happened. McCoy and Kirk quickly dragged Spock forward and bundled him onto the gurney, face down. McCoy immediately started cutting open the back of Spock's shirt, Dr M'Benga and Nurse Chapel assisting him. Dr M'Benga injected him, while Chapel prepared a pressure dressing for the wound.

McCoy commented "Lucky his heart's where his liver should be or he'd be dead by now."

Uhura's voice came over the intercom, announcing Red Alert. Kirk went straight to the transporter console, flipping the switch that would let him talk to her. Uhura informed him that there was a Klingon vessel on the screen. Her voice sounded very tense. Kirk told her he was on his way and took off, calling Scotty to come with him.

The medical personnel were still working on Spock, M'Benga now running some sort of laser over the gaping wound in his back. Just before he exited the transporter bay, Kirk turned back to McCoy. "Bones?"

"I don't know yet, Jim." His eyes never left what his hands were doing.

***

On the bridge, Chekov explained what was happening with the Klingon vessel. He did not think they had been observed. Uhura turned and stated in a clipped voice that the Klingon vessel had just sent a routine message to their home base with no mention of the Enterprise. Kirk told her to go to yellow alert.

Kirk punched the button on the arm of the command chair that connected him to sick bay. McCoy was there now and informed him that he would let him know as soon as he knew anything. Kirk hit the arm of his chair lightly, frustrated. Behind him, Uhura was focused on him, but everyone had their eyes elsewhere and did not see the look on her face.

Kirk began to pace about the bridge, talking about the Klingons and the strange advancement of weapons on the planet below. When he stated that Spock had been shot with a flintlock, Uhura's eyes blinked rapidly several times, but he had his back to her, and did not see. He asked what he thought was a rhetorical question, and Uhura answered, telling him that it had been about twelve centuries on Earth between learning to forge iron and the development of firearms. When a discussion started over the topic, Kirk became irate and stated that he had not invited a debate. Everyone stiffened and shut up, and Kirk sighed and muttered that he was sorry. He stated that he was worried about Spock and concerned about the culture on the planet below. And then he left Scotty in charge and headed to sick bay.

Behind him, Uhura tried to compose her face, sitting back down at her station and turning away from the others. She certainly wished _she_ could go to sick bay! She could tell that Spock still lived, but not much else. There was too much pain. And he was definitely not conscious.

***

In sick bay, Spock lay on his back now, covered almost completely with a warming blanket. The bio-indicators on the wall behind his biobed were very low. Dr M'Benga informed McCoy that they had no replacement for the damaged organs. If he was going to live, his Vulcan physiology would have to do it for him.

Bones walked across the room to where Jim stood. "He'll live or die now, Jim. I don't know which." he looked over to where M'Benga was running a small scanner over Spock's injuries. "Dr M'Benga interned in a Vulcan ward. He couldn't be in better hands."

The two men stood there, discussing what might be happening on the planet below. Jim needed to determine whether the Klingons were actually performing legitimate scientific research into the medicinal plants on the plants or not, and Bones was the only one who could determine that. And with Spock disabled, he needed advice from someone he could trust. McCoy was not happy to leave Spock in his condition, but agreed. They informed Scotty, and agreed to set up a rendezvous schedule.

***

Kirk and McCoy dressed as locals and beamed down, headed for Tyree's camp. They had not gone far before they were attacked by a large furred creature with a large horn on its head. It flipped McCoy over onto his back. By the time he could rise again, Jim was being bitten. McCoy fired with his phaser, vaporizing the animal. Kirk shivered in the grip of the poison and McCoy tried to contact the Enterprise, only to find that they had moved out of communicator range. Several of Tyree's men came upon them then, and McCoy convinced them to carry Kirk into the village. They carried him into a cave and McCoy covered him with furs and injected him with a general anti-toxin. He had nothing specific that would help here.

***

Nyota could tell when they finished working on Spock. His presence seemed calmer. And then she could tell he did something, she wasn't sure what, but it felt much like when he was meditating. She caught only a fleeting glimpse of something that he tried to send her, but it wasn't clear, and then he was so deep, so focused, that she knew she would get nothing else from him soon.

***

McCoy watched Kirk, concerned. He was sweating, racked with fever. McCoy pulled out his phaser and fired at stones, heating them to keep the room warm. The added heat seemed to calm Kirk, and he stopped his thrashing. He was not aware that Tyree's woman had seen. Outside the cave, she threatened Tyree if he did not divulge the secrets about these men. She would let him die if she did not get what she wanted.

***

In sick bay, Spock lay motionless, dressed now in a hospital jumpsuit. The warming blanket had been removed, and he was covered with a regular blanket. Chapel stood by his side, running her hand down his arm, clasping his hand. Spock moved his head, just slightly, from side to side. She released him quickly when she heard Dr M'Benga coming. He told her not to let the low panel reading bother her, that he had seen them before, that it was a form of self-induced hypnosis, focusing all their strengths on healing. She asked if he was conscious, and M'Benga replied that he was, in a sense, but that he could not afford to take his mind from the tissue he was fighting to heal. He looked at her and smirked, telling her that he supposed that Spock even knew that she had been holding his hand. She turned to him, her face shocked. She was very flustered and tried to cover it up by pretending this was normal for a good nurse.

***

On the planet below, Tyree entered the cave where Kirk lay, bringing his wife with him. She had something in her hand, moving. Tyree cut the palm of her hand and she wove about, going into a trance. She laid the root over the bite on Kirk's shoulder and slapped her cut hand down on top of it. Kirk gasped. She continued to weave back and forth over him and he moaned and moved with her. McCoy watched, concerned. Kirk was sweating heavily now. The woman continued to mutter and weave about, finally calling out 'Return'. Tyree pounded on a small drum he held, and she collapsed. Kirk's eyes opened and he spoke briefly with McCoy before falling asleep. McCoy lifted the root from jim and found the bite completely healed, with not a trace left. There was no trace left of the cut on the woman's hand, either. She stated that Kirk was hers now, and Tyree led her away to sleep as well.

***

In the middle of the night, Nyota slipped into sick bay. This was getting to be a habit. She went straight to Spock's bed and laid her hand softly on his face, cupping his cheek. She bent down and rested her head upon his chest, lightly, not wanting to hurt him at all. She could feel him, deep in his meditation. Was he stronger? She couldn't be sure. She whispered to him, telling him she loved him, wanted him strong and well again. She could feel something, very, very faint. But she must not disturb him now, he needed to focus on healing. She had heard M'Benga, in the dining hall, explaining the healing trance to other curious crewmembers. She left one soft kiss on Spock's face and then withdrew, stealing back out of sick bay and returning to her quarters to sleep alone.

***

McCoy found a pile of furs and slept himself, awakening to find Kirk gone. He rose and looked about, finding him in another chamber, sitting beside the woman. When McCoy talked to him, Tyree bolted up from where he was sleeping. Kirk started to explain to McCoy what a canutu was, and Tyree's woman stood up, stating that she was the canutu who had healed him. Kirk asked Tyree if they could talk, and Tyree and McCoy walked back into the other part of the cave.

***

In the sick bay, the bio-indicators above Spock's bed began to register higher readings, fluctuating up and down. M'Benga leaned down and spoke to Spock, telling him that someone would be with him constantly and that he would be called 'when the time came'. Chapel looked at him in confusion. M'Benga told her to call him immediately if Spock showed any signs of consciousness. And then he told her that if Spock spoke, she must do whatever he said. She was still confused. This made no sense.

***

Jim and Bones sat with Tyree, discussing the villager's weapons. Tyree stated that he had seen them making the firesticks themselves. Jim asked him to show him. Tyree's woman came in and started an argument, demanding that Jim make Tyree strong and give him many weapons. She was very angry when he refused.

They left, under cover of darkness, to find the village. When the way was clear, they headed for a certain building. Kirk overpowered the guard and told Tyree to take the gun and ammunition from him. Kirk and McCoy proceeded ahead and found the raw components of gunpowder. They slipped into a forge and found the tools needed to produce the weapons. They found things that could never have been made on the planet. When they heard voices approaching, they hid. The leader of the village came in with a Klingon. Unfortunately, McCoy had forgotten to turn his tricorder off and it made a noise, alerting the other occupants of the room. With luck, they were able to break free and ran back to where they had left Tyree, escaping back into the forest.

***

In sick bay, Spock gasped and called for the nurse. Chapel came running to his side. He demanded that she hit him, needing the pain to come to full consciousness. Instead of doing as he asked, she argued with him. He cursed at her and ordered her again to hit him. Where was Nyota? She would have done as he asked!

Chapel patted his cheek. He cursed again and she slapped him. "Again!" She slapped him again and again. Scotty stepped through the door and saw her and yelled at her, then ran over, pulling her off of him. She yelled back at him. M'Benga, hearing the commotion, ran in and ran straight to Spock, pulling him upright and slapping him hard several times, until Spock reached out and grasped him wrist. "That will be quite enough."

Spock looked at M'Benga. "Thank you, doctor."

M'Benga ordered Scott to release Chapel. Then he explained what had happened to Scotty. Chapel went to Spock's side and offered to help him. He waved her hands away and stated that he was fully recovered. In his mind, he could hear Nyota laughing. It was delightful to feel her again.

***

Kirk had Tyree's men lined up, teaching them to fire the stolen flintlock. Bones was angry with him for doing this. Kirk tried to explain that is was necessary to equalize the status between the villagers and the hill people. He intended to do this by giving the hill people the same weapons the villagers had. Bones did not think that furnishing them firearms was the answer.

***

Spock returned to the bridge, and Scotty rose from the command chair. Behind him, Spock could feel Nyota's eyes on him. She was still concerned about his physical condition, even though he felt that he had demonstrated quiet conclusively to her the previous evening that he was entirely healed.

The Enterprise had returned to close orbit around the planet. It was time for the pre-scheduled rendezvous with the captain.

***

On the planet below, Kirk was waiting to establish contact, when he saw Tyree's woman. He approached her to talk to her about his proposal to furnish weapons. But she used her herb to distract him. She was giving him very leading suggestions when Tyree came around the corner and heard her. Kirk got dizzy and staggered off, the woman following him. And then he fell completely under the power of the suggestions she had given him and began to kiss her. Tyree aimed the flintlock at them, furious, but he could not fire. He threw the weapon from him and ran off.

The sound of the mugato frightened Tyree's woman, but Jim was so under the spell of the herb and her suggestions that he could do little. Finally he drew his phaser and shot the mugato. Tyree's woman took a rock and hit him over the head, stealing the phaser.

Tyree went back to the caves, and Bones demanded to know where the flintlock was. He forced Tyree to show him and they found Kirk, on his hands and knees, groaning in pain. It did not take long to find out what had happened.

Nona had run toward the village and found herself captured by three villagers, who had no intention of doing anything honorable with her. As they flung her about in their circle, she screamed and kept offering the phaser to them, but they did not understand what it was. Kirk, Bones, and Tyree came into sight and saw them, and a fight ensued. One of the villagers took his knife and slashed her throat. McCoy was hit in the arm by flintlock fire. When the fight was over, Tyree rocked back and forth by her side, and then demanded many flintlocks.

Kirk faced Tyree and thought about what had happened, and what might happen. McCoy found his phaser on the ground and brought it back to him. Kirk reached into McCoy's bag and pulled out the communicator, calling the ship. Spock answered. McCoy was delighted. "Spock, are you alive?"

Spock answered with his typical dry wit. "An illogical question, doctor, as obviously you are hearing my voice."

"Well, I don't know why I was worried, you can't kill a computer."

Spock's brows drew together. Had he just been insulted?


	22. Chapter 22:Movie Night

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 22 : Movie Night**

**March, 2268**

McCoy was standing in front of the bulletin board, looking at the movie listings. "Sleepless in Seattle" Another chick flick! When are they going to show some good action stuff, for pete's sake."

Chekov was right behind him. "But, Dr. McCoy, you alvays go to vatch de chick flick. Vhy do you complain?"

McCoy stomped off muttering.

Uhura leaned over to whisper to Chekov. "He just enjoys complaining."

"Oh. Vhy?"

"Well, I don't really know. And don't go ask him, it wouldn't really be a good idea."

Spock walked up. "Does the movie start at the usual time?"

"Yes, in fifteen minutes."

"It is time to make popcorn then."

"Absolutely." She grinned at him. "And make it with lots of butter."

He raised one eyebrow at her, but hastened to comply with her instructions. Behind them, Chekov looked puzzled, but did not say anything. In five minutes, they were headed down the corridor to the large room where the movies were always shown. They took their usual spot, in the back row, over next to the wall. There was seldom anyone right next to them, which was just fine with them.

The lights were already dim when they came in and got even dimmer over the next few minutes as people filed in to fill up the seats. And then they went down completely, just before the movie started. Taking advantage of the moment of complete darkness, Spock leaned over and stole a kiss. Nyota giggled softly at him and ran her hand up the side of his neck and on up his ear, giving a tiny pinch to the very top. He smothered his groan of pleasure and clasped her hand in his, between their bodies. Movie night had become something to look forward to.

They sat and watch the completely illogical movie, and periodically, Nyota reached over and stuffed popcorn in his mouth. He savored the taste of her fingers as much as the salty, buttery taste of the popcorn. Possibly more.

And when the movie got really sappy, she started drawing little designs on the palm of his hand. He began to have trouble subduing his reaction to her, and sent her a caution over the link. She just giggled at him. He finally shot her a quick jolt of lust and she gasped loud enough that the person in front of her turned around to see what the problem was. But she quit tormenting his hand, and he was back in control of himself before the lights came back up.

They stood and filtered out of the room, listening to the other crewmembers discussing the finer points of the movie. Their minds, however, were entirely focused on something else. And they were feeding that something else back and forth to one another. By the time they got to the deck their quarters were on, she was beginning to pant. As soon as they stepped out of the turbolift, she grabbed his hand and practically sprinted down the corridor to his quarters, which were closer. As soon as the door closed behind them, she flung herself at him and he wasted no time at all in conveying her to the bed and removing every stitch of her clothing, sinking into her as soon as possible.

There was something to be said for chick flicks. He thought they ought to put more of them in the listings.


	23. Chapter 23:Little Secrets

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 23 : Little Secrets**

**April, 2268**

Chekov leaned over toward Sulu. "Pst. Sulu."

"Yeah, Chekov. What's up?"

"I haf seen someting ...unusual."

"What's that?" Sulu was focused on something on his console.

"Last night. Bevor de movie started." He swiveled his head around, looking around the bridge to see whether they were observed. "De Commander ...he vas making popcorn for de Lieutenant."

Sulu's head snapped up. "Which Lieutenant?"

Chekov looked at him "Vhich Lieutenant do you dink?"

Sulu looked at him with his mouth agape. He barely breathed. "Uhura?"

Chekov just nodded.

"NO!"

The captain looked in their direction. "Is something wrong, Mr. Sulu?"

"Uh, no Sir, Captain, uh, everything's fine." He shook his head. What was the world coming to?

***

McCoy stopped at the entrance to the Observation Deck. He had intended to sit awhile and watch the stars go by and just think, but someone, make that two someones, seem to have beaten him to the punch. And those two someones seemed to be fairly friendly. Maybe he would just back away. Too bad he couldn't tell who it was, the light was wrong and all he could see were faint silhouettes. He started to back up, but must have made some slight noise, because the two heads that had been so close together separated. He froze, staring at those silhouettes, at those very pointed ears. He thought those two had said they were going to keep things very close and private for a while. What he had just seen had most definitely not been private! That had been a very definite kiss. In a public place!

***

One of the other nurses came up to Christine and whispered in her ear. "I heard something."

"New gossip! Give girl!"

"Someone was passing the observation deck and saw two of the bridge officers k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Instantly all sorts of combinations went through her mind. "Who? You have to tell me who."

"No, I promised I wouldn't divulge the identity of the person who saw."

"Not that, you idiot! Who was doing the kissing?" When the answer was whispered in her ear, she refused to believe it. "Absolutely not! Who would say such a thing! Shame on them! Telling lies like that!" It just couldn't possibly be!

***

Scotty had his tray and was almost to the table where the bridge crew was sitting when he saw something that almost made him drop his tray. Lieutenant Uhura had just slid her hand right over onto Commander Spock's leg as bold as brass! He stood there in shock as she most definitely squeezed Spock's leg and began to run her fingers down his leg. Holy Lubricant! He staggered around the table and almost collapsed. Spock looked up at him and raised one eyebrow in question. Scotty just sat there looking at him. How could the man stay so cool when that lovely woman was doing such things to him?

***

Kirk was sitting in the command chair, bored. With no prior thought, he suddenly swiveled the chair around toward Spock's station and saw his First Officer staring fixedly at his Communications Officer, who was staring back, running her little pink tongue over her lips. His jaw dropped. He shook his head, trying to clear the image. And when he looked up again, they were both focused on their own consoles. Had he really seen that?

***

Sulu picked up his water bottle and took a healthy slug, trying to cool off after his vigorous sparring match. When he caught something out of the corner of his eye, he almost choked. Surely he had not just seen what he thought he had! And then it happened again! Commander Spock had most definitely just run his hand over Lieutenant Uhura's breast as he showed her the new position he was teaching her for warding off an attacker. And she had not reacted at all, unless you counted looking up at someone through your eyelashes and grinning. And had she just bumped him right where it counted with her ass? Couldn't be! Wait until he told Chekov what he had just seen! This beat popcorn a hundred to one!

***

Charlene Masters did a double take. Surely not! At that table just two over from where she sat, she saw Nyota pick up another piece of her melon and casually turn and stuff it into Commander Spock's mouth! And he just kept chewing like she did that every day! The woman on the other side of her asked what was wrong and without even thinking she blurted out what she had seen. The other woman just laughed until she saw the look on Charlene's face. "Are you serious? Really!" And then she was staring in that direction to see whether it would be repeated or not.

***

Over a period of a week, twenty different people told someone else about seeing the Commander and the Lieutenant walking down the corridors, holding hands. Only six of them were believed.

***

"Have we given enough hints this week, Nyota?"

"Oh, yes, I think so!" She giggled at him. "People are definitely talking now." And then she proceeded to give him his reward, which he relished greatly.


	24. Chapter 24:I Will Not Give Up

Author's note: Based on the TOS episode 'The Gamesters of Triskelion'

____________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 24 : I Will Not Give Up**

**April, 2268**

The Enterprise was entering orbit about Gamma II, an uninhabited planetoid with an automatic communications and astrogation station. On the bridge, Spock stood, arms folded across his chest, less than an arm's reach from the communication station where Uhura was listening carefully to the messages being broadcast, one hand on the control unit in her ear, the other busy with her stylus upon her PADD. The captain rose from the command chair and stated that he and Chekov and Uhura would beam down for a routine check of the facilities.

Uhura raised her head and looked up at Spock, but his face was turned toward the captain and the link between them was quiet. She stood up from her seat, almost touching him, tugging down the bottom of her uniform, but he still did not look at her. She turned and followed Kirk and Chekov into the turbolift. Kirk told Spock to 'mind the store' as he went and Spock descended into the bridge pit, his hand on the arm of the command chair, never turning his head in the direction of the three departing bridge crew. And the link was still quiet. She was slightly uneasy now, and she wasn't sure why.

They went straight to the transporter deck and Kirk told Scotty to energize, but before the familiar tingles could start, they were jerked elsewhere, landing hard on a broad tiled surface. All three were on the ground. Kirk and Chekov rose to their feet, looking around while Uhura rubbed the hip she had landed on. Chekov was perturbed and Kirk told him hesitantly that it must have been a transporter malfunction. Uhura didn't see how that was possible, as the transporter had definitely not been on when they disappeared. She climbed cautiously to her feet, brushing herself off, as Kirk exclaimed that this was not Gamma II. Well, that much had been obvious immediately!

***

Back on the Enterprise, Scotty called the bridge, alarmed. He informed Spock that the three had just vanished. Spock queried him, his brows drawn together, checking to be sure that there had not been an equipment malfunction or a power surge, being sure Scotty had performed all the necessary checks. Scotty insisted that he had and that nothing had been wrong at all - they had just vanished. Spock told him he would scan for them on the planet's surface, rising from the command chair. Someone watching intently might have seen that his eyes were wider than normal, white flashing around his irises, but other than that he was perfectly controlled. There was no use wasting energy when it was not proven that anything was actually wrong.

***

Kirk pulled out his communicator and called the Enterprise, but got no response. Uhura called his attention to the figures advancing on them, knives in hand. Kirk ordered phasers on stun and moved so that the three stood with their backs together, ready. As he did so, two more figures came rushing out from between the rocks, one carrying a long spear, the other something that looked like a cross between a rock climbing anchor and a large can-opener. There two were female. Now the three of them were surrounded.

Kirk ordered them to fire, but the phases did not work. Quickly he called "hand to hand!" Kirk and Chekov each attacked one of the males armed with knives, leaving Uhura to deal with the two women. Kirk had some success against his opponent, striking him repeatedly. Chekov was almost immediately overpowered by the giant who held him tightly in his arms, threatening him with his knife. Uhura might have had better luck against one of the women, but unarmed, against two with edged weapons, she was soon overpowered. And then one of the women saw that Kirk was winning and ran out to slam against his back with her weapon, soon having him flat on his back with the point of her long weapon at his throat.

Their captors brought them all together, unsure what was going to happen. And then another appeared, dressed in black robes, with a strange symbol on them. He seemed to know who they were. He congratulated them on their performance, complementing them on their strength and speed.

Kirk ignored him and checked with Uhura and Chekov to be sure they were not hurt.

The stranger in the black robes introduced himself as Galt, the master thrall of the planet Triskelion, stating that he had been sent to welcome them. The next thing they knew, they were shackled to a wall. And there were strange metal collars on their necks. Galt explained that they were thralls now and would be taken for 'training'. Their former titles now meant nothing. The three StarFleet officers looked around, confused, as the shackles were released and they could lower their arms and rub their wrists. Kirk confronted Galt again, getting the ominous news that Galt expected them to spend the rest of their lives there as thralls, whatever that meant.

***

On the Enterprise, Spock was still checking things on the bridge when Scotty came onto the bridge, stating that he had checked and double checked everything and could find no explanation for the disappearance of the three bridge officers. Spock assured him that he believed him, adding that he had completed two complete sweeps of the surface below without finding any trace of them, or any other life. Bones, standing in the bridge pit, became agitated, demanding to know whether their atoms had been spread out across space. Spock assured him that that was not the case, saying that even that would show up on the sensors. Scotty demanded to know what the explanation was, but Spock could only reply that the only answers he had were negative ones - things they knew had _not _happened.

Bones was not satisfied with a negative attitude. He demanded that they do something to find them. Spock replied that all they could do was to continue to scan and to hope for a rational explanation. Bones replied that he thought that hope was a human failing. Spock replied that "constant exposure does result in a certain degree of contamination". He was trying to make light of the feeling of desperation that he was beginning to feel over his complete inability to ascertain Nyota's whereabouts.

***

Back on Triskelion, the three members of the Enterprise crew made a break for freedom as they were being escorted into what appeared to be prison cells. Instantly they were overcome by intense pain originating from the collars around their necks. Gant's eyes glowed blue as he controlled them. He ordered them to their quarters, and they entered the cells, uncertain what other options they might have. The barred doors closed, locking them in, and the others all left the area.

***

Spock raised his head from his main scanner and turned to McCoy, standing behind him. "They are not within the confines of this solar system." His face was drawn and solemn. Bones wanted to know how long people could live as disassociated atoms in a transporter beam. Although Spock did not think that was what had happened, he tried to reply to the question, stating that he knew of no study on the subject, although the topic seemed fascinating. Bones erupted, reminding him that these where their friends and the odds were not good. Spock started to state what the odds actually where and Bones blew up at him. Spock looked at him. "I would welcome a suggestion, doctor, even an emotional one, as to where to look." It was growing harder and harder to conceal his worry. How was he going to find her?

***

Chekov and Uhura and Kirk were discussing the same topic. They did not even know where they were. Even if they had had some method of communicating with the Enterprise, they would not know what to tell them to help them find them.

One of the men who had fought against them earlier came down the hall with a tray containing a pitcher and some other things. He stopped in front of Uhura's cell and told her that he was her drill thrall. Kirk yelled at him, asking what he wanted of her. Lars replied that that was none of his business, that their drill thralls would attend them presently. The barred doors to Uhura's cell opened and Lars entered. The doors closed again, but neither person was visible. Kirk and Chekov could hear Uhura, shrilly demanding to know what Lars was doing. There were sounds of things dropping or being thrown. Uhura gasped and there were shadows on the wall, of struggling bodies. Lars stated that he had been selected for her. Kirk began to call out, asking if she was all right. She cried out and there were more sounds, as though bodies were hitting the wall. She screamed and Kirk became agitated. There was no way he could help her. One of the female drill thralls approached his cell and he reached through the bars, trying to grab her, demanding to know what was happening to Uhura.

Kirk called to Uhura again and saw Lars and Uhura at the bars to her cell. Lars was telling Uhura that she was not allowed to refuse selection. And then he left the cell. The woman in front of Kirk's cell told him to step away from the door, and when he did, she stepped in, setting the tray on the table and telling him it was nourishment. He was still worried about Uhura.

Uhura stood in her cell, panting, her heart still racing. If it had not been for those self-defense lessons that Spock had given her, something dreadful would have happened to her. When Spock found her, she would tell him how important those lessons had been. If he found her. She would not think that way - he MUST find her.

***

Spock sat in the command chair, making a log entry. His voice was tight and clipped, not his usual smooth cadence at all. The last two hours had been extremely difficult to endure. And he still had no idea where the captain and Chekov and Nyota were. No idea at all. Then one of the substitute bridge officers called out to him, saying she had found a fluctuating energy reading on a hydrogen cloud. Immediately he was up out of the command chair and advancing to the science station. He bent over the scanner, while she told him the reading was faint, but consistently higher than predicted energy levels. He checked what she had found, changing some of the settings. He had found an ionization trail - where had this come from? Scotty and Bones had come up and now stood behind him, trying to see what he was seeing, almost daring to hope that something, anything had been found that would assist their search effort.

Spock fed the information into the computer, asking for an explanation, but the computer had nothing. He went directly to the navigator's station, giving new course direction. Bones was immediately on him, demanding to know why he was leaving the area where the captain and the others had been lost. He replied that it was the only lead they had, and the Enterprise began to follow that faint trail across space.

***

The other female drill thrall entered Chekov's cell, telling him she was his drill thrall and that she had brought him nourishment. Chekov was afraid that she would tell him that she had been selected for him, and was very nervous.

Kirk ate the food he had been brought, asking questions of his drill thrall. He was not thrilled with the answers he got.

***

On the Enterprise, they determined that they were headed for an almost empty sector of space and that the solar system they were headed for was almost a dozen light years away. Bones told Spock that he was out of his mind, and Spock replied that he was pursuing the only logical course that was available. He struggled to remain calm, feeling his control slipping, the longer Nyota was missing. He must find her!

***

On Triskelion, training was underway. Everyone was equipped with the long weapons with the prongs on one end and the hook on the other. Galt appeared with another man and ordered a halt. He explained that the man was a thrall who had been slow to obey an order. His punishment would be to be the practice target. Uhura was told to strike him first. She refused. Galt told her it was not allowed to refuse a training exercise. "I don't care whether it's allowed or not, I will not do it!" She was angry.

Kirk added that none of them would do it. Galt insisted that it was part of their training. When they continued to resist, Galt's eyes glowed blue and their collars caused intense pain again for a short while. Uhura was told she would be punished and Lars drew her hands behind her. Kirk stepped forward, pulling her away, saying he was responsible for his people. Galt then said that Kirk would receive the punishment, and Uhura watched as Kirk's hands were pulled behind his back and tied.

The giant advanced, whip in hand, and proceed to lash out at Kirk, who dodged as best he could. Uhura and Chekov were forced to watch as the lash descended again and again. Eventually, Kirk lept into the air, landing a kick in the middle of giant's chest, knocking him to the floor. At that, Galt declared a rest interval. Uhura tried to help, but Kirk's drill thrall prevented her. She turned to Kirk and gave him a sip of a restorative drink, and then gave him a hint about how he might gain an advantage.

The rest interval ended. The giant picked up his whip and began to lash out again. Kirk leapt into the air again, landing another kick on the giant's chest and pulling his feet through the leather strap tying his hands together, so that they were in front of him now. He managed to loop the leather strap over the giant's head, tightening it about his throat until he collapsed on the ground.

There was the sound of voices and Galt addressed the providers. It was soon apparent that a bidding war was underway. Chekov and Uhura advanced toward Kirk, who was still gasping from the effort of subduing the giant. When the announcement was made that the newcomers had been vended to provider one, Kirk addressed the air, stating that they were free people and belonged to one one. Immediately the bids began flying, the topics being that the newcomers would prove to be untrainable and would have to be destroyed.

Galt changed the color of the badges on their collars and warned them that any further disobedience would be punishable by death.

***

Scotty continued to state that it was impossible that the three lost could possibly have come this far. They should return to the area where they were lost and search there. Spock replied that they had searched that area. Scotty said maybe they had missed something, but denied Spock's assertion that that would be a failure in the transporter equipment. Bones stepped in, saying it was ridiculous to think that they could still be alive after all this time.

"In that case, doctor, we have nothing to lose by pursuing our present course." He would NOT give up. This was the only lead he had and he would follow it to the end.

***

Kirk's drill thrall took him on a run. He had removed his torn uniform shirt, and the lash marks were evident on his torso. He tried to get information from her, with little success. When she finally began to give him information, her collar produced pain. Kirk yelled at the sky, trying to get the pain stopped. She could not understand why he would risk himself for her. Suddenly, Galt appeared and told them to return to their quarters.

***

On the bridge, Scotty and Bones trailed about the outer perimeter, walking together. The Enterprise had gradually increased its speed, starting at warp 2. Now they were at warp 6. Spock asked Scotty if they could get more power, increase the speed again. Scotty replied that, in his opinion, they had already gone too far. Bones added in his opinion, telling Spock that he was following some wild hunch. Spock replied that he did not respond to hunches. Once again, he went through the known facts, explaining about the focused beam of high intensity light that had originated in the solar system they were approaching and terminating at Gamma II. He stressed that no known natural phenomena could have caused that beam. Bones still thought he was playing a hunch and that the captain and the others were back on Gamma II, and he wanted to go back there and search again. Scotty agreed with McCoy.

Spock nodded his head and pursed his lips. "I see." He raised his eyebrows, then turned away from McCoy, rising from the command chair and going to stand next to Scotty on the raised portion of the bridge surround. "Gentlemen, I am in command of this vessel and we shall continue on our present course." He raised one finger at them and then bent, causing them to gather their heads close to his. "Unless it is your intention to declare a mutiny."

Scotty straightened up, looking at him with pleading in his eyes. "Mr. Spock!"

McCoy spoke in a rough whisper. "Who said anything about a mutiny! You stubborn, pointed-eared…." He looked about to be sure no one else had overheard.

Spock stood stiffly, hands clasped behind him. Bones took a deep breath, calming himself down. "All right. If we don't find them here, can we still have another search on Gamma II?"

Spock nodded. "Agreed. Now, Mr. Scott, could you manage warp 7?" And now Scotty agreed eagerly, going to his console to comply. Spock gave the order and returned to the command chair. Bones watched him, disturbed. Spock's voice was not normal, it was much gruffer than usual, and his movements were tight. He was obviously feeling this much deeper than he was letting on.

***

Kirk distracted his drill thrall by kissing her, and then punched her in the chin, knocking her out. He took her key and released Chekov and Uhura. Chekov had managed to tie up his drill thrall, and Uhura had been so disagreeable, complaining about the food, that Lars had left to report her. They ran outside, only to be stopped once again by Galt.

***

The Enterprise finally arrived at the planet. There was only one concentration of life forms on the planet. But Spock could find no power source. He refused to send down a large concentration of people, who might endanger the captain and the others. He intended to go by himself, but Bones insisted on accompanying him, stating that he might need medical help. They headed for the turbolift, only to find the doors locked and a strange light shining in the bridge, the lights flashing on and off.

There was a loud voice, telling Spock that he would not leave the ship, and that none of his control systems would operate. On the planet below, Kirk and Chekov and Uhura heard the voice too. Uhura face lit up - he had found her!

Kirk called out to Spock and on the ship, they heard him. Spock settled back into the command chair and Scotty checked, telling him that the helm controls did not work. The voice congratulated Spock on discovering the whereabouts of his companions. Kirk began to explain what the providers were. Spock got a very strange look on his face, listening.

Kirk demanded that the providers show themselves, and suddenly he found himself within a cave, staring at a glass dome containing what appeared to be three disembodied brains, flickering with light. Behind him was the power source, shielded by the thick layer of rock above them. Kirk argued with them, challenging them. He got them into another wagering fever, but demanded real bids, not imaginary money. The providers decided that Kirk would fight three opponents. Although he protested, he was given no options. He was transported back to the battle area and the contest began.

Those on board the Enterprise discovered that they could see what was going on. Spock leaned forward, watching closely.

When Kirk had disposed on the first three opponents, his drill thrall was ordered into the battle. After a short tussle, he had her at knife point. She surrendered. Chekov and Uhura strode forward and they all removed their collars as directed.

Kirk walked back to stand between the other two and called to Scotty to beam them up. With great relief they found themselves back on board the Enterprise.

***

It was several hours before he could go to her. She was in her quarters, bathed and rested when he entered. She came running across the room, wrapping herself about him. He held her tightly, his face buried in her hair. "I would not give up. I could not. I cannot live without you. I had to find you."

She trembled in his arms. "I'm so very glad you did. So very, very glad you would not give up." And then she raised her face to his. "Oh, Spock, please make love to me now. I need to feel you all around me. I need you so much."

And he picked her up and carried her to the bed and worshipped her until she screamed at him in ecstasy. And then he knew she was truly safe.


	25. Chapter 25:Tell Me One More Time

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 25 : Tell Me One More Time**

**April, 2268**

The door to his quarters slid open and Nyota came in, laden down with a tray and something else hanging from her shoulder by a wide strap. She just looked at him and told him to stay where he was and he didn't argue with her at all. And then she set the tray down on the table and removed whatever it was from over her shoulder and set it down on the table too.

She came and stood in front of him, where he sat so quietly on the couch. "You never will admit that you're injured, will you?"

"I have a few small cuts and bruises."

"Hah! You forget, mister, that I can feel all of that."

He sighed and shut his mouth. She was entirely correct.

"Now come on over to the table and eat." She hovered there, intent on helping him if needed, and he almost admitted how stiff and sore he felt. That had not been the best shore party mission he had ever participated in. Carefully he rose from the couch and walked the short distance to the table, actually leaning on the table for support as he sat down. She pulled the domes off the dishes and moved them all close to him, handing him the tableware. And then she sat down across from him and watched to be sure that he ate it all.

When he was finished, she stacked up all the dishes and put everything on the tray and set it outside in the hall. And then she was back beside him and very, very carefully undressing him. When she had everything off him she could get off without making him stand up, she opened up the bag she had carried in and started to work. Obviously she had borrowed this bag from McCoy. She cleaned and sterilized and repaired skin until all the little pains in his arms and shoulders and back had gone away. And then she checked out his feet, finding the deep bruise on the bottom on one, where he had landed forcefully on a sharp rock, and treating that.

Then she made him stand, and removed his trousers and briefs, checking out the rest of his body. She found the long, shallow cut on his shin and muttered at him. And then she found the bruise on his backside and almost yelled at him. When she had finished and put everything back in the bag, he started to sit down again, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Oh, no, it's shower time for you. Come on." And she led the way to the bathroom, pulling off her clothing as she went, careful not to drop it in his path. She draped his arm around her shoulders and guided him over the small lip of the shower stall. He found he was leaning on her much more than he had intended, but she was not complaining at all. Soon the wonderful hot water was pouring over him and his tense muscles began to relax.

She washed his hair. She took the shower gel and lathered his whole body, rinsing him off again. And then she just stood there, under the stream of water, and let him soak until he indicated that he was ready to get out. She stood him there, on the soft rug, and dried him off, making him rest his arms on her shoulders to balance himself. He was very tired now, and relaxed, and ready for sleep.

She led him out, over to the bed, and lowered him gently, then picked up his legs and swung them over the bed. She crawled around behind him, pulling the covers up over them both, and curled up against his back, one arm over his ribs. He fell asleep quickly, her breath even against his skin, lulling him to sleep.

***

He drifted slowly awake, aware of her body still curled against his. Most of his aches and pains were gone. The combination of her treatment, the hot water, and the sleep had taken care of them. And now he found he had a different ache, one which would require her to be awake to care for. He lifted her hand from his chest and began to nibble on the palm, causing her to moan softly at him. He smiled into her hand and eased himself over onto his back, swinging his arm out to curve around her. He turned his face into hers and began to whisper softly at her, while stroking her skin with his free hand. She turned her face up to his, still asleep and muttered softly. "Yes, k'diwa, it is I. Waken, ashayam." she rubbed her face against him and moaned softly as his hand trailed across her skin. He let his fingertips gently stroke the soft curves of her breasts, and oh, so softly draw soft rings around her aureolas. Her nipples crimped up in sharp peaks, begging for his attention. He bent his head and sucked one into his mouth.

"Ah! Ah, Spock, oh, ah." She was not awake enough to speak coherently - or perhaps it was just the fact that he had her very aroused already. His hand trailed on down her body as his mouth continued to tantalize her breasts, and she spread her legs apart, inviting. He slipped one finger down into that slick slit, stroking, circling, feeling the wetness increase. Her breathing was ragged now, panting, almost sobbing at him. And when she began to push against his hand, he moved again, ducking his head lower, tasting her, making her moan loudly and writhe against him. He continued until she was bucking against him, pulling at him, sobbing and calling out his name, and then he rolled her over and slid inside, groaning at the tight clutch of her body around his.

He braced himself on his arms and rocked against her, sliding almost all the way out and then in again, while she wrapped herself around him and told him how he made her feel, how she loved what he did to her, panting and moaning and setting him on fire. Until it became impossible to continue that slow pace any longer and he began to thrust harder, faster, deeper, until she was shouting at him, pulling at him, raising her hips higher to pull him in tighter, and then all was white-hot, heat and flames and ecstasy and he emptied himself into her with a great roar.

They lay there, wrapped in one another, panting, until she lifted her face and rubbed against his neck and ear until he bent his head to her, for her to whisper in his ear. "Tell me that you love me one more time, Spock."

And so he did.


	26. Chapter 26:Come and Sit By My Side

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 26 : Come and Sit by my Side**

**April, 2268**

The away team did not return to the ship until the normal dinner time for the bridge crew was almost over. He was tired and dirty and wanted nothing so much as a long hot shower and some peace and quiet. But he could feel her longing, and so he trudged down the corridor to the mess hall, collected some sort of food, and carried the tray to the table where she sat, settling down on her left side as usual, feeling the rush of warmth and love that she sent him filling him up and soothing all the roughness away.

And later, in his quarters, she moved about him, washing away the grime with soft, even touches of her hands, filling him with love and lust until he was overpowered by it and lifted her up to feast on her, making her buck against his tongue and scream at him.

***

The movie tonight was something absolutely silly, but she wanted to see it. And so he went and sat in the darkness and watched her instead of the movie. And she touched him, on the hands, on the lips as she stuffed the kernels of popcorn in, on the leg, soft little touches that sent currents of desire throughout his body.

And when the movie was over, he followed her to her quarters, and she touched and tasted all of his skin that she could reach from where she sat astride his body, until he was blazing with it, and then she bent and bit him until he roared and thrust hard into her body and filled her with his heat.

***

She didn't like to be pushy, and she didn't know why Christine Chapel was even in the Senior Staff meeting, but there was no way she was going to let that hussy sit beside _her_ Spock! She managed to plop herself down in that seat just seconds before Chapel, leaving the blonde fuming. And she felt Spock's great relief flow out to her and just sat there and smiled.

***

There was too much data coming in too fast and Spock was swamped. He was trying to read the data, collate it, prepare reports simple enough that Kirk could understand them, and nineteen other things at the same time. It wasn't often that she felt these feelings from him - this irritation, frustration, building until she became concerned. There were absolutely no messages coming in at all. She stood up and pushed her chair over next to his and sat back down. She reached under his arm and transferred the report he was working on over to the PADD she held and began to edit it. He glanced at her once quickly, and brushed the side of her hand with his fingertips, and continued on with other things. When she had finished the report, logged it, and transferred it to Kirk's queue, she looked to see what else she could do for him, and found him pointing to one screen. She stretched and looked, yes she could get that - and did. For the next hour, they worked in tandem, he scanning, collating, gathering, then sending all the data to her for polishing and translating into quickly read reports. And then the flow of information began to slow and gradually became something he could handle easily again. He stroked her hand gently, sending her such a lovely, lovely, surge of love. And she stood up and moved her chair back to her own station, and resumed her own work, saying nothing, because nothing needed saying.


	27. Chapter 27:Honey is Not Always Sweet

Author's Note: Based on TOS episode 'Obsession'

___________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 27 : Honey is not Always Sweet**

**April, 2268**

They found the tritanium just where their survey said it would be. Kirk called Scotty and told him to inform Starfleet to dispatch a survey vessel. Spock used his phaser to remove a sample to take back to the Enterprise. Before they could gather up their equipment and beam back up, Kirk smelled something that reminded him of a long-ago event. He warned the security team with them to search for a gaseous cloud that smelled of honey and to fire immediately.

The three security officers fanned out, phasers drawn. Before they drew what had happened, two of them were fighting for their lives. The third managed to contact Kirk before he was attacked. Kirk and Spock ran to their location, finding two of them dead, completely stripped of red corpuscles. Rizzo was barely alive and they beamed him back to sick bay immediately, where he was given a series of transfusions, trying to replace his mysteriously missing blood.

Spock called Kirk while he was in sick bay with McCoy, telling him that they were ready to leave orbit. Kirk said they would stay where they were. Scotty cut in to remind him that they were expected to rendezvous with the Yorktown, to pick up badly needed and perishable medical supplies for a colony in great need. Once again, Kirk stated that they were not yet leaving orbit.

Kirk told McCoy to check the medical records of the Farragut from eleven years ago, that he would find fatalities due to the same strange circumstances in those records. And then he asked if they could bring Ensign Rizzo to consciousness for just a short time. He leaned down close to the young man's face and asked him urgent questions, seeking confirmation that what he thought had happened had actually happened.

When Kirk strode out of the turbolift onto the bridge, Uhura tried to flag him down to tell him about the urgent messages from StarFleet Command, but he brushed her off, telling her to have the security duty officer report to him immediately, and went straight to the science station. Spock told him that he had scanned and could find no life readings on the planet's surface. Kirk asked if he had scanned for dikironium, and Spock answered that he had, and had not found any of that rare element. Kirk then asked if such a possible rare lifeform could have been able to camouflage itself, that it was intelligent enough to hide from the scans. Spock's reply triggered some thought in Kirk's memory and he told Spock about the medical records that McCoy was currently processing. Spock turned the scanner over to Chekov and headed for sick bay.

The new security officer, Garrovick, reported to Kirk, who recognized his name. And then Uhura interrupted to tell him that Ensign Rizzo had just died. Kirk ordered Garrovick to put together an away team of five men, fully armed, to accompany him to the planet's surface to attempt to find the thing that had killed Rizzo.

On the planet, Garrovick and Kirk detected both the dikironium and the elemental shift that Spock has suggested. The group split into two parties, to circle around and come at the entity from different directions. Once again, Kirk warned that the creature was dangerous.

Garrovick's team encountered the cloud first, and he fired immediately. By the time Kirk's team reached them, one of the other members of Garrovick's team was already dead. Back on the ship, McCoy and Spock joined Kirk in questioning Garrovick. Kirk was angered to learn that Garrovick had hesitated before firing.

When Kirk returned to the bridge, Uhura reminded him that the Yorktown was still wanting to know when they could expect to rendezvous with them. When Scotty reminded him that the medical supplies they were to receive were both badly needed and of a limited usability, Kirk became quite agitated. Uhura watched him in dismay. Kirk advanced on Chekov at the science station and demanded to know the results of his scans, growing more and more agitated as the answers to his questions all yielded negative results. He turned and strode quickly back into the turbolift, leaving the bridge to his shocked officers.

In the medical lab, Spock approached McCoy, asking for advice. McCoy was shocked. Spock modified his statement, requesting instead an opinion, stating that he did not yet comprehend many aspects of human rationality. In particular, he did not understand obsession, the persistent, single-minded fixation on one idea. McCoy realized that he was talking about Kirk and the gaseous creature. Spock said that he had completed reading the tapes from the Farragut, and that half the crew, including Captain Garrovick, had been annihilated in that incident. One of the survivors was Kirk, on his first deep-space assignment. Spock handed McCoy one particular data disc, suggesting that he study it.

McCoy confronted Kirk in his quarters, telling him he was obsessed with this cloud. He told Kirk that he was preparing a medical report on him and called Spock in to witness. Kirk insisted that this was the same creature that attacked the Farragut eleven years previously. He also stated that as he had lost consciousness during that attack, he had sensed the malevolent intelligence of the creature.

Chekov interrupted their conversation, telling them that he had a reading on the creature, which was leaving the planet. Kirk ordered them to follow. When they attained warp eight, Scotty became alarmed, but Kirk ordered him to do everything possible to increase their speed. Chekov was able to obtain a view of the creature, which was displayed on the viewscreen. Scotty became quite upset, stating that keeping this speed would cause them to blow up any moment, and Kirk reluctantly reduced speed to warp six.

Nurse Chapel carried a dinner tray to Garrovick, as he was confined to quarters. She tried to get him to believe that he was not responsible for the current alert on the ship, with little luck. After she left, Garrovick lifted the dome off the plate, looking at the food, and then threw the dome across his room, damaging one of the switches on his environmental control panel.

On the bridge, even though they had now slowed to warp two, the cloud creature was still within viewing range, although they did not understand why. Kirk ordered battle stations, and Garrovick dashed out of his quarters, heading for the bridge. Kirk ignored him, ordering Chekov first to fire phasers, and then photon torpedoes. There was a large explosion, tossing them about, and then Uhura pointed to the screen, saying that it was heading in their direction. Kirk ordered deflectors up, then Spock stated that they could not stop it.

All over the bridge, hands were flying over controls. And then Chekov looked up in alarm. The number two impulse vent, that Scotty had been cleaning, was showing a red light. Scotty told Kirk that something had entered the ship through that vent. Kirk ordered an immediate alert to all decks and Uhura turned immediately to her console.

In the captain's ready room, Scotty reported that the cloud had transferred itself to the ventilation system after attacking two men in engineering. McCoy said one of those men was dead, and castigated Kirk. Spock stated that instead of pursuing the creature, the creature was now pursuing them. McCoy looked at him in shock. "Creature?"

Spock explained that the cloud had stopped, turned, and attacked, displaying intelligence. Kirk told Scotty to flush the radioactive waste into the ventilation system to see what affect it might have. Spock said he needed to perform a closer scan of the creature. And then he revealed something new that he had learned about the creature from the attempts to injure it by firing the ship's phasers and photon torpedoes at it - it was able to manipulate time enough so that it could actually move out of the way of what was fired at it. It was not possible to injure it with a hand phaser - even if firing at exactly the correct moment and position. Therefore there could not possibly be any blame on anyone for being startled and delaying firing for a second or two - it would have made absolutely no difference. Kirk refused to believe this.

Spock went to Garrovick's quarters and attempted to explain to him that there was no way he could have avoided hesitating for that small increment of time. And then he smelled something. Garrovick turned about and saw the gas filtering through the air vent. Spock grabbed him and pushed him through the door, turning to head back to the vent. Garrovick turned and headed back, but was stopped by the closing door. Spock headed straight for the air vent and attempted to close it, but the damaged switch broke off in his hands. In desperation, he laid his hands, fingers splayed out, across the vent grid, trying to block as much of it as possible.

On the bridge, Uhura straightened up, gasping. No! Spock!

Out in the corridor, Garrovick went to the closet comlink and gave the alert that the creature was in his cabin and that Spock was in there with it. Alarmed Kirk jumped up out of the command chair, headed for the turbolift, ordering Scotty to reverse cabin pressure in that cabin. Behind him, Chekov and Uhura sat in shock.

When Scotty reversed the cabin pressure, the gaseous cloud was sucked back into the ventilation system.

McCoy headed for Garrovick's cabin at a run, a security officer behind him with a strange weapon in his hand. Kirk arrived before McCoy could open the door, and had another security officer scan the room with his tricorder. Garrovick was upset, commenting that he should be lying dead in there, not Commander Spock. At that moment, the door opened and Spock appeared, stating that, fortunately, neither of them was dead. His green blood had not agreed with the creature. In the back of his mind, he could hear Nyota, both angry and happy. It was a very strange mixture.

Scotty called over the intercom and Kirk went to the nearest wall unit to respond. When Scotty told him that the creature was headed back towards the impulse vent. Kirk ordered him to open it and headed for the bridge. But he stopped and waved Spock on, and turned back, calling Garrovick to him. He asked for Garrovick's appraisal of what had happened on the bridge during the fight with the creature and led him gradually to the realization that nothing that he could have done on the planet would have helped. And he also realized that the same applied to himself, eleven years ago. He sent Garrovick back to duty and headed for the bridge.

Chekov reported that the creature had left the ship at high warp speed. Kirk ordered all possible speed and gave, as their destination, the location of the creature's attack on the Farragut eleven years before. He turned to Uhura, telling her to inform StarFleet Command that he was dedicating the ship to the destruction of the creature and that they would rendezvous with the Yorktown in forty-eight hours.

On the bridge, McCoy and Spock joined Kirk in planning. Kirk issued orders to Garrovick. They would bait the creature with blood from the ship's medical stores and attempt to destroy it with anti-matter from the ship's engines. Although Spock volunteered, Kirk and Garrovick would be the ones to set up the trap. They set everything up and set the detonator on the antimatter. Before they could do anything else, the cloud had found the blood and drained it. Garrovick tussled with Kirk for a moment, misunderstanding his intention, and then Kirk called and had Spock scan them. As soon as the cloud was hovering over the antimatter container, Kirk told Spock to energize and detonate.

The first attempt at retrieving the two men failed. The second attempt almost succeeded, the third attempt was a success. There was much levity in the transporter bay and then Kirk flipped the intercom switch and told Uhura to start them on their way to deliver those medical supplies.

***

When they finally had some time to themselves, she insisted on inspecting his hands very thoroughly for any sort of injury whatsoever, even though he assured her that the gaseous creature had not harmed him. By the time she had finished, he was so aroused that he simply ripped her clothing off while she giggled and squirmed against him, trying to keep him from completely demolishing both their uniforms. He later tried to remember how many times he had made her scream and clench about him, but he had lost count after the fourth time, when she had decided to torture both his lok and his hands at the same time. How she had coordinated her mouth and her hands with such precision, he was not certain, but any time she wished to repeat that, he would be most willing to cooperate.


	28. Chapter 28:Delicate Work

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 28 : Delicate Work**

**April, 2268**

They had come through the ion storm more or less in one piece, but they were limping along, mostly blind, and going slow. Repairs were underway everywhere. Scotty had everyone who knew anything at all about engineering crawling through Jeffries tubes and repairing wiring and conduits which had been damaged by flaring arcs of electricity and plasma. Even people who had transferred to other departments were helping, and also half the technicians in the science department. The estimate for a full return of the power system was still nine days, around the clock.

Uhura had her station completely disassembled. Half of the components were down in the communications lab, being put back together by her crew. The other half were strewn across the top of her console, waiting for her attention. Some of this she just didn't trust to anyone else. She sat on the floor, her legs crossed, and worked on one of the delicate boards with the tiniest soldiering iron ever. She almost held her breath as she touched the tip of the tool to the selected spot on the board, counting under her breath for the required number of seconds before removing the tool and waving it in the air to cool it. She set the tool down and pushed her safety goggles up on her forehead, leaning her head back against the console and closing her eyes, just to take a short break.

There was the sense of a presence beside her and then she felt his warmth. "Are you in need of rest, Lieutenant?"

"Just a moment to rest my eyes. That flame is very bright." She opened her eyes and looked in his, concern very visible there. She opened up their link, which they had been keeping damped down because of the very precise nature of what they were doing. She felt a flood of concern and soothing fill her up. She smiled at him and returned love and gratitude and felt him relax, just the slightest.

"If you are in need of a longer period of rest, you should not hesitate to take it. The work will remain."

"I'll take a break at noon. Eat. Maybe even a nap."

"Noon was three hours ago." She could feel his amusement.

"No wonder I feel light-headed. Okay. Break time. But I'm coming back after food and a nap." And she felt him there in the back of her mind. _And a shower?_

She almost giggled aloud. _If you're interested, I am_.

And then he was helping her to her feet and she moved to secure the components that were spread out, so that none of them would come to further harm if the ship decided to do something weird. She trudged down to the mess hall and ate whatever was out on the line, too tired to care what it was. And then she headed for her quarters and peeled out of her clothes, dropping to the bed almost asleep already.

At some point, a very warm body slid into the bed behind her and curled up around her, surrounding her with warmth and protection. She dropped even deeper into sleep then, feeling so safe and secure.

When he had slept his four hours, he reluctantly woke her. He knew she could use another hour of sleep, but there were still all those repairs to complete. She burrowed into him, not wanting to wake, but he persisted. And so she staggered into the bathroom, into the shower, and let him waken her with hot water and warm hands and greedy lips, until she was clinging to him, moaning and shaking, and he was so deep within her, murmuring in her ear, growling against her neck, softly begging her to bite him, which she did repeatedly, until he roared at her and filled her with heat and light and ecstasy.

When they were dressed, they went to the silent mess hall and dialed up something from the replicators before heading back to the bridge to work again on the delicate components. It was quiet on the bridge in the middle of the night, with no crew there except those working silently on repairs. People came and went, working until they were tired and must rest. There was little attention paid to what shift it was, only what work remained yet to be done.

When she began once again to manipulate the tiny components, fixing them into place, she closed down the link to a trickle. She could still feel him there, but it was just a gentle, background hum that did not disturb her concentration in any way. But when she was struggling to hold a connection between three components and apply the fixative at the same time, there he was, lending a hand, steadying her without even being asked. And she opened the link back up, telling him what was needed, so that they worked as one to mend that board. And then she flooded him with gratitude, until he growled at her, so very softly, his breath hot on her cheek.

When they had eaten and slept twice more, the lab started delivering repaired components. She began to reassemble her console, one step at a time. It took hours and hours of patient, steady work. But at the end, there was message traffic, and she smiled so widely, rejoicing. They were re-connected to the universe. And then the emergency lights were replaced by full lighting, and the temperature in the ship, which had been at the lowest setting, began to climb to something more comfortable. Little by little the ship was returning to full efficiency.

When the captain declared a day of rest, neither of them complained in the least. They spent that day wound around one another in his bed, leaving it only for a very long shower, where he slid her up the wet wall until her core was on the same level as his mouth and he feasted until she was bucking against him, crying out in ecstasy, squeezing his ears and making him growl against her body. And then he pulled her back down that wall and slid into her, pounding into her while she bit his neck, his shoulders, his ears, and he roared and growled at her, stretching her, filling her, flooding her with his heat.

He let her sleep then, limp against him, until his need was so strong that he was touching, caressing, tasting, and she was moving against him, moaning, until she twisted and turned in his arms and took him into her mouth, her tongue moving against him, causing such ecstasy that he could barely control it, thrusting up at her and groaning, clutching at her, gasping with the feel of her, about and within, so close, so wonderful, and his, all his. He let the fires blaze high, sweeping through him, burning out all but her. And they rose together into the white-hot heat and let it consume them.


	29. Chapter 29:Trapped

Author's Note :Based on the TOS episode 'The Immunity Syndrome'

________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 29 : Trapped**

**May, 2268**

Approaching StarBase VI for R&R, as Kirk and McCoy talked, Uhura interrupted, saying there was a message from the StarBase that was very distorted. She had only managed to catch the word 'Intrepid' and a set of coordinates. Not thinking much about it, Kirk told her to try another channel. She was calling the StarBase when Spock suddenly reared up in shock and then bowed over, clutching his head. McCoy and Kirk both noticed his abnormal behavior and came straight to him. McCoy was concerned, thinking Spock was in pain. Behind them, Nyota stopped in mid-sentence, turning to watch Spock. She had never felt the sort of emotions from him that he was radiating now.

Spock's face was contorted as he informed the captain that the Intrepid and its crew of 400 Vulcans had just died. McCoy insisted that Spock come to sick bay and Kirk reinforced that with a direct order. Spock let McCoy move him off the bridge. Nyota turned to watch them as they entered the turbolift. Then she turned to the captain, telling him that she now had StarBase VI readable. He told her to put it on audio.

The StarBase commander ordered them to divert to the sector where the Intrepid had been, stating that the Intrepid had been investigating the loss of communications with a solar system when they had also lost communications with the Intrepid. Kirk stated that the Enterprise had just finished an exhausting mission and was scheduled for R&R, but was told that here was no other starship available. Sighing wearily, he accepted the assignment. Everyone on the bridge sighed.

Chekov straightened up from the long range scanner monitor at the science station, which he had assumed when Spock left the bridge, and informed the Kirk that he had just completed scanning that system and that it was completely dead, with no life signs whatsoever.

In sick bay, Spock tried to convince McCoy that it had been brief pain, and was now gone, leaving no after-effects. McCoy reluctantly agreed and Spock stood up, off the biobed. McCoy still was not convinced that Spock had actually felt what he said he had felt, stating that he had thought that Spock had to be in physical contact to sense things. Spock persisted, stating that 400 minds had cried out at once, in shock, not knowing what had killed them. He seemed angry to McCoy.

Spock returned to the bridge and was greeted by Kirk, stating that the StarBase had lost communications both with the Intrepid and an entire solar system. Uhura informed them that she could not get any more messages, that the distortion was getting worse. And then the pilot alerted them that the deflector shields had just snapped on automatically.

Kirk gave the order to slow to warp 3. Chekov left the science station as Spock approached and resumed the helmsman station. Uhura was still busy, trying to find any signal that was not distorted. She only had time for a brief glance at Spock, who still seemed quite disturbed. As Spock checked the instruments at his station, he alerted to an unknown energy turbulence ahead, saying that he had never encountered readings like this before. Kirk looked at him, alarmed, then ordered the scanners on. He ordered magnification 3 on the main viewscreen.

Nyota rose from her station, a stack of data discs in her hand as an excuse, and walked over to Spock. She held them out to him and he looked down at her hand as though he had never seen data discs before. She watched his face carefully as she withdrew her control unit from her ear. "Exactly what are we looking for, Mr Spock?" She was very close to Spock, close enough to feel his body heat.

Spock took the data discs from her and looked at one of the readings on his console. "I would assume that." His fingers thumped against his console and he turned his face toward the main viewscreen. She turned too. There on the screen in front of them was a dark irregular blob with a hazy halo around it. Everyone was looking at it, trying to figure out what it was.

Chekov guessed that it was an interstellar dust cloud. Spock stated that that was not very likely. Kirk said you would be able to see stars through a dust cloud. Nothing was visible through this thing. It was pitch black. Kirk said it looked like a hole in space.

Spock reported that he could not get anything to analyze, but that the dark cloud, whatever it was, was directly on the course he had plotted for the Intrepid and the Gamma 7A system. Kirk ordered slow to warp 1, but hold present course. He also ordered a probe into the cloud, with data fed directly to Spock's station. Nyota returned to her station and began to set up the requested routing. Almost as soon as the probe was launched, the bridge was filled with a high-pitched sound, causing the officers to grab their heads and cover their ears in pain. Only Spock seemed not to feel it, but he looked at Nyota in concern. She seemed to be in extreme pain. When she had recovered, she reported to Kirk that there was no signal from the telemetry probe. When Kirk asked Spock for an explanation, he could only reply that he had insufficient data.

Nyota stood up from her station, PADD in hand and headed down into the bridge pit to get Kirk to sign her report. As soon as she stepped down, she staggered and grabbed her head. Spock, watching her, spoke quickly. "Lieutenant?" And then went straight to her, grabbing her before she completely collapsed. She leaned into him, glad he was there. He slid one hand under her arm, clasping her other arm near the shoulder.

"I just felt dizzy." There was definitely something wrong. Kirk looked at her, concerned. Chekov still had his head bent over his own console.

As Spock lifted her up out of the pit, she assured the captain that she was all right. Spock moved her carefully back into her chair, his hands lingering on her. He bent over her, watching her face carefully to be sure that she was recovered. She bent her head down, rubbing her forehead with one hand, as he reluctantly returned to his station.

McCoy called, telling Kirk that people all over the ship had fainted. Kirk informed him that Uhura had just almost fainted. Kirk wanted to know if he should send Uhura down to sick bay, but McCoy informed him that they had an epidemic on hand, people who were suddenly tired and disoriented. He had them lined up, giving them stimulants.

Most of the people on the bridge appeared to be woozy, resting their heads on their hands, rubbing their faces, not sure where they were or what they were doing. Spock watched Nyota still, his brows drawn together. Kirk wasn't sure what was happening, but told Kyle to hold their position. He didn't think they wanted to approach any closer to whatever that was just yet.

Kirk left the bridge pit again and stepped up the stand beside Spock, asking for a report on what that thing was. Spock replied that he had insufficient data for analysis. Kirk was irritated, stating that he had asked three times for information and gotten nothing back. Spock was the science officer, he was supposed to have the answers. Spock replied that the computer had no information on this phenomenon and there was not enough new data to even begin to speculate. Kirk rubbed his eyes, stating in a rough voice that he was tired. He then suggested that Spock tell him was it _wasn't._

"It is not liquid, gaseous, nor solid, despite the fact that we cannot see through it. It is not a galactic nebula. It would seem to be some form of energy, but nothing that our sensors can identify."

Kirk wanted to know whether it was possible that this was what killed the solar system and the Intrepid. Spock replied "Very possible."

Kirk wandered across the bridge, stopping behind Uhura's chair to pat her gently on the shoulders as she sat there, head in hands, rubbing her temples. He told her to notify StarFleet that they were going to attempt to probe the area of darkness to gain further information. At this, Spock lifted his head from his scanner monitor, alarmed. He turned toward Kirk just in time to see the man stagger. He started forward, but Kirk raised his hand to stop him, steadying himself on the arm of the command chair. He asked Kyle for the distance to the thing out there and ordered 'ahead slow, impulse power only.'

Uhura notified Kirk that the transmission to StarFleet was complete, and he stood in front of the command chair, monitoring their progress on the main viewscreen. Chekov announced the time to penetration of the area of darkness. Kirk announced 'Red Alert' and Uhura moved her hands on her console, sending out the message. Kirk seated himself in the command chair and ordered deflectors on full power and phaser banks ready. Once again the high-pitched whine filled the bridge. Uhura was quick to inform them that the noise was not coming from Communications.

At Kirk's shout of "Spock!", he replied that he was analyzing now.

As the whine ceased, came the realization that the stars were gone. The viewscreen was entirely blank. Spock could offer no explanation. McCoy's report from sick bay was that things were even worse, with people lined up in the corridor. Kirk requested help for the bridge personnel and McCoy responded that he was on his way. Scotty reported a 5 percent power loss from engineering, with no explanation.

McCoy and Chapel arrived on the bridge and injected everyone with stimulants. McCoy told Kirk that two thirds of the ship's personnel were affected. And then the crewman at the engineering station collapsed out of his chair to the floor.

Kirk walked across to Spock, asking if he had an analysis of the last burst of noise before the power loss. Spock replied that it was the turbulence caused by the penetration of a boundary layer, between where they 'were' and where they 'are'. Kirk thought he was being funny, causing Spock to raise an eyebrow and deny that that would ever occur to him. He said that as they drew closer to the source, they would continue to grow weaker. When asked for recommendations, McCoy stepped forward and said he recommended survival. He wanted them to leave the area.

As Kirk walked back around the bridge, he saw that Uhura was once more bent over her console, head in hands. He stopped by the arm of the command chair and pressed the intercom button, giving a short inspirational talk to the crew. Not that he felt that it would help much. They were getting sicker by the moment.

Only a moment later, McCoy called him to tell him that according to the life monitors, the entire crew was dying.

Kirk went down to engineering to talk to Scotty and entered just as the ship lurched forward. Asking Scotty for an explanation, he was told that the engines were being recalibrated and had gone into reverse, and that the power loss was now 12 percent. Then Spock called down from the bridge, telling them that they were accelerating, being pulled into the center of the zone of darkness. Spock could not explain what was pulling at them, but suggested that Scott give them reverse power. When told that he just had, he suggested forward thrust.

Behind Spock, Uhura sat quietly, watching him, wondering soberly if they were going to make it out of this one. Spock was almost completely closed off from her, making her think that he did not want her to perceive what he was thinking, which almost certainly meant that things were even more dire than she thought they were.

In sick bay, the worst affected were failing fast, and McCoy ordered more stimulants.

In engineering, Kirk convinced Scotty to give Spock's advice a try. It slowed the drag, but didn't stop them.

The senior staff met in the ready room, trying to come up with anything that might help. The only thing they could come up with was to focus every bit of power available into one massive burst.

Scotty called Kirk from engineering, ready to try to burst loose. Kirk again addressed the crew, telling them what was being tried, then he gave the go-ahead. The resulting force pulled at everyone, forcing them back against the backs of their chairs, into their consoles. And then the ship shook so hard that people went flying. Uhura fell from her chair to the floor. In engineering, Scotty somersaulted across the small area he was in and one of the engineers on the upper cat walk fell to the floor below. In sick bay, Chapel and McCoy clung to each other, trying to find a hand hold somewhere to stop their violent sling across the lab. Both Spock and Kirk ran to Uhura's aid, lifting her from the floor. As soon as he was sure that Spock had her, Kirk turned back to the front of the bridge. Spock settled Nyota back into her chair, staying by her side as the ship still shook, then dashing back to his station when the shaking stopped.

Scotty called up from engineering. "It's no good, sir." The best that they could do was to try to maintain thrust against the pull, even though they were still losing power. Kirk wanted to know how long they had, and Scotty estimated two hours. Kirk ordered him to maintain thrust. Turning to Spock, he asked whether there was any indication of what the power drain was yet. Spock's answer made him turn his head to the main viewscreen, where something totally unexpected was displayed.

Everyone stared in shock at the huge, pulsating blob before them. Kirk ordered a probe launched. Spock reported that this thing was definitely the source of the energy drain. Spock gave the time to impact and Kyle counted it down. At 'one' there was a small shake as the probe penetrated the edge of whatever that was. Spock began to read off the data being transmitted by the probe. He reported that it was living tissue, and that it was what was drawing them toward it, the same way it drew the Intrepid to her death.

In the medical lab, McCoy showed Kirk and Spock something in the scanning microscope. He identified it as an amoeba. Kirk immediately made the jump from what McCoy was showing them to the much larger blob they had seen on the viewscreen. The three discussed the thing, and its resemblance to the organism in the microscope. Spock speculated that it fed off energy. Kirk ventured that it was invading their galaxy from elsewhere, but could not understand how they had survived when the Intrepid had not. Spock thought perhaps the Intrepid had encountered it when it was low on energy and hungry. He then stated that they were not safe, only that they had longer than the Intrepid had had,

The three men discussed what needed to be done next. All three were agreed that they needed more information, they needed to know whether this thing had any vulnerable spots. McCoy suggested using a shuttle to obtain that information, but Kirk was adamant about using probes. Spock reminded him that the unmanned probes had provided only a part of the information they needed. The probes were not capable of making decisions or changing their actions. Kirk insisted he would not order anyone to undertake such a suicide mission, but McCoy said he did not need to, that he would volunteer for it, having already done the preliminary work. Spock said that he had a martyr complex, which disqualified him. They proceeded to argue over who was more qualified, but Kirk insisted he was not taking volunteers. McCoy protested that he could not go himself, and Spock blatantly declared that he was not a science specialist. After another short period of argument, Kirk informed the them that he would decide.

***

Kirk thought long and hard about the problem, not wanting to condemn either of his friends to certain death. He went to his comlink and called them to his quarters. Scotty called then, telling him the power levels were now down to 50 percent. They only had another hour and fifteen minutes of thrust power left. Kirk told him to prepare a shuttle craft for launch as Spock and McCoy entered his quarters. He told Scotty that McCoy would tell him what special equipment to put in it. McCoy bounced on the balls of his feet, smirking slightly at Spock. Kirk turned to them, telling Spock that he was sorry. McCoy misunderstood and turned to go and fetch things he said he would need, but Kirk interrupted him, continuing. "I'm sorry, Mr Spock, but you're best qualified to go."

Spock and McCoy walked the corridors, McCoy giving Spock last minute instructions on the instrumentation and the tests to be run. Spock interrupted, telling him that he understood, and that the shuttle was ready. They eyed each other, and then McCoy hit the door control for the shuttle bay with his fist. Spock looked him in the eye, and then turned and headed across the empty bay and into the shuttle craft. McCoy watched him go, muttering softly as the shuttle door closed. "Good luck, Spock."

On the shuttle, Spock adjusted the controls on the equipment which had been added to the shuttle.

Kirk directed Uhura to channel the automatic telemetry directly to the computers. When Spock called, Kirk answered, but behind him Uhura turned and the movements of her hands ceased as she listened. Spock reported that the power drain was enormous and growing worse. There was much static, distorting his voice. He reported that he was diverting power to the shields and would continue to transmit as long as there was power. Uhura listened, trying hard to keep her face calm, for that is what he would want her to do. Scotty spoke up, concerned. "He won't have enough power to make it back out if he diverts it to his shields."

Kirk spoke "Spock".

Spock replied. "I heard, captain. We discussed that possibility earlier, but you will need this information." He told them he would penetrate the cellular structure in 18.3 seconds. When the contact occurred, the turbulence was so strong that it threw him out of his chair.

On the Enterprise, they were shaken, but not as hard as the shuttle craft was. Kirk ordered Spock to report, but there was no answer. Nyota played with her controller, trying to find his signal. Kirk tried again, and this time there was an answer. "I am...undamaged, captain." He gave them more information, and continued to describe his progress. He informed them that he had power for his shields for forty-seven minutes. And then he detected something else and relayed the fact that it appeared that the creature had stored enough energy for reproductive activities to commence. McCoy stiffened. Kirk tried to contact Spock again, but there were difficulties. Through the static they heard Spock state that he would transmit the coordinates of the chromosome bodies. Nyota was working her console again, trying to make his signal stronger. Kirk called him again, but she turned to him, her face drawn "Contact lost, sir." She could still feel him, through their link, but it was difficult. There was static there, as well.

Everyone on the bridge was silent, shocked. And then there was another jolt to the ship and the lights flashed. Kirk grinned "He's alive! He's kicked it in the side to let us know!" And Uhura grinned, reporting that telemetry was coming in.

Scotty reported that they had less than an hour's power left. Kirk replied that they must put all secondary systems on standby, with the shields getting topmost priority. The pull on the ship, and the drain on its power systems, was continually increasing.

Uhura interrupted, saying that she had a message from Spock on a low-energy channel, faint but readable. Kirk told her to put it on, and she put it on the audio channel, so that all could hear.

"This is Spock. I am slowly losing life support. And minimal shield energies." and then the static increased, and they could only make out a word here and there. They missed the critical word when he told them how to destroy the creature.

McCoy and Kirk were discussing the creature when McCoy said something that triggered Kirk and he smiled and patted McCoy's cheek. "An-ti-bodies!" Quickly he called Scotty and told him to shut off the engines. They returned to the bridge and Kirk made a ship-wide announcement, informing the crew that they were going to enter the body of the creature very abruptly, telling damage crews to stand by all over the ship. When Scotty cut the thrust to zero, they were pulled into the creature at great speed, throwing people all over the bridge. And then they were through the barrier, inside the creature.

Breathlessly, Uhura informed the captain that there was very little damage. Scotty was very concerned over the power levels that were left. And then Kirk told them his idea - antimatter! Scotty was instantly eager. Kirk knew that they must plant the antimatter as close to the nucleus as possible, for there would be no second chance.

In the shuttle craft, Spock noted the passage of the Enterprise. He made a recording in his log commending the crew of the Enterprise. And then he sat quietly, thinking of Nyota.

On the Enterprise, Kirk also made a recording in the log, making commendations for the officers and crew of the ship. And then they made their last preparations. The probe containing the antimatter was launched, lodging in the nucleus, and they began backing out. Chekov detected something metallic and realized immediately that it was the shuttlecraft. Kirk ordered Uhura to get Spock's voice channel at the highest possible gain. Her fingers flew over the console and she gave the go-ahead. Kirk called, repeatedly, but got no answer. Uhura continued to manipulate her controls, a look of hope on her face. Kirk ordered Scotty to grab the shuttle with a tractor beam. When Scotty complained that they did not have enough time, Kirk ordered him to use two tractor beams.

And then there was Spock's voice. "Captain, I recommend that you abandon the attempt. Do not risk the ship further on my behalf." Kirk smiled. Behind him, Nyota closed her eyes and rejoiced.

McCoy yelled at him. "Shut up, Spock. We're rescuing you." He and Kirk looked at each other and nodded their heads as if to say, so there.

"Why thank you, captain McCoy." came Spock's dry comment.

At 57 seconds before the explosion, they were approaching the membrane, almost out. And then Scotty reported that the power levels were dead.

Almost immediately, there was a great shudder throughout the ship. People were thrown about, grabbing onto whatever was handy to try to prevent injury. On the shuttle craft, Spock was thrown from his seat onto the floor. When the shaking stopped, people climbed gingerly to their feet. Kirk called for the main viewing screen to be activated. And there were the stars again. Chekov reported that the organism was destroyed. And then Scotty reported that he detected the shuttlecraft, just before Spock requested permission to come aboard. Behind all the laughing men, Nyota sat quietly, rejoicing, the link to Spock once again clear and full.

____________

Author's Note : Dear Readers: Please do not despair if there are no new chapters loaded tomorrow. I am going in for a minor out-patient surgical procedure early tomorrow morning and may not feel like posting when I return home. Posting will resume as soon as I feel comfortable sitting at my computer.


	30. Chapter 30:Bored to Tears, Thankfully

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 30 : Bored to Pieces, Thankfully**

**May, 2268**

There was absolutely nothing happening. There were no strange aliens threatening. No one had been abducted off the bridge. There were no monsters in the deep of space. No ion storms. No menacing space debris, no unknown asteroid belts, nothing. And everything on the ship was working perfectly. It was unheard of. And it was totally, absolutely, impossibly wonderful and boring as hell.

Every one sat in their seats at their consoles and twiddled their thumbs, metaphorically speaking, of course. Nyota flipped through one channel after another, wondering how long it would take her to check every subset of every channel possible, at 15 second intervals. She could sense Spock, in the back of her mind, doing some esoteric mathematical 'thing'. Sulu and Chekov seemed to be competing in some imaginary game of some sort, trying to keep all the moves in their heads. Kirk kept alternately sitting in the command chair, swinging his legs, or striding around the bridge, looking for something, anything, interesting on someone's console.

Bones kept popping up to the bridge to see whether there was anything at all going on up there. The sick bay was completely empty. Even Scotty was on the bridge more often than down in engineering. Because even the engines were working perfectly.

Eventually, Kirk got so bored he got whiney. He started giving orders - turn the long range sensors on and see what's out there. Nothing, not as far as any of the sensors could see. Play with the settings, then, try different light lengths, different particle densities, FIND SOMETHING. Sorry, there is nothing there.

The specks of light that were distant stars floated by serenely, and there was absolutely nothing else there. Not for one day, not for two days, not for an entire week. Kirk got so bored that he started inspecting things. There was no telling where he would turn up. At least it got him off the bridge and out of the senior staff's hair.

People took to sneaking the latest technical journals to their work stations, sitting and reading. Since their supervisors were as bored as they were, not much was said about it. Scotty sat back in his little office in Engineering and read happily, a pint at his side. That is, until Kirk caught him. Then he had to provide a pint for the captain, too.

By the end of the second week of nothing-out-there, everyone was bored to pieces. But no one was injured, no one was killed, there was no damage to repair. It was definitely a mixed blessing. Then the bets started. How long would it be before something, anything, happened. When Kirk got wind of it, he had to suppress his immediate inclination to join the pool. He got on the intercom and gave a long lecture on gambling, which even Spock thought was excessive.

Something had to give soon. And when it did, everyone was going to wish for these very boring, very quiet days back again!


	31. Chapter 31:Not Boring Any More

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 31 : Not Boring Any More**

**May, 2268**

"What the heck is that?"

"Unknown, however, I do not believe that it is anything we wish to approach any closer. It has very strange properties."

"Then get us the heck away from it. Sulu, Chekov, heading change, speed change, everything, get us out of here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Right avay, sir."

***

"Is that the same thing we ran away from yesterday?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, get us away from it again!"

"Yes, sir. Underway, sir"

***

"Wait a minute! That thing is back again."

"No, sir. That is a different specimen."

"You mean there's more than one of those things?"

"Obviously."

"Move out, guys! Get us away from here!"

***

"Are there three of those things out there?"

"Three close enough to see on the viewing screen."

"Are we right in the middle of their feeding grounds or something?"

"Unknown. If you wish for me to investigate…"

"Dammit! NO! How do we get away from them?"

"Perhaps if we changed our course to right angles to our present course…"

"Do that! Right now!"

***

"This is worse than before!"

"Unfortunately, that does seem to be the case."

"Set warp drive to maximum and get us out of the sector of space! Immediately! Uhura! Get on the horn and tell StarFleet about this!"

"Right away, sir."

***

"Are there any more of those thing around here?"

"None that I can detect. I believe that last maneuver relocated us out of their general vicinity."

"Good. It was getting a little too un-boring around here." He totally ignored the snickers that followed that last remark.


	32. Chapter 32:This Action?

Author's Note: Based on TOS episode 'A Piece of the Action'

___________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 32 : This Action?**

**May, 2268**

Approaching Sigma Iota II, the Enterprise hoped to discover how badly the USS Horizon had contaminated the culture there one hundred years ago. Having just received the old-style radio communication one month ago, and nearly one hundred years after the Horizon was lost, there was no telling what they were likely to find. Uhura laughed as she told Kirk that she had contacted the 'boss' of the planet. Kirk plopped himself down in the command chair and carried on a conversation with him, not sure how to tell him who they were and how they were coming down. He left Scotty in charge and took Spock and Bones with him to meet Boss Okmyx and his reception committee.

They did not expect the reception committee to be armed with machine guns.

Overall, what they saw around them reminded them much of the 1920's on Earth. Reluctantly, they handed over their communicators and phasers. Kirk insisted that they had been invited. They were being escorted to see Okmyx, at gunpoint, when an open car careened around the corner, with guns blazing. They crouched behind a metal mailbox, seeking cover from the wild bullets. Spock quickly shut down the link to Nyota, not wanting her to know what was going on. One of the two men who had been escorting them was killed outright. Spock tried to ask questions, but they were herded on down the street by the surviving escort.

They were ushered into the very large, opulent office of Boss Okmyx, leather-covered furniture, a pool table, a large desk, plush carpets. Kirk introduced his officers. Okmyx told him to pick up a cue and join him in a game. Kirk looked at the cue as though he had never seen one before. And then he asked Okmyx what he was the boss of.

"Why, my territory. The biggest territory in the world."

"You're the government here?"

"What government? I got the territory and I run it, that's all."

Kirk continued to question Okmyx, trying to find out how this world was organized. Meanwhile, Spock had found an interesting book on a stand in the corner of the room. Chicago Mobs of the Twenties. He called it to the attention of Kirk and McCoy. When Okmyx saw them examining it, he came over, calling it 'the book' and telling them that the Horizon had left it behind.

Okmyx then told them what he wanted them to do - give him all the advanced weapons he wanted and help in overthrowing all the other bosses in the world. Spock's statement that it was entirely impossible was not well taken.

Okmyx next checked out the phasers and communicators that had been confiscated from them and sent the three men off to 'the warehouse' to be 'put in the bag'. The language he used was confusing. And they had been taken away, Okmyx figured out how the communicator worked and called the ship. Scotty answered and there was a short, confusing conversation where Okmyx demanded 'heaters' in exchange for not killing the captain and his officers. After Okmyx ended the conversation, Scotty assigned Hadley the task of translating what had been said into understandable Standard.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy found themselves in a building that actually seemed to be a warehouse. They sat back against a wall, on boxes and barrels, while their guards played cards on a makeshift table. They discussed what had happened on the planet, and how it would degenerate into total anarchy if it was not united. Kirk postulated that, since it was the Horizon's fault that this society had formed the way it had, it was the Federation's responsibility to straighten the mess out. Kirk asked Spock if he might be able to find a solution if he had access to his sociological computers. Spock responded that he did not think that these gentlemen would permit him to have that access.

Kirk rose and approached the guards, the other two following him. The guards all raised their guns. Kirk convinced them that the game they were playing was a child's game and that on another planet they played a man's game. He goaded the guards until they demanded that he teach them the man's game. Kirk told them the name of the game was Fizzbin. He proceeded to invent wild rules as he went along. When Kirk 'accidentally' flipped a card to the floor, the mesmerized guard bent over to get it and Kirk flipped the makeshift table top into the air. Spock reached down and nerve-pinched the guard and picked up his machine gun, while Kirk and McCoy tackled the other two guards.

Kirk ordered Spock to find the radio station. Uhura was monitoring the broadcasts. He was to break in and have her beam them back aboard. He was going to get Bela Okmyx and bring him along. McCoy protested, but it did no good.

Kirk had not even cleared the end of the alley before he was captured and bundled into a car. He had no idea where he was being taken.

Spock and McCoy found the radio station and Spock quickly nerve-pinched the young woman who was there playing records. McCoy asked him how he was at primitive radio equipment. Spock replied that it was simple - frequency and amplitude modulation, throw the switch and the Enterprise should answer. Unfortunately, the first try was unsuccessful. The second attempt put him in direct contact with Nyota, who was definitely confused to find him on that frequency. He assured her that it was a very long and involved explanation and had her notify the transporter deck to beam them up. And then he remembered belatedly to reopen their link. He could feel her irritation with him in the background, but once he opened up the link it began to dissipate.

Kirk discovered that he was being taken to the headquarters of Krako, one of the other bosses. Krako's hail-fellow-well-met attitude did not fool Kirk for a moment. It was very obvious that Krako wanted the same type of 'deal' that Okmyx had insisted on. Kirk tried to convince him that it would be better to sit down and discuss things rather than bumping everyone else off. Krako was outraged. He insisted that that was not the way the book said to handle things. When Kirk refused to go along with Krako's wishes, he ordered one of his guards to 'put him on ice'.

Kirk wound up in a small office, which he immediately began to search. He found a radio set and tore the back off, trying to figure out how to use its components.

Back on the Enterprise, Spock had thoroughly searched for any civilization similar to the Iotian one, without finding one. When McCoy accused him of giving up, he said that the computers could not offer a way out of their current dilemma. Uhura interrupted them to say that Okmyx was making contact. Spock told her to put it on audio. Okmyx told them that Krako had kidnapped Kirk and he could help get him back. Spock reluctantly agreed to meet him in his office. Nyota was severely irritated with him over that. She most definitely did not want him back down there.

Meanwhile, Kirk was still working with the radio he had found, as well as other items in the office. He strung a wire across the door and started yelling. When the guard ran in, he tripped and Kirk knocked him out, grabbing his machine gun and running out.

Once they reached the transporter deck, Spock ordered Scott to set one of the phaser banks on a strong stun position. McCoy congratulated him for that action. But when they transported down, they were instantly surrounded again.

Spock reminded Okmyx that they had had a truce and Okmyx laughed at him and called him a dummy. And then Kirk came through the door, machine gun in hand. McCoy and Spock took their equipment back from Okmyx while Kirk held his gun on the guards. Kirk wanted to know why they were still here, and Spock replied that they had returned to the ship but were compelled to beam down again. Kirk wanted to know what the computer searches had turned up and Spock was forced to admit that there was no logical, sensible path to solve this situation. McCoy was astounded that he would admit that.

Kirk forced two of the guards to disrobe, and he and Spock put on their clothing. They left McCoy guarding everyone and exited, climbing into the convertible parked outside. After some experimentation, they proceeded down the street towards Krako's headquarters. When they arrived, Spock gently reprimanded Kirk on his ability to drive.

While they stood there, a young boy ran up to them, asking if they were there for a hit. He offered to help them for a piece of the action. And then the boy ran down the street, pretending to attack everything in sight. He ran up the guards at the door and fell on the steps, calling for his daddy. Kirk and Spock ran up, Spock nerve-pinching one guard, and Kirk knocking down the other. Inside, they set their phasers to stun and quickly knocked out the next two guards. Krako came down the stairs, and two more guards came out of hiding. Once more, they were in custody.

Krako tried to figure out how the phasers worked. Kirk convinced him that he should not demonstrate in front of all the men. Kirk walked around, speaking in slang, telling Krako that they were taking over. In the process, he managed to get the phaser away from Krako and transfer it to Spock. Kirk sat down behind Krako's desk and put his feet up on the desk. He told Spock to sit down as well, and Spock copied his actions. He could feel Nyota giggling at the image that produced in her mind. That was much better than irritation.

Kirk convinced Krako that they would take over the planet and put him in charge. He whipped out the communicator he had put in his jacket pocket and called Scotty, telling him they were ready to make the hit. Scotty was confused. Uhura looked up at him, no less confused. What was Kirk talking about? As Kirk continued to talk, smiles appeared on both faces. This was a game, and Kirk was winning. And then Scotty beamed Krako up to the ship.

Krako's guards ran over to where he had been standing, peering down at the floor as if to find him there, and Spock quickly nerve-pinched one while Kirk wrestled with the other. Kirk and Spock ran back outside and jumped into the convertible again, headed back to Oxmyx's headquarters. When they arrived there, Kirk called Scotty and told him to stand by to transport people to the coordinates where he currently was. They were going to make phone calls, and he was to transport the person on the other end to this location. Scotty agreed after Kirk explained the slang he was using.

Kirk made Okmyx call all the other bosses, and one by one they were transported to Okmyx's headquarters, where they all were in shock. Spock kept Okmyx under guard, insisting that he continue to dial. Soon the room was full of arguing men, including Krako, who Scotty sent back down. Kirk walked up and down on the pool table, telling them that the Federation was taking over. The bosses were not convinced that the Federation actually existed. Krako said he had only seen three men on the ship.

And then Krako's men attacked Okmyx's headquarters. Kirk called Scotty and told him to use the phasers on stun in a one-block radius, and all the men outside fell to the ground, unconscious. Krako and Okmyx were duly impressed. Now they were agreeable to a syndicate. Kirk told them they would be back every year to collect their cut.

Back on board the Enterprise, Kirk accused McCoy and Spock of brooding ever since they had returned from the planet. Spock insisted that he was not brooding and asked how Kirk was going to get a ship back every year to collect their cut. Then McCoy admitted that he had left his communicator in Bela's office. Kirk joyfully jumped on that, telling Bones that he was going to be responsible for a whole new wave of contamination.

***

That evening, in Spock's quarters, Nyota insisted that he dress once again in the clothing from the planet below. She moved about him, running her hands over his body. "Now that is some fine action. I believe I will just have to have a piece of it."

He raised one eyebrow at her and bent down, pulling her body against his so that she could feel how aroused he was. "This action?"

"Ah, yes, that's exactly the action I meant." And then she proceeded to show him exactly what she meant to do with that action. He was quite satisfied.


	33. Chapter 33:Can We Go For a Ride?

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 33 : Can We Go For a Ride?**

**May, 2268**

Spock could feel that Nyota had something on her mind, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. She definitely wanted something. She sat at her station, her fingers flying over the controls, but her mind was focused on something else. There was no point in speculating on it, she would tell him eventually. He tried to put it from his mind, but for some reason, he kept circling back to whatever it was that was occupying her thoughts, as though he could divine the topic by sheer force of will. He was actually glad when McCoy ambled onto the bridge, grinning widely about something. It was just the distraction that he needed.

***

At supper time, she was still distracted, moving her food around on her plate without actually eating much of it. She didn't even lay her hand on his leg under the table, using it instead to support her head, with her elbow on the table. Something was not right. He must find out what it was.

***

He stepped into her quarters to find her curled up in one corner of the couch, slumped down. He knelt down in front of her and tipped her chin up. "Tell me what the problem is, k'diwa. What troubles you?"

"It's just silly."

"No, it is not. It is very apparent that something troubles you. Please tell me."

She sighed. She raised her hands and ran her fingers down the side of his face. "There isn't any excitement anymore."

He was confused. Excitement? They had plenty of excitement. At times much too much excitement. "I do not understand, Nyota."

She dropped her eyes and sighed again. "I told you it was silly. But, it just seems like everything is just … expected, routine, ordinary."

He still did not understand. What was she talking about? And then slowly it began to seep through. He tilted his head and looked at her. "You are speaking of our relationship."

She raised her face again. "I know you love me, Spock, and I love you so much, but lately it's just been...always exactly the same. Nothing ...exciting. I'm being stupid, I know I am. It's probably just those damn hormones Bones keeps shooting me full of."

"You would like some excitement. Something...stimulating. Adventures." He watched her faces brighten as he continued to speak. "We did used to have more of those. In the labs, in a beacon, in shuttles." He saw her face soften, her eyes go dark and liquid, her mouth part slightly. Yes, this is what she wanted. He bent down until his lips whispered against her skin, and spoke very softly. "I shall provide. Whatever my adun'a requires, I shall provide."

And she shivered and moaned softly and her scent changed, just so. He scooped her up off the couch and carried her into the bedroom, keeping her diverted until she was so relaxed and sated that she drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder. He lay awake, thinking, planning.

***

The next morning, during a lull on the bridge, he turned and addressed the captain. "I need to test some of the new sensing arrays. This will required the use of a shuttle for approximately twelve hours and a communications expert. I wish to perform this testing tomorrow."

Kirk looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't aware that any more testing remained to be done, but if you say so, I'll take your word for it. Just be sure to get somebody good up here to take your place."

And that easily, it was done. And she sat there, hiding the smile on her face as she leaned over her console, well aware that this was his way of providing for her want.

***

He strode across the shuttle hanger, towards the shuttle parked in the center of the floor, door open, steps down. There was a hamper from the kitchens sitting in the doorway. And she stood beside it, waiting, very professional. When he drew up to the shuttle, he nodded to her, and she spoke firmly, "Commander, everything's ready. We can commence any time you wish."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Let us depart." And he picked up the hamper and entered the shuttle, carrying the hamper to the back and fastening it down in the cargo area. He returned to the open doorway and pulled up the steps, latching them securely. Then he swung the door shut and turned to sit in the pilot's seat, fastening the safety webbing. She was already in the other seat, with the control unit in her ear, chatting with whoever she had selected to sit on the bridge today.

In very little time, they were away from the ship, heading off nowhere in particular. His hands worked, plotting in the course he wanted, storing it, setting the autopilot. And then he was in the back, working on the sensing array that had been set up there at his orders, programming in a series of activities, to be conducted at set intervals over the next ten hours. She sat quietly, watching him, waiting to see what he had planned. Eventually, he turned to her. "Completely disconnect the communications console now."

She grinned widely and hurried to comply.

And as soon as she had finished, he lifted her up and removed every stitch of clothing she was wearing and then put her boots back on her. She smiled at him, a very sultry smirk, and stood with her hands on her hips, displaying herself to him while he stripped himself. And then he knelt between her feet and leaned forward, until his nose just touched her. She sighed as he inhaled, pulling her sweet scent into his nostrils. She stroked his ears, pinching the sensitive tips and he growled at her before plunging in to feast. She shivered and shuddered and moaned and cried until he slid his hands up, grasped her buttocks and pulled sideways, opening her even more, and sank his tongue so far inside her that he could feel her muscles convulse against it, as she screamed at him.

She was still shaking and sobbing when he pulled her down his body onto his twitching lok, empaling her so deeply that he could not control himself and bit her shoulder hard as he filled her with his heat.

He bent her over the console. He bent her over the back of her chair. He sat in his chair and held her facing him, her legs spread wide. He laid her on the floor and stroked so slowly, so deeply, that she was begging and pleading with him long before he filled them both with the white hot ecstasy that they craved. He laid on the floor and she rode him, rocking back and forth, while his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing, caressing, sending her into ecstasy again and again. Until finally she curled up in his arms and dozed, so lax, so sated, so pleasured that she could barely think. She moved until her face was against his neck, her soft breath against his skin, and she spoke, so very softly. "My Spock, my adun, only mine, always mine."

His heart stumbled to hear her words and he held her like the precious thing that she was.


	34. Chapter 34:Watching the Stars Go By

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 34 : Watching the Stars Go By**

**May, 2268**

Spock could hear Nyota, in the back of his mind, calling him. _Come find me. _What was she doing? He had expected to find her in her quarters, but she had not been there. He could feel her, teasing him, but he couldn't tell where he was. A game, perhaps? To stimulate him? If so, it was entirely unnecessary. After three days off-ship, all he wanted was to carry her to a bed, almost any bed, and wrap himself around her. But first he had to find her. He slowly swiveled his head about, trying to determine which direction seemed the most promising. He started slowly off down the hall and caught just the slightest hint of her scent - that combination of shampoo and soap and skin that said Nyota. This was almost certainly the right direction then.

She giggled at him. Whether in anticipation or to distract, he wasn't certain. He continued on down the hall until he came to an intersection. Now which way? There was someone coming, so he headed down one corridor at random, knowing almost immediately that it was the wrong one. He turned about and went back to the intersection, taking the opposite corridor. Ah, yes, this was better. He could feel her delight now.

When he came to the turbolift, he was not happy. How was he to discover which floor she had exited on? He could not very well stop and sniff at each one! _Ah, Spock, think_. She was teasing him again. And she was very ready for him to find her, that was now extremely apparent.

He entered the turbolift and was enveloped in her scent. What had she done in here? Rubbed herself all over the walls? He felt himself responding and resisted mightily. When the doors opened, revealing several crewmen waiting to get on, he almost leapt out the door, striding briskly off down the hall. She was giggling again. Where was she?

And then he knew. And he headed there almost at a run. Thankfully the corridors were almost empty in this area this late in the evening. He entered the darkened room, stopping to let his eyes adjust. The far wall was completely transparent, showing the spots and streaks of light that were the stars they flew between. And somewhere here she was hiding.

He took a deep breath. Yes, she was waiting, and she was ready. He turned his head and saw a tiny movement, a small reflection and soundlessly, so swiftly, he was across the room and had her pinned to the wall.

"Welcome back, stranger."

"I am no stranger to you, as you are well aware."

"But you've been gone so long and I've been lonely."

"I shall endeavor to correct that situation immediately. I would have done so by now if you had been where I expected you to be." His face was buried against her neck and he was nibbling, tiny little bites that made her moan at him and stretch her neck for more. His body pressed against hers, forcing her back against the wall, as he rubbed his hard lok against her soft belly.

She slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt and up against his skin, stroking, teasing. And then she slid them down, under the waistband of his pants, against the firm muscles of his buttocks.

He gasped against her, pushing into her now, on fire. She writhed against his lok, squirming, her scent driving him wild. Entirely forgetting where they were, he pushed one hand between her legs and ripped the cloth there, sliding his fingers into her slick wetness, stroking, making her moan and rock against the delicious pressure. Her hands on his buttocks pulled him against her as she rocked against his hand and the combination of friction, smell, and sound was too much for him. He leaned harder against her, wanting more friction, growling his arousal at her.

One soft cool hand slid around and found the seals of his trousers and pulled, opening up the cloth, giving her access. Her hand closed around him and he gasped and growled, so aroused that he could wait no longer. He lifted her against his body and slid into her, panting, thrusting hard, pushing her against the wall. And then they were rocking, thrusting, moaning, and the fire was all around, filling them up until he groaned deep and loud and released his hot semen into her body as she bit his shoulder hard to stifle her screams.

They stood there for several minutes, slowly calming down. And then the audacity of what they had done registered. "Spock."

"Yes. I am now aware of where we are. Hold still and be quiet." Carefully, he withdrew from her and fastened himself back up. It was impossible to do the same to her uniform. He kissed her softly and then drew her behind him, slinking down the edge of the room, into the corridor. He chose the fastest route to his quarters, which were marginally closer than hers, keeping her behind him until they were almost there, and then bringing her around in front of him, keeping her body shielded as best he could. He tapped the touchplate and almost leapt into the room.

And then he turned and looked down at her. "You tempt me beyond sanity, Nyota."

"But you enjoyed it. You can't tell me you didn't."

"Unfortunately you are correct. But it would not have been good if anyone had observed us."

"No one will observe us in here." She was leaning against him against, her scent so strong.

He grinned at her, and then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, striding across the room to the sleeping alcove, giving directions to the computer as he went. It was hours yet until he had to be on duty, and he did not intend to spend them sleeping.


	35. Chapter 35:Sensory Input

Author's Note: based on the TOS episode 'By Any Other Name'

____________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 35 : Sensory Input**

**June, 2268**

As soon as they materialized, Spock had his tricorder out, scanning. "No lifeform readings, Captain, continuing scan."

They could find no sign of whoever had sent the distress call, no spaceship, no debris. Then Spock found some signs of small metallic objects, and Yeoman Thompson got a reading of two human forms, which Spock confirmed. And then they walked into the clearing, a man and a woman. They stood there saying nothing, until Kirk introduced himself. Then they demanded that Kirk surrender his ship.

When Kirk refused, they pressed buttons on the dark belts they were wearing, and all five members of the shore party were frozen in place. Kirk found he could move his eyes, but that was all. The man introduced himself as Rojan and said he was their commander now. Rojan and the female, Kelindra, went from one member of the shore party to another, removing their weapons, communicators, and tricorders.

When all their belongings were in a pile guarded by Kelindra, Rojan explained what was holding them in place, and then released them. Spock was interested in the method that had been used to immobilize them, but everyone was alarmed when Rojan notified them that their galaxy was to be conquered, for the use of his race, which was from the galaxy they called Andromeda. When Kirk said that this galaxy was already inhabited and his ship not available, Rojan calmly stated that the overtaking of the ship was already underway.

***

On the Enterprise, alarms were being raised. Chekov detected a penetration, and Scotty told him to increase the power to the shields. In the Engineering section, one of the aliens materialized, startling the crewman at the console. When he rose to confront the intruder, he was immobilized, as were all the other crewmen in engineering. The alien seated himself at the console and began to enter commands.

On the bridge, Chekov alerted Scotty that all power had been disabled and Scotty ordered Uhura to sound red alert. Aliens began appearing all over the ship, immobilizing those crewmen they encountered, and taking over critical systems with ease. One of the aliens appeared on the bridge and strode quickly to Uhura's station, contacting others in life support and engineering to be certain that the ship was entirely under their control. Then he called Rojan on the planet below.

Kirk and Spock exchanged glances. When Kirk advanced toward Kelindra, her finger hovered over the button that would immobilize him again. Spock stood quietly, waiting to see wait would happen. In the back of his mind, he could feel Nyota's indignation that she had been caught, held suspended and helpless to fight back. He cautioned her to be careful. These aliens had unknown powers and they must proceed cautiously.

On the planet below, Rojan explained how they had come from Andromeda, and how they would modify the Enterprise to return there. Spock wondered why they did not just send a message, rather than taking another three hundred years to return. When Kirk suggested that they take their problem to the Federation, where there were many unpopulated planets suitable for colonization, Rojan replied that they did not colonize, they conquered.

Rojan and Hanar walked about the clearing on the planet, uneasy. It was too open, too unrestrained. They were also not used to all the sensations their newly adopted 'shells' produced. They did not understand how the humans could manage to work with all these conflicting sensations constantly bombarding them.

The landing party had been confined in a cave, with bars across the only opening. Spock examined the bars closely, finding them made of an unknown, but extremely hard substance. McCoy commented that they registered as humans, but Spock corrected him. "More than that. They registered as perfect human lifeforms, almost textbook examples."

Kirk reminded Spock of another time when they had been imprisoned, when Spock had tricked their guard with his Vulcan mind-meld technique. Spock replied that he had convinced the guard that they had already escaped. Kirk asked if he could do that again, and Spock replied that he would make the attempt. He rose from the rock he had been sitting on and approached the bars once more. He moved over to the side and began to attempt to sense Kelindra through the rock. And then he was flung across the cave, landing in the sand. Kelindra, looking puzzled, opened the bars and stepped into the cave and Kirk chopped the side of her neck with his hand, rendering her immediately unconscious. He laid her on the floor and removed the device from her belt.

When Spock assured him that he would be all right, Kirk and McCoy helped him up off the floor of the cave. They exited the cave to be immediately stopped by Hanar and Rojan. Kirk was frozen in place, and the others stopped, realizing that they could not get away. Rojan decided that punishment was warranted and had Lieutenant Shea and Yeoman Thompson taken to one side. While Kirk and McCoy and Spock watched, unable to assist, the two junior crewmen were reduced to small, porous, geometrical objects. Hanar brought the two objects to Rojan, who proceeded to crush one of them while the officers watched in alarm. Rojan then tossed the remaining object to the side and ordered Hanar to restore it. In seconds, Lieutenant Shea stood before them again. Kirk knelt and filled his hands with the white dust that was all that remained of Yeoman Thompson.

Back in the cave once more, Kirk and McCoy and Spock discussed their options. Spock told them of the flashes he had gotten from the mind-meld with Kelindra - immense beings with one hundred tentacles. Kirk wondered whether equipment that McCoy had in sick bay could be modified to jam the paralyzer beam. Spock was doubtful, but did not consider it completely impossible. There remained only the method of getting back to the ship. Kirk told him that he was sick, and Spock replied that he was completely healthy. With a little talk, Kirk explained what he had in mind, and Spock said he needed a moment to prepare himself. Silently, he contacted Nyota and told her what was about to happen, so that she did not become alarmed, and then he put himself in a trance, becoming completely unresponsive to external stimulus. McCoy and Kirk caught him before he fell over.

McCoy became alarmed at how low Spock's life signs became. Kirk went to the bars and called to their guard. When they were returned to sick bay, McCoy made a big show of injecting Spock with medication and gave a long-winded explanation of what was wrong with Spock to their guard, who left to inform Rojan.

***

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Rojan and Kelindra watched as one of the other Kelvans laid in a course for Kelva. Chekov was stunned when the speed increased to warp 8 and Rojan told him to continue to warp 11. He looked to Kirk for confirmation, which was reluctantly given. Behind them, Uhura watched, stunned. They would approach the energy barrier at the edge of the galaxy within the hour.

Kirk rose from the command chair and asked Rojan if he could go to sick bay, where his ill first officer was. Rojan agreed to his request. In sick bay, Spock, Scotty and McCoy were all busy when Kirk arrived, asking if they had anything yet. Spock replied that the energy source for the paralyzer beam had been located in engineering and that they were ready to try to jam it. Scotty added that he had tied in more computers to give them extra power to push with.

***

Scotty and Spock snuck into the upper level engineering control room, where the console was that the Kelvans had modified. They could see the large, silver module sitting on top of the console. Spock took readings with his tricorder and informed Scotty that the casing on the module was the same material as the bars on the planet had been made of - totally impervious to anything they had. They could not get through the casing to get to the machine. The two men stood there, discussing possible options. The only one that occurred to them was not one they liked, but they agreed the captain must be informed.

When they left engineering, they encountered Kirk in the corridor, and they all entered the turbolift together. Uhura's voice could be heard on the intercom, summoning Kirk to the bridge. Inside the turbolift, Spock informed Kirk of their discoveries in engineering. Scotty explained what they had done, preparing to cause a matter-anti-matter explosion at the barrier at the edge of the galaxy. Kirk thought they were mad. And then the doors opened and there was no more discussion.

Rojan told them to take their places, that they were approaching the barrier. Spock took one long look at the energy stream visible on the viewscreen, and then proceeded to his station, carefully blocking out Nyota, not wanting her to know what was going to happen.

The pulsating energy grew closer and closer, and Scotty's finger hovered over a pulsing button, waiting for Kirk to give him the signal. Spock gave him continuous readings, with a definite edge in his voice. Kirk waited, while Scotty grew more and more nervous. Spock did not know what Kirk was waiting for. And then they were through, and the opportunity was lost. Uhura asked for damage reports. Everything was on emergency power.

And then Rojan announced the 'neutralizing procedure'. Kirk responded in shock when he realized what was meant. And then Rojan walked over to Uhura and stated that they had no need for communications, touching the button on his belt and reducing her instantly to one of those porous geometric objects. Kirk could not shake the image of her horrified face as she realized what was happening. Spock was hit with such a surge of shock that he could not even move or react at all, frozen at his station in horror.

As Kirk watched in shock, Rojan reduced Chekov to another small object, followed by the other members of the bridge crew, leaving only Scotty, Spock, and Kirk still alive on the bridge.

Later, as Kirk walked the corridors of the Enterprise, he saw the floors littered with more of the small geometric objects. It was more than he could handle. He began to back up, and ran into Rojan, who told him to simply accept his situation. Kirk wandered off, and eventually found himself in the senior officer's rec room, where Spock and McCoy and Scotty were eating, or rather sitting in front of places of food which they appeared to be ignoring. Spock informed him that they were the only four considered 'essential'. All of the remaining crew were lumps of white something. Bones challenged him, saying that Scotty had told him he could have destroyed the ship at the barrier, demanding to know why he hadn't. His only reply was that he had not believed that that was their only choice. Before their disagreement could get out of hand, one of the Kelvans came in, asking why they bothered to consume bulk material, when a compressed pill contained all the nutrients they needed. McCoy challenged him to try it before he condemned it. And the Kelvan did.

While Scotty and Kirk discussed what might be done, Spock noticed that the Kelvan was reacting very strongly to the taste of the food. Kirk realized what Spock was saying and they developed a plan to stimulate the senses of the Kelvans to distract them. Scotty suggested Saurian brandy. McCoy tried stimulants and high potency vitamins. Kirk tried kisses. Spock tried 3-D chess and philosophy, attempting to irritate Rojan and cause jealousy.

Rojan returned to his quarters and ordered Kelindra to stay away from Kirk. When she refused, he grabbed her and yelled at her. In Scotty's quarters, all but one bottle was now empty. Scotty retrieved the dust-covered bottle of very old Scots whisky and poured it out, almost crying.

Kirk, Spock and Bones were in the rec room, discussing the progress their program was making, when Kelindra came in. Spock prompted McCoy to leave, saying he needed another injection, and when they were alone, Kelindra asked Kirk for another 'apology'.

On the bridge, Hanar, hopped up on the stimulants McCoy had given him, argued long and loud with Rojan, causing Rojan to react with anger. Spock entered the bridge and gave Rojan a reason for his presence, stating that automatic scanners needed monitoring. When Rojan approached, he carefully inflamed him by telling him that Kirk and Kelindra were together in the rec room.

In Scotty's quarters, the Kelvan finally collapsed. A very, very drunken Scotty retrieved the module from his belt, but collapsed at the doorway, sliding down the wall to the floor.

Rojan confronted Kirk in the rec room, and a full-on fight ensued. Although Rojan was strong, he had no fighting skills. Spock and McCoy stood in the doorway while Kirk taunted Rojan, telling him that the Kelvans were becoming human. While he held Rojan tightly in an arm-lock, he continued to taunt him, telling him that in 300 years, when his descendants reached Kelva, they would be fully human, the enemies of the Kelvans. And then he began again to tell him that this problem could be brought to the Federation, that there were many planets available, that there was always room for friends. And finally, Rojan began to understand.

Spock stated that a robot ship could be sent to Kelva with the Federation proposal. After a short discussion, Rojan called the bridge and ordered the Kelvan there to return control of the ship to Kirk.

***

It was with extreme relief that Spock saw Nyota returned to herself. Immediately, he was sending her calm and steadiness, attempting to soothe her in the only way he could at present. Later, in her quarters, he held her close, rocking gently back and forth as they celebrated being alive and together.

_______________

Author's Note : Please see notice on my profile page. Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36:Soft and Quiet

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 36 : Soft and Quiet**

**June, 2268**

The ship was quiet again. The Kelvans were gone, off deliberating with Federation representatives, the changes they had made to the ship all undone, the crew functioning normally once more. It was a vast relief.

He sat in front of his firepot, slowly coming up from the depths of his meditation. She was there, he could feel her, smell her. She was quiet, trying not to disturb him. He did appreciate that. He opened his eyes and looked about. She was curled up on the couch, PADD in hand, reading. When he rose, she lifted her head and smiled at him. "Hi there, handsome."

His lips quirked up. "Am I to assume that you are addressing me?"

"Do you see any other tall, dark, and handsome male in here?" Her voice was teasing now, her mood light and happy.

"No, and I do not anticipate that there will be, either."

"Well, that's good, because I think one of you is all I can handle." She sat her PADD down on the table at the end of the couch and stretched.

He joined her on the couch, pulling her over, almost onto his lap. "What did you have in mind for this evening?"

"Not a blamed thing. Too much has happened. I just want to be quiet here with you."

"That sounds extremely agreeable." He nuzzled against her hair, her neck. She made a small satisfied sound and wiggled against him, settling down into a comfortable position. For some time, they just sat there, soaking each other in, not even talking.

And then, eventually, she began to talk softly, to tell him of funny and strange interactions she had seen, between the crew and the Kelvans, once the Kelvans had relinquished control over the ship. And he told her of the experiments that he and Bones and Kirk had performed, to make them overwhelmed with the sensations of their new bodies.

And then she talked about some strange messages and asked about the odd cloud-thing he had detected today and he rubbed her back, and her arms, softly.

It was delicious, just being there, close, and quiet. No interruptions, no excitement. Healing from all the trauma of recent events.

Until she turned her face against his neck and began to nibble. He sighed and stretched his neck to the side, elongating the area she was attacking, silently asking for more. And she murmured and licked and nibbled until he rose from the couch, carrying her across the room and into the sleeping alcove, where he laid her on the bed and slowly devoured her, until she was shaking and moaning and clutching at him, so wet, so wonderful. The heat built slowly between them until it burst out in a wonderful blaze of shared ecstasy, that filled them up and left them sated, curled around each other, softly drifting off to sleep.

Sometimes, soft and quiet was better than anything else.


	37. Chapter 37:Target Practice

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 37 : Target Practice**

**June, 2268**

The self defense lessons had worked so well, that now they were contemplating adding target practice to the list of things being taught one-on-one to the women in the crew. Certainly it was true that the majority of the women fared much poorer than most of the men on the annual assessment test. So now they were trying to figure out what approach to take. And they couldn't decide. Finally, Bones made a recommendation that everyone agreed with -- they would take all three suggested approaches and try them out on several women and see which one worked best. Only Spock thought that this approach would not work. He was very aware that each woman was an individual and quite likely to react differently than expected. In his opinion, the only way to find out how to teach women, was to ask them - or at least, to ask one of them. And so he headed straight for Nyota's quarters at the end of the meeting.

"The best way to teach women to shoot better? I"m really not sure. Let me think about that." she curled up on the couch, leaning against him. "Well, probably start off slowly and gradually increase the speed of the target while decreasing its size. So that there is a sense of accomplishment as each stage is successfully conquered."

Spock nodded. This was an eminently logical method. And not one that any of the other men had come up with.

Saturday morning, Nyota and three other women arrived in the target practice bay, ready to start their new training. He explained the program to them and then assigned each woman to a particular target lane. He had lowered the baffles between the lanes, so that no one would be able to see what was happening in the other lanes.

He set the program to the level he had designated as 1 and started it in all four lanes. It lasted for ten minutes and then stopped. He told the women to rest and drink water while he compiled the scores. Not surprisingly, all of the women had scored well. This was a very simple setting.

Now he increased the speed of the moving target by 5% and reduced the size of the target by 5%, labeled this level 2 and told the women to get ready again. He started the program and moved up and down behind the women, watching how they aimed and fired.

Before he started the third level, he spent some time explaining the proper way to hold the phaser, the proper way to pull the trigger, and the proper way to aim, leading the target. When he compiled the scores for this level, they were much higher. All four women were ready to progress to the next level.

When the practice time was over, and they must clear the area for others, he was quite pleased. Nyota and one other women were on level 6 already, and the other two were on level 5. This approach seemed to work. He was eager to hear how the other men fared and looked forward to the next meeting on the subject.

***

He was very surprised when none of the other men reported any success whatsoever with their approaches to teaching the women better marksmanship. He had thought that they might at least have been able to obtain some degree of success. Wisely, he kept his own progress to himself. It was only after he had successfully brought three classes of women through the program, passing their annual assessment easily, that he shared his method with the others. Kirk insisted it was too easy to work. Bones said the women wouldn't follow orders that specifically, but it was impossible to deny the figures. After much grumbling, his method was adopted.

***

Nyota was very pleased to celebrate his success. He saw no need for it, but it pleased her, so he acquiesced. And was very pleased that he had.


	38. Chapter 38:Essences

Author's Note : Based on TOS episode 'Return to Tomorrow'

__________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 38 : Essences**

**June, 2268**

They had received a signal that wasn't a signal. Sulu could read it and get course data from it. It was affecting everything on Uhura's console, but she couldn't isolate it. Spock wouldn't even guess what it might be, stating that even Vulcan's didn't know everything. When a planet appeared on the viewscreen, Spock was able to scan it, describing it as a class M planet similar to Earth except for the missing atmosphere, which had apparently been ripped away half a million years ago. The planet was completely dead.

When the voice sounded in the bridge, telling Kirk that all his questions would be answered, everyone looked around in astonishment. Kirk questioned Uhura whether the voice was coming from anything she was picking up and she answered in the negative. The voice identified himself as Sargon and said that it was the energy of his thoughts that was allowing him to converse with them. Sargon asked that they assume a standard orbit around his planet. Kirk replied that the planet seemed to be dead, with no life as they knew it, and Sargon replied that he was as dead as his planet.

And then Sargon uttered what certainly seemed like a threat, saying that if they let what remained of him perish, then all of mankind must perish, too.

Kirk recorded a message to be sent to StarFleet headquarters. When questioned, Uhura told him that it would take over three weeks for the message to reach them. Spock called to Kirk, saying that he had found an energy source, deep within the planet. Sargon's voice said that this was him, and that he had locked their transporter beams on his location, requesting that they come and rescue 'them' from oblivion. From behind them, Nyota watched Spock's growing interest.

Spock reported in astonishment that the energy readings were at least a hundred miles beneath the surface of the planet, under solid rock. Sargon assured them that he would make the transport safe. Spock then reported a chamber with standard oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. Kirk told Uhura to have McCoy report to the transporter room in ten minutes with standard gear. Spock then told Kirk that he wished to inspect whatever it was that lived that long ago. Kirk replied that it was too dangerous to have both of them off the ship at the same time. Sargon then shut down all the power on the ship. When Kirk relented, the power came back on.

Nyota watched as Spock approached her, and then continued on toward the turbolift. She could tell how interested he was in this strange phenomenon. She just wished she felt that it was safer than she did.

Scotty was extremely upset about transporting them to coordinates preset by a disembodied voice. When he said they could materialize inside solid rock, McCoy became upset as well. Spock assured them that the coordinates corresponded with the subterranean chamber that he had found.

When the transporter activated itself, the two security guards were left behind.

The landing party found themselves in a small room, where they sampled the air, and scanned the walls, which were made of some substance that Spock had no knowledge of. And then part of the wall rolled back, showing them a larger room, containing a large, semi-transparent sphere on a pedestal. Sargon's voice came from within the sphere, which was flashing with light.

Spock asked if he could scan, and Sargon told him he would find only energy, which proved to be true. When Kirk asked Sargon why he kept referring to them as his children, he replied that 6000 years before, their starships had been about the galaxy, starting colonies, just as the Federation ships were beginning to do now. Although this did not seem to match with what was known about Earth, Spock replied that it did match certain elements of Vulcan pre-history.

Sargon then revealed that they had launched their own destruction, a great argument that unleashed immense power. Sargon stated that their minds had become so powerful that they dared to think of themselves as gods. When Kirk reminded Sargon that he had asked for their help, and asked what it was that he wished, something strange happened to Kirk. He back away from the sphere, and tilted his head back, mouth open, body drawn into a strange posture. McCoy started forward, but Spock stopped him. Then Sargon began to speak from Kirk's body. McCoy threatened with his phaser. Spock questioned what McCoy intended to do if he refused, shoot Jim's body?

Sargon continued to speak, exulting in the feelings being in a body again generated - breathing, heart beating, feeling. He walked stiffly about, complimenting the doctor on helping the captain to maintain his body in such an excellent state. Spock pushed past the other two members of the landing party, demanding to know what Sargon intended to do with Kirk's body. Kirk's face turned to him, Sargon's voice saying that in the next room were two more receptacles, with the only other two survivors. And then he made a startling pronouncement - he said that they required Kirk's body as well as Spock's and Dr Mulholland's, so that they might live again!

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Nyota felt a chill flood her whole body. Something was very wrong on the planet below!

A door opened and Kirk's body stiffly led the others through. In that room, there where niches inset in the wall, with more of the spheres, but only two of these showed light within. One of these lights was apparently Sargon's mate, Thalassa. The other was a male named Henoch.

Sargon explained that it had been his task to constantly search the heavens for the hope of a ship that would come and rescue them. Dr Mulholland exclaimed that he intended to steal their bodies, but Sargon said no, they only needed to borrow them for a short time. McCoy interrupted, stating that he was burning this one up, heart rate and other metabolic functions much too high. Sargon insisted that he would return the captain to his body before the body's limit was reached, but then he staggered, pouring sweat. Sargon straightened, painfully, stating that they would borrow the bodies only long enough to build robot bodies to house their essences. He insisted that the methods to be used could only be performed by their essences, that all the engineers and builders on the ship could not help. And then he staggered again, and McCoy and Spock seized his arms and held him up. Sargon allowed them to lead him back into the other room and he stood before the lighted sphere. As they watched, Kirk suffered a seizure and collapsed. McCoy and Spock ran to him. They helped him up and argued with him. Kirk stepped to the lighted sphere and Sargon spoke again, saying that all must agree and that if they did not, they could freely leave.

***

Kirk called a meeting with all the shore party and Scotty. He attempted to explain to Scotty what would happen. When Kirk said that these others could reveal many wonders to them, like starships the size of the Enterprise with engines the size of walnuts, Scotty at first spluttered that it was impossible, and then he wondered if it would hurt just to look at the diagrams.

Dr Mulholland was entranced with the scientific possibilities, wanting to learn as much as possible. Even Spock could see advantages. Bones was still not convinced. He saw many dangers inherent in this plan. And he wanted to know WHY. Kirk replied that risk was their business, that that was what they were there for. And when asked, McCoy could not give the only negative vote. Kirk gave Scotty the order to beam the three receptacles on board.

***

Nyota was indignant, continually telling Spock NOT to do this. He finally had to shut their link down almost to nothing.

The receptacles were installed in sick bay, each one next to a biobed. The biobeds were occupied by the three who would play host. And then the transfers began.

The alien inhabiting Spock's body raised himself up on his elbows when Nurse Chapel came to check his bio signs. He smiled and laughed at her, and called her a lovely female. He flirted with her a bit and then jumped up out of the bed, clapping his hands in delight.

And then Thalassa and Sargon greeted each other, for the first time in half a million years. Touching and speaking together and then kissing.

Henoch, in Spock's body, watched in consternation. And then he bounded across the floor, congratulating the doctor on giving him the best body.

Then Dr Mulholland collapsed. McCoy caught her and put her back on the biobed. And then Kirk collapsed. Only Spock managed to stay on his feet. The Vulcan body was used to the higher metabolic rate. Sargon and Henoch talked about a metabolic reduction rate, and then Sargon and Thalassa returned to their spheres, while Henoch took Nurse Chapel to help him prepare the serum. He gave her a hypo to mark for Thalassa and one to mark for himself, and then a third for Kirk's body. When Chapel noticed that the last one was different, he laid his hand on her forehead and erased her memory. And then Henoch told Chapel that Sargon would not allow him to keep this body, so it was necessary for her to kill her captain so that Sargon would die with him. She did not remember this, either.

***

McCoy was uneasy, although he did not know why.

Thalassa and Sargon continued to work on the androids, while at the same time, remembering their previous lives. Henoch watched from the doorway, laughing, reminding Thalassa that soon she would have robot hands.

Chapel was puzzled, confused. She held the hypos in her hands, looking at them. McCoy talked to her, finding her responses strange and stilted.

***

Scotty brought in parts that he had constructed and gave them to Thalassa. He still did not see how the bodies were going to work. From the doorway, where he leaned on the doorjam, Henoch laughed, saying that it would indeed work, and that it would last a thousand years. He then suggested that Scotty leave and allow them to finish the construction. When Scotty left, Henoch laughed at him. And then he turned to Thalassa and tried to subvert her, telling her that Sargon had closed his mind, and that the bodies they currently inhabited were so much better, and that they deserved them. She left the room, upset. He grinned.

***

Sargon called McCoy from the deck 6 briefing room. McCoy said that he sounded terrible and told him to wait there. As the conversation ended, Thalassa entered the room. She tried to convince Sargon that robot bodies would not be able to express the love they felt for each other. And then, just as the door opened on McCoy and Chapel, Kirk's body collapsed to the floor. McCoy knelt down and examined him, then rose, a look of shock on his face. "He's dead."

They carried Kirk's body to sick bay and put him back on the biobed next to the receptacle where his mind waited. McCoy assumed that Sargon was dead, because of the distance from his receptacle when Kirk collapsed. However, there was a possibility that Kirk himself was not actually dead. If they could return his essence to his body, he might live again. They stimulated his body, so that his organs began to work again.

***

In the lab, Henoch continued to bait Thalassa, telling her that the android body they were working on was her new body, that after she occupied it, he would add female features so that it would appear to be a woman. He smirked at her. When he told her the body was ready and that she should enter it, she refused, saying she could not live in that thing.

***

In sick bay, Kirk's vital functions continued to rise, although he did not move or open his eyes. Thalassa returned to sick bay, asking McCoy if he wanted to save his captain. She said that they had many powers that Sargon had not allowed them to use, and that the body she inhabited pleased her, and she intended to keep it. McCoy immediately deduced that Henoch intended to keep Spock's body. Thalassa stated that she required only his silence, so that she could live as a human woman and asked if that was not worth the captain's life. McCoy vehemently refused.

Thalassa reacted in anger, causing McCoy to be enveloped in a field of pain. He writhed and twisted until her eyes revealed her guilt and she stopped it. She approached him, saying that Sargon was right, the temptations within a living body were too great, asking his forgiveness. And then they heard Sargon's voice, saying that he was pleased with her. Sargon communed silently with her, and she told him that Sargon had placed his consciousness within the ship. When Chapel entered the room, Thalassa asked McCoy to leave, stating that Sargon had a plan and there was much work to do.

When McCoy passed through the door, it closed behind him, and would not open again. The ship lurched and shook, but his pounding on the door had no effect. And then Chapel walked out of the room, as though a sleepwalker, paying no attention to him. He returned to the room and found Kirk standing up. "Jim?"

Kirk nodded at him. "I'm fine."

And then he saw Dr Mulholland, and she said she was in her own body. And all the receptacles were smashed. Kirk ordered him to fill a hypo with the deadliest poison known to Vulcans, so that they could kill his body with the thing in it.

***

On the bridge, Nyota screamed in terror when she realized that this was Spock's body, but there was no trace of Spock anywhere to be found. She collapsed on her console, sobbing hysterically.

Henoch seated himself in the command chair and threatened Sulu when he turned about. Chapel stood beside the command chair, blankly. The turbolift door opened and Kirk, McCoy and Mulholland entered the bridge. Henoch convulsed Kirk and Mulholland with pain and froze McCoy in place, telling him that he knew every thought of everyone around him. He ordered Chapel to take the hypo, and she crossed behind the command chair, taking the hypo from McCoy. When Henoch told her to inject McCoy, she instead injected Henoch.

Henoch stated that he would transfer to another body, then looked up and plead with Sargon, before collapsing on the floor. Kirk ran to his side, falling on his knees. And then Sargon healed everyone on the bridge. Nyota rose from her station, watching with her heart in her mouth as Spock rose from the floor and stood in his customary position, hands behind his back. Sargon explained that the hypo had only contained enough poison to cause unconsciousness, but since McCoy believed that it contained enough to kill ten Vulcans, Henoch had fled the body, and was destroyed.

Kirk looked at him. "But the receptacle was destroyed! Where was your consciousness?"

Spock nodded toward Nurse Chapel, who confirmed that she had indeed carried Mr Spock's consciousness. She was smiling, but behind her, Nyota was most definitely not.

When Sargon said that he and Thalassa would now depart into oblivion, Kirk asked if there was anything that they could do for them and Sargon asked for one last moment together with his wife. Kirk looked at Dr Mulholland and then nodded when she did. They walked across the bridge and their bodies straightened and then embraced each other. They spoke together for a short time, and then kissed, and then their essences left the bodies of the captain and the doctor.

Chapel sighed, saying it had been beautiful, and then looked at Spock, who had his head down, a somber look on his face. Nyota had completely shut down their link from her end. He had much explaining to do.

***

When he presented himself at her door, he was almost afraid that she would not allow him in, but she stepped aside. "You could have let yourself in, you know."

"I did not presume. You are angry with me."

"Not so much angry and just upset. You didn't consult with me at all before you did this. And it affected me - and might have affected me much worse. That hurts."

He nodded. "I do accept this rebuke. It is entirely true. I was so engrossed with the idea of such an adventure that I did not calculate the risks. It was not until I was inside the receptacle and realized that I could not touch your mind at all, that I begin to realize how..impulsive I had been. I do apologize, Nyota. I have much to apologize for."

Her face softened slightly. "It hurt, not knowing what was happening to you, not being able to feel you at all. And then to see you die!" And now she was against his chest, sobbing. He held her close, soothing, and let her relieve the tension, the fear that had kept her captive. At length she lifted her face to his. "How could you let them put you with her? How could you? She'll think it was your choice and be after you continually now."

"I do not think so. Although I would have chosen another if possible, it was not. It was necessary that my essence be very close to my body when Henoch fled it. There was no other. But while I was there, I implanted a suggestion."

"A suggestion?"

"Yes. I did tell her that she thought of me as her brother."

Nyota looked at him in astonishment. "Her brother?" And then she started to laugh and to kiss his cheeks and he breathed a deep sigh of relief. Perhaps he would get through this with a whole skin after all.


	39. Chapter 39:Brother?

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 39 : Brother?**

**June, 2268**

She headed for the mess hall, coming in right behind Nurse Chapel. And lost her favored seat at the table for being just that much too slow. She fumed. She sat across from him and watched as he slowly stiffened and flushed, trying to move away from that...that… she couldn't even think of a name vile enough. When that blonde head made it's third lean towards his chest, she kicked out hard under the table. Chapel sat up with a yelp and started haranguing the young navigator sitting across from her, who looked shocked and stuttered his denial.

But it gave Spock the opportunity to rise from the table, carrying his half-eaten food to the bussing station and slip out of the room unobserved.

***

It was movie night and for some reason, this time she had slid down the row of seats first, with Spock sitting on the other side, nearer the aisle. She would _never_ do that again! Chapel came in and sat right down on his other side, trapping him, and proceeded to talk throughout the movie, patting his hand and making moves on his knee. Eventually, she was incensed enough that she leaned across his lap and hissed right in her face. "That's sexual harassment and if you don't stop, I'm going to report it!"

The nurse pulled back in indignation, but kept her hands to herself for the remainder of the movie. But the night was ruined, anyway. No popcorn stuffing into his mouth, no handholding between their legs, no tiny touches and soft whisperings in her ear.

***

Spock reported for his quarterly physical and found Chapel there. He backed out of sick bay, almost running into McCoy. When the doctor asked what was wrong, he stammered and then asked to speak privately. McCoy led him into his office. "She will not keep her hands off of me. I will not have her perform my physical for fear of doing harm to her."

Fortunately, McCoy agreed with him completely. He had seen the incidents. He took Spock into a private examining room for his physical, and still had to forcibly order her away three times. This was getting bad.

***

The turbolift doors opened and Chapel waltzed in. He was trapped. Twice he tried to leave and she prevented it. In desperation, he called to Nyota, who met the turbolift on the next deck and forced her way in, causing Chapel to make a face and leave.

He stood in the corner while Nyota held him, almost shaking. This woman was beyond believable.

"Chapel must come from the craziest family ever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you not say that you gave her a compulsion to think of you as a brother?"

He did not know how to reply to that. His compulsion had certainly not had the desired effect.


	40. Chapter 40:Another Try

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 40 : Another Try**

**June, 2268**

She was coming. He tried to prepare himself. When she stepped around the corner, he reached out his hand and touched her face, bringing her to an immediate stop. Soundlessly, he forced his will on her. She hovered there, not moving, while he told her in no uncertain terms, exactly how he did _not_ think about her. Exactly how she was _not_ to think about him. Very clearly. Very forcefully. And then he withdrew, leaving her standing in that position for several moments, so that when she shook her head and looked around, he was not there.

***

She came onto the bridge with the doctor for some reason, and looked directly at him, then frowned. She dropped her eyes and turned her head, and found something else of interest to look at. He showed no sign that anything whatsoever had occurred.

***

He came into sick bay with a small injury on his hand from the work he had been assisting Scotty with deep in the engines. She was the only one on duty. She led him straight to an examining room, leaving the door wide open, and quickly cleaned and treated the injury. When she was finished, she backed away, telling him he could go now. She did not do or say anything unacceptable. He thanked her for her service and left, hopeful.

***

He entered the turbolift and she was already there. She nodded at him and then ignored him, much to his satisfaction, as he stood as far away from her as was possible. At the next deck, she exited the turbolift, not even glancing at him. He sighed in relief.

***

She came off the line in the mess hall and headed for the table where the senior officers were sitting, but somewhere along the way she changed her mind and headed elsewhere in the room. He bent his head back to his meal and tingled from the feel of Nyota's cool hand on his thigh. Much preferable.

***

In the dark of the movie theater, she started to move into the row where they were sitting, but seeing them, she changed her mind and moved to a row on the other side of the room, instead. Nyota suppressed a giggle and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth.

***

He passed her in the corridor, headed for the gym, and she paid no attention to his brief attire whatsoever. He felt almost giddy with relief. Although he was not at all sure what he would do if anyone ever found out exactly what had happened to her in that corridor, he did not regret doing it in the least.


	41. Chapter 41:Absolute Power

Author's Note: Based on TOS episode 'Patterns of Force'

___________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 41 : Absolute Power**

**July, 2268**

Spock was bent over his viewer. "Passing outer planet Zeon."

"We want the inner planet Ekos." Kirk gave orders to Chekov and Uhura, taking up standard orbit and waiting to hear from John Gill.

McCoy commented that StarFleet had been trying to raise him for six months. John Gill had written history books and taught at StarFleet Academy and Spock had been quite impressed with his methods, but now he was out of communications and no one knew why.

Uhura reported that she could not raise anyone on any channel, just before Chekov reported a spaceship approaching. Spock scanned the ship and determined that it originated from Ekos, but was of Zeon origin, although more advanced than seemed possible. And then he determine that it was carrying a warhead.

Kirk ordered phasers to standby and Chekov targeted and hit the probe, which exploded outside their shields. Spock and McCoy marveled over the fact that it was a thermonuclear warhead, something generations ahead of where these planets had previously been.

Kirk ordered a maximum orbit, out of range of whatever detection devices the planet below might have. Uhura still reported no response on any channel. Bones speculated that John Gill was dead. Kirk decided that he and Spock must beam down to investigate, but he ordered something unusual - Bones would inject a subcutaneous transponder into the forearm of both of them so that they could be tracked continuously.

When they were ready to go, dressed in clothing that should allow them to move about freely, Kirk ordered Scotty to make a low-range pass in three hours. If they did not communicate with the ship then, he was to use the coordinates in the transponders to beam them back aboard, no matter what.

They materialized in what appeared to be a completely deserted town. They began to walk about, looking for signs of life. And then a young man stumbled into the street, collapsing, and yelling at them to hide for 'they' were right behind him. Alarmed, Kirk and Spock retreated behind part of the building, where they were shielded from view. They observed a small military unit approach the man laying on the ground and brutally kick him. With great startlement, they recognized the insignia on the arms of the militia. Nazi Germany - how could these possibly be here?

And then they saw the very large view screen on the side of the building across the street. This in itself, was something that should not be here, in this culture. And then they watched the newscast in shock. Zeon was apparently the enemy, although there was no historical precedent, no explanation that they knew of to support this. And everything they saw was lifted directly from Earth's history - how had this come to be? And then, at the end of the newscast, the announcer saluted the Führer - and it was obvious that this was John Gill.

As the two men stood there in shock, trying to understand this, they were suddenly accosted by a man in uniform, who called them Zeons. They approached him, and a few quick distractions provided the chance to overpower him and appropriate his weapons and uniform.

The bowl-shaped helmet perfectly covered the pointed tips of Spock's ears. He made a very authentic-looking Nazi soldier. Unfortunately, they were surprised by a Gestapo officer. When he turned his back on Spock, a Vulcan nerve-pinch quickly rendered him no long a problem, and provided Kirk with weapons and a uniform.

When they approached the headquarters building, they had the misfortune to run into a major, who insisted on questioning everything. To their consternation, he insisted that Spock remove his helmet. The two guards at the door, submachine guns in hand, trained on Spock from behind, reinforced his demand. Seeing no other option, Spock reluctantly removed his helmet, revealing his ears to the major and the two guards. And at the same time, he greatly reduced the link to Nyota. What was coming might distract her.

***

The guard with the whip proved to be a sadist. Both Kirk and Spock had been stripped to the waist, and their backs and shoulders were now covered with lash marks. Kirk could not help the occasional involuntary flinch, but Spock stood straight and tall, seeming to ignore the repeated crack of the whip and its impact on his body. Eventually, the major stopped the whipping, asking them if they wished to speak now. Neither man opened his mouth. The major began yelling at them, making assumptions about who they were and what their intentions were. Although nothing he said was true, it was impossible to convince him otherwise.

And then someone else entered the room, someone the major addressed as 'Excellency'. Another Gestapo officer, apparently. He walked slowly about the two men, and stopped by Spock. "You are not from Zeon."

Spock rolled his eyes. This should have been obvious to everyone. He spoke only one word. "Obviously."

The Gestapo officer turned to Kirk, trying to find out who he was, where he came from, and what he wanted here. Kirk insisted he would talk only to the Führer. The major grabbed the whip, and jammed the butt end into Kirk's ribs from behind. The Gestapo officer told him that was enough. He continued to question Kirk, but Kirk refused to answer. The major wanted to continue torturing them, but the Gestapo officer said to lock them up, and let their pain talk to them instead. The major objected, but was overruled and threatened.

The major ordered them locked up, but also threatened to kill them painfully at the first opportunity. They were thrust into a cell, next to another cell containing a real Zeon, who came to the bars to talk to them, as soon as the guards left. They recognized him as the young man they had seen in the street earlier. They speculated on the causes of the war, and how they might escape.

Kirk had an idea, and Spock added to it, and then they were carefully extracting the transponders that McCoy had injected them with, to use in their escape attempt. Spock began to lecture on the crystals while climbing on Kirk's back in order to reach the light high on the wall. He held his crude laser up to the light, focusing it through the crystals, and burned through the lock on the door easily. Spock darted out of the cell, and hid against the wall. Kirk began to yell and the guard came to see what was going on. Spock quickly nerve-pinched him, and he fell to the floor. Kirk darted out of the cell and began to strip off the guard's uniform. When the Zeon begged to be released, Spock went to his cell door, and let him out when he said he knew where the laboratory was.

Meeting another guard coming out of the laboratory, a small altercation enabled Kirk to retrieve the keys he carried. Shortly they were inside the laboratory. Unfortunately, it did not take the guard long to realize that his keys were missing, and he came into the laboratory. The Zeon, behind the door, overpowered him quickly. Kirk ordered Spock into the uniform, to hide his ears again. Spock lifted an eyebrow at him, but did as requested.

They carried the Zeon out on a stretcher, and soon were down in tunnels, heading for the Zeon headquarters. Spock was given a place to work, where he attempted to reassemble their communicators, which they had retrieved from the laboratory. Almost as soon as he had managed to assemble one from the damaged parts of two, the tunnels were invaded by Nazi soldiers, and the Zeon leader was shot.

Held at gunpoint, Spock and Kirk stood still, waiting to see what would happen next. The young Zeon that that brought them here distracted the officer holding the gun on them, and Kirk managed to overcome her. And then the Zeon leader rose from the floor, seemingly little harmed. He admitted that the capture had been a subterfuge, to ascertain whether they were who they said they were, or Nazi spies. It turned out that the young woman, Daras, whom they had seen being decorated on the public viewscreen earlier, was part of the underground, deeply disturbed at the direction her planet was headed in.

And then Kirk revealed who they were, and who their Führer was, a member of the Federation, sent to be a cultural observer. He stated that Gill was never supposed to have interfered, and that they had been sent to observe, and correct, if possible, the damage that had been done. But when he stated that they must see the Führer, they were told that it was impossible. Melakon, his assistant, appeared to be running everything. Gill was kept under maximum security. But tonight he would give a speech at the Chancellery. It was their best chance to get to him.

The underground movement provided them with a vehicle, uniforms, and photography equipment. Disguised then as members of the media, they pretended to document the arrival of Daras at the site of the speech. With Spock and the young Zeon holding the portable lights, and Kirk the camera, they marched into the Chancellery building, and continued to document everything she did and everywhere she went, casing the room where the speech would be given. They located the broadcast booth, which had two guards on the door. They marched Daras down the hall to where the guards were stationed, and Spock got a look into the room, seeing John Gill seated in a wheelchair, not moving at all.

Kirk asked for some place where they could be private, and the young Zeon indicated a cloakroom. Spock pulled out the salvaged communicator, and managed to contact Uhura on the Enterprise, requesting that McCoy be outfitted as a Nazi colonel and sent down. When Daras came to tell them that their transmission had been intercepted, Kirk demanded that McCoy be sent down naked if necessary, and only seconds later, he materialized, still struggling with his boots. He no sooner had them on, than the door to the cloakroom opened, and there were security guards with guns.

Kirk quickly came up with a diversion, stating that McCoy was drunk, and they had wished to conceal him from the Führer. Thankfully, they were not recognized. They proceeded to the room where people were watching the speech, and McCoy observed Gill, stating that he appeared to be drugged. Again, Kirk pretended to be taking pictures, and Spock and the Zeon overcame the guards at the door to the broadcast booth. Quickly they were inside, and McCoy verified that Gill was definitely drugged.

Outside the booth, the party chairman was working the crowd into a frenzy, telling them to kill all Zeons. He declared war, stating his desire to obliterate the Zeons entirely. Gill began to rise slowly from his massively drugged state, but he did not come to full consciousness. Kirk asked Spock to attempt a mind meld to revive him. Spock managed to get Gill in a state where he could reply to questions, but not initiate any speech or activity. Kirk began to question him, trying to discover why he had interfered. Gill answered that the planet was fractured, and that the Nazi government was the most efficient he knew of. He stated that at first it worked, but then Melakon took over and drugged him.

Gill collapsed, and Kirk raged at him, telling him he must tell the people the truth. Kirk told McCoy to give Gill a stronger stimulant. When the party chairman entered the booth with guards, they pretended that they had captured Spock, and insisted that he be taken straight to Melakon. Inside the booth, Kirk injected Gill with the stimulant and told him he must speak.

Daras asked Melakon to judge what sort of racial impurity Spock represented. Melakon proceeded to insult Spock, stating that he was clearly inferior.

Kirk succeeded in awakening Gill, and turned on the microphone and camera, opening the curtain. Gill stated that they had been betrayed. He put the blame entirely on Melakon, calling him a traitor. Melakon grabbed a machine gun from one of the guards and raked the curtains over the window, killing Gill. And then he was killed himself, by the other guards.

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy returned to the Enterprise. On the bridge, they discussed the reasons that Gill might have chosen such a terrible culture to repeat. McCoy stated that absolute power corrupts absolutely and Spock proceeded to give many examples of dictators from Earth's history before Kirk stopped them and ordered the Enterprise out of orbit.

***

Late that evening, when Spock entered Nyota's quarters, she chastised him severely for shutting down the link. "I couldn't even tell what was happening to you!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. "Don't do that to me!" And then she collapsed against him, holding him tight.

He soothed her back with his hands, trying to make her understand. And eventually, he simply carried her to the bed, and expressed his care for her in a way that he knew she would understand.


	42. Chapter 42:Teasing

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 42 : Teasing**

**July, 2268**

Spock sat at his console, trying to concentrate. It was difficult today. She was there, in the back of his mind, tickling him. It was almost a physical sensation. Once again he attempted to block the sensations, but it was impossible. She was very determined. He raised his eyes and turned in her direction, but she was not looking at him. Her eyes were glued to her console, avoiding him entirely. But in his mind, she giggled.

***

When their lunch relief arrived, he stood, tugging on the hem of his shirt, trying to appear unbothered. But she wiggled her bottom at him as she stood up, and he wished whole-heartedly that he was still seated. He exerted much energy in attempting to remain calm and suppressing his reaction to her. He followed her onto the turbolift, and doors hissed closed. They were alone. He backed her into a corner, and she raised her radiant face to his, sighing at him. He pulled her hand from the bracket, causing the turbolift to halt, and enveloped her, ravaging her mouth with his, his hands on her body. She sighed, wrapping herself around him, her scent filling him, enticing, intoxicating. And in his mind, he heard her, laughing in joy.

Before he completely lost himself, he regained enough control to pull back from her, his hand caressing the side of her face. "This is neither the time nor the place." His voice rasped at her, heavy with arousal.

"But you want it. You want me." she nuzzled against the skin of his neck, igniting the fires again.

"Indeed. You are a temptress. You are deliberately tormenting me." his hands moved down her back, cupping her round bottom, pulling her against him. "Do you feel how you have succeeded?"

And she moaned, so softly, nipping at his skin. "Ah, Spock." And he felt her, in his mind, wanting, needing, desiring him.

With great difficulty, he separated himself from her, and grasped the handhold, starting the turbolift again. "We are expected back on the bridge in only 25 minutes. You require nourishment. It would be illogical to begin something which could not be concluded successfully in the time available."

She stuck out her tongue at him, astonishing him. "I don't want logical right now, Spock."

Uncomfortable, he tugged at his uniform, trying to disguise her effect upon him. "I am always logical." But he could not meet her eyes now, not without giving himself away completely.

***

As the afternoon progressed, he became more and more aroused, the direct result of the images she continued to feed directly to him, while maintaining such an air of innocence. At shift end, he rose from his seat and hurried to the turbolift, hardly waiting for her to follow him. Others entered as well, and he stood to the back of the lift, not even attempting to touch her at all, knowing his control was now very tenuous. When they reached the floor their quarters were on, they both exited, and the doors closed behind them. He looked down at her, his eyes smoldering, and pulled her against him, practically dragging her down the corridor to his quarters.

He smacked the touchplate and the door sprang open. They practically fell through it. And then he was ordering the computer, sealing the door, shutting off the comlink, dimming the lights. And her hands were busy, pulling at his clothing, almost causing him to trip to his way to the sleeping alcove. He practically threw her on the bed, growling at her now, ripping at her clothing, wanting her bare. With his mouth and his hands, he found the places on her body that made her cry out and arch up at him, pulling him down against her, setting his body aflame. And then he was inside, sheathing himself to the hilt, and her cool wetness was a salve to fire that burned him. He slowed, and moved against her, feeling her clench about him, reveling in it, thrusting, sliding, finding the spot that made her scream and buck against him, her hands on his buttocks clasping tight, pulling him hard against her as she convulsed beneath him, sending him into spasms of ecstasy, light and heat and love all about.

And when they could breathe again, he bent his face, and began to assault her breasts, and she moaned and writhed beneath him, on fire again, filling him with her desire, until he could contain no more, and rolled her over, pulling her hips up into the air, sheathing himself again, one arm pulling her hips back against him, the other on the bed, supporting, while he pounded into her, making her cry out in ecstasy again and again until she jerked and squeezed and tipped him over the edge into the white heat again.

***

When they were finally sated past all hope of another bout, she lay upon his shoulder and sighed, so happy. "Are you satisfied now, Nyota?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. And you, are you satisfied as well?"

"Beyond belief." And she snuggled close, breathing on his skin, and drifting happily off to sleep, leaving him to follow her so shortly.


	43. Chapter 43:Retaliation

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 43 : Retaliation**

**July, 2268**

Spock focused on his console with his eyes, but his mind was completely elsewhere. Slowly, silently, he extended himself down the link to Nyota, insinuating himself into her subconscious, slowly filling her with thoughts of what he desired to do to her. He could feel her beginning to respond when there was an incoming call. He held back until she had the matter in hand, and then he began again, stimulating here and there, submitting actions to her as though they were actually occurring. He heard her soft gasp, and then the captain was on his feet, turning to her. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"Uh, no, sir. No problem. Just...is it hot in here?"

"Doesn't feel hot to me, Lieutenant. Are you ill? Do you need to go to sick bay?"

"No, sir. Not at all. Just a bit warm, is all." She turned in his direction, but he kept his eyes fastened on his console.

***

When she seated herself beside him at lunchtime, and slid her hand over onto his thigh, the way that always appealed to him, he could not help himself. With tiny little suggestions, he caused her to slide her hand even further, until it rested against a very different part of him. And then he used his Vulcan control to cause that part to enlarge, substantially. He felt her shock when she realized what she had done. She froze in shock. He turned his face in her direction and raised one eyebrow, as she blushed so hard that it was readily visible, even against her dark skin. Her mouth parted, but no sound came out, except for a small gasp. She jerked her hand back into her own lap, and sat there, not eating, just trembling, while he allowed himself to deflate again.

It was not until he was about to rise from the table that he felt her tentative prod at the link. _Did you do that on purpose?_

_To what do you refer?_

The was no reply, but he could feel her eyes on him as he exited from the room. And he smirked, where no one could see.

***

In the middle of the afternoon, as he sat at his console, again with his eyes focused solely on his instruments, he could sense her as she fidgeted in her chair. It could not possibly be because of the images he was feeding her. Oh, no, not possible. He smothered the desire to laugh aloud, maintaining his calm exterior. When the captain returned to the bridge from his short break, he questioned her again, and she replied, almost desperately, that nothing was wrong. But still she could not sit still.

***

When shift-end replacements arrived, he rose from his seat and went to stand over her, watching her shut down her board with shaky hands. She refused to look at him, rising and heading for the turbolift with him right behind her. She would not acknowledge him at all, not until they were in her quarters with the door shut. And then she turned to him, and practically climbed his body, all the while accusing him, telling him how awful he had been to her.

But when he lifted her, and placed her back against the wall, and feasted on her body, she only sighed and screamed and clutched at him, completely lost in ecstasy.


	44. Ch 44:More Efficient, Not More Desirable

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'The Ultimate Computer'

________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 44 : More Efficient, Not More Desirable**

**July, 2268**

As they approached the Space Station, Kirk ordered Uhura to contact them, but she replied immediately that the Space Station was calling them. When the call was put on audio, Kirk demanded an explanation and Commodore Enright replied that the explanation was already beaming aboard. Kirk smacked the button on the command chair to shut off the communication and called Spock to accompany him to the transporter room. There they met Commodore Wesley, who asked for privacy. Kirk excused the ensign behind the console, and asked what this was all about, why he had been given orders to report here, why his men would be removed from the ship and held in security, what was the explanation? Spock watched Wesley as he began to speak.

Kirk and Spock were surprised and a little alarmed to hear that the Enterprise would be used as the 'fox' in a series of wargames. There would be a whole fleet against the one ship. And when Wesley mentioned the M5, Spock gave Kirk more details. But the shocker came when Wesley told them that the M5 would replace the whole crew, making all the necessary decisions about what the Enterprise would do. Only twenty crewmen would be necessary, with Dr Daystrom himself supervising the installation and operation of the M5.

The M5 was installed and the Enterprise left the SpaceStation to begin maneuvers. Jim, Spock, and Bones went to the Engineering section to meet Dr Daystrom. Dr Daystrom asked to plug the M5 directly into the Enterprise's main power section and Jim ordered Scotty to proceed. When fluctuations appeared, Spock offered to help Dr Daystrom, but he refused. There was some discussion of the capabilities of the M5, and Kirk began to be just the least bit perturbed. Daystrom did not seem to have a high regard for the abilities or needs of men.

Bones and Jim left the Engineering department, leaving Spock behind. Jim told Bones he felt the M5 was dangerous. And he didn't think it was entirely because it would do away with his job if it was successful.

Maneuvering tests completed, Kirk took the M5 offline. They proceeded to the next point where the M5 would be tested, and Kirk re-initiated the M5. The M5 approached the planet and achieved a standard orbit. Spock reported on the planet. Suddenly large portions of the ship were shut down. While Scotty investigated this, the M5 report on the planet was completed. The composition of the landing party was significantly different. Neither McCoy nor Kirk were included, being rated non-essential personnel. Kirk was not pleased.

Scotty reported that the M5 was turning off systems all over the ship. Daystrom investigated, and reported that the areas shut down were not necessary for the current functioning of the ship. Spock noticed that the M5 was drawing more power than previously, and did not accept Daystrom's explanation, stating that the M5 was not a human body, and did not need more power to process more data.

Uhura's voice came over the intercom, reporting an unidentified ship approaching. Spock and Kirk headed for the bridge, finding McCoy already there, Sick Bay having been shut down. The two ships approaching the Enterprise were identified as StarFleet ships, performing an unexpected M5 challenge. M5 took over, answering the hails, firing weapons, moving the ship. Daystrom watched, smiling. When the attacking vessels moved off, M5 took the Enterprise back to orbit. When Kirk asked Spock for his evaluation of M5's performance, Spock stated that computers made efficient servants, but he had no wish to serve under them.

Uhura broke in on their conversation with a message from Commodore Wesley. Kirk told her to put it on visual. Wesley reported that the engagement had been rewarded to the Enterprise, meaning the M5. And then he offered congratulations to Captain Dunsel. McCoy did not understand, and Spock informed him of the meaning of the word dunsel - a part with no meaningful purpose.

The next contact was with a large, slow-moving vessel. This was not a drill. Uhura tried repeatedly to hail the vessel. Spock reported that M5 had identified it as an old-style ore freighter converted to automation. Sulu reported that the deflector shields had just come on. Chekov reported that the ship's speed had increased. Neither man could override the M5's actions, nor could Scotty. Spock next tried to override the M5 with no luck. Just as Daystrom arrived on the bridge, Spock reported that the photon torpedoes were arming. And then the Enterprise fired on the Woden, destroying it. Daystrom acknowledged that there appeared to be some defect in the M5 controls. Kirk stated that they were breaking off the tests and returning to the SpaceStation.

When they arrived in Engineering, they ran into a force-field, preventing them from shutting down M5. Kirk confronted Daystrom, demanding that he shut down the system, but Daystrom said that he could not. Scotty and his assistant began to block the power source, and the assistant was completely vaporized. Scotty said that the M5 was now drawing power directly from the matter-antimatter engines, unlimited power.

Scotty, Bones, Kirk, and Spock met in the Ready Room to come up with a plan to restore control of the ship before arriving at the coordinates for the war games. Spock said he thought he could disrupt some of the controls from engineering level 3, Scotty agreed, and set off for that location. Spock then stated that the M5 had not behaved logically, and then went to assist Scotty.

McCoy challenged Daystrom, who described M5 as if it was a child. McCoy stated that it was a danger to them all and must be shut off. Daystrom replied that he simply did not understand it, that M5 would free men to live lives free of danger, not needing to be out in space. McCoy looked at him like he was an idiot. McCoy went to Kirk's quarters to convey his misgivings.

Spock and Scotty managed to re-establish manual control. Kirk used the intercom to call the bridge. However, Sulu and Chekov reported that the overrides were still in control. Spock then determined that M5 had rerouted the controls, making their work worthless. Kirk now went to Daystrom and demanded an explanation of the changes from M4 to M5. Spock stated that M5 was acting almost like a man. Daystrom smiled and nodded, explaining that he had encoded human engrams on the circuits, enabling M5 to actually think.

As the men struggled to understand what this meant, Uhura's voice came over the intercom, stating that the ship's sensors had picked up four Federation starships. And that M5 was altering course to intercept. Kirk mused, "the war games". McCoy commented that M5 didn't know it was a game. Kirk looked almost sick. "M5 is going to destroy them."

Spock could feel Nyota's growing unease, and attempted to send her calm. However, he was not feeling entirely calm himself. Things were not progressing in a satisfactory manner.

***

Uhura desperately tried to contact the other ships. But M5 was blocking all outgoing transmissions. Uhura put the incoming messages from the other ships on audio, and they heard not only those messages, but M5's reply. And then their lasers were firing on the other ships - who did not have their shields up. Spock recited the damage to the Lexington, and then the Excalibur. Chekov reported that the Hood and the Potemkin were moving off. Spock noted that the Lexington and the Excalibur had both been hit again.

Uhura managed to get a visual report from the Lexington and put it on the main viewscreen, but she was unable to get a clear channel to reply. There were 53 dead on the Lexington. And then the phasers fired again. Kirk grabbed the front of Daystrom's shirt, yelling at him, trying to find out how to shut M5 off. Kirk persuaded Daystrom to attempt to talk to M5 and persuade it to break off the attack. Daystrom lunged to Spock's station and began to talk to M5, telling it that it was murdering human beings, that the ships were not enemies.

Spock could tell that Nyota was holding herself together by sheer force of will. The continued deaths on the other ships were taking a toll. Again, he sent her calm, and did his best to sustain her while striving to find some solution to what was happening.

M5 replied that it must preserve itself. Daystrom tried to explain that there was a difference between preserving itself and murdering people. Daystrom continued to talk, revealing his insecurities, his borderline insanity. When Kirk approached him, telling him that M5 must be destroyed, Daystrom broke, replying that M5 could not be destroyed.

Uhura intercepted a message from StarFleet, in response to the message sent from the Lexington. The Lexington was authorized to use full power against the Enterprise. Kirk began addressing M5, trying to find some way to get through to it. He began to ask "Why?" M5 became confused, and then began to shut itself down. The Enterprise's shields dropped, and all power to the phasers was lost. Kirk sent Spock and Scotty down to Engineering to sever all power input to the M5.

Spock reported from Engineering that the force field surrounding M5 was gone. Scotty reported that power was available for the shields. Kirk asked for power to communications, but Scotty said that would take longer. Kirk ordered the shields dropped, hoping that the commanders on the other ships would correctly interpret this. To everyone's relief, the other ships broke off.

***

In the Sick Bay, Daystrom was confined to a biobed. McCoy stated that he would have to be committed to a total rehabilitation center. Spock stated that M5 was in much the same state. They returned to the bridge, discussing the difference between men and machines, McCoy trying to get a rise out of Spock, as usual. Spock told him that machines were more efficient, but not more desirable.

***

Later, in his quarters, he held her and soothingly stroked her back, trying to help her relieve the tension they had all been under. But it was not until he carried her to his bed, and undressed her and himself, and gently touched, and tasted, and stroked her, all the while whispering how he cared for her, that she let go of her fear and guilt. She clung to him, sobbing now, as he moved over her, and when she arched up against his body, crying out in ecstasy, he followed her, blazing with light and fire and love.


	45. Chapter 45:Confirmation

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 45 : Confirmation**

**July, 2268**

The crew was all back on board, and things were settling back down to normal. But the small group of people who had been aboard during the horribly-gone-wrong test of the M5 were definitely not normal yet. Not even Spock.

The ship's counselor held several group sessions, trying to get them to talk it out. It did help some of them. But not Spock.

McCoy and Kirk hosted a couple of drink-and-grouse sessions, which seemed to ease the both of them, as well as a couple of the others. But not Spock.

He sat cross-legged on the floor of the observation deck, staring out at the stars going by. Nyota finally found him there, and settled down beside him. "Is it better yet?"

"Somewhat. The peacefulness here helps."

She looked at him, trying to decide what he needed. "Do you want me to go and leave you here to meditate?"

"No, I believe I have meditated sufficiently." He said no more.

"Do you just want to sit here for a while longer then?"

"I do not think so."

She began to feel the slightest bit frustrated. "What do you want then, Spock?"

He canted his head in her direction. His eyes focused on her. "Breath. Life. Joy. Heat. Distraction. Surprise."

She inhaled sharply. "You need to feel that you are different from the machines. Not a computer, not programmed to act in a certain way."

He sighed. She understood. "Yes."

She rose and reached down, tugging on his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come." She led him to her quarters, seating him on the edge of her bed, and then she came to stand between his knees, resting her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward and nuzzled his face and neck, breathing on his skin. And then she began to kiss, to nibble, to lick, to nip, until his breath hitched and his arms pulled her close.

She whispered against his skin as she continued to tantalize him. "You are mine, Spock, not a machine, not unfeeling. My lover, my soulmate, my own Spock." And he growled into her hair, his arousal building, while her hands were busy, stripping off his clothes, her clothes. And then she was in his lap, skin touching, burning, heat building, flames growing. He sank into her wetness, groaning at her as she moved against him, and he cupped her buttocks and thrust hard against her, making her cry out and clench against him. He shook with the feelings she had generated, shuddered with the ecstasy that was building. And let the joy flood through him as they shared life between them.

When they lay twined together on the bed much later, her head pillowed on his shoulder, she asked him again. "What do you need Spock?"

"Only you, Nyota. Only you."

It was enough. It was all that was necessary. It was life.


	46. Chapter 46: Freedom

Author's Note': Based on the TOS episode 'The Omega Glory'

__________

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 46 : Freedom**

**August, 2268**

They found a vessel in orbit about the planet. This was unexpected. It turned out to be the USS Exeter, which had been patrolling in this area six months ago. Kirk issued orders to Uhura to assemble a boarding party after they could not raise anyone on the Exeter. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Lt Galoway beamed into the engineering section of the Exeter. All they found were empty uniforms, with some kind of crystals falling out of them. There was no one alive, at all.

Kirk and McCoy headed for the bridge, meeting Spock and Galoway. They found the helm on automatic. Kirk asked Spock to head the last log tape, hoping to find information on what happened. McCoy continued to scan the crystals found in and near the uniforms. He announced that the crystals were actually what was left of the crew - once the water had been removed. Spock played the last log he could find - of the captain giving a warning. As a result, they beamed down to the surface quickly, trying to prevent whatever had caused the disintegration of the crew of the Exeter.

Spock sensed Nyota's uneasiness, and tried to calm her. They would find a solution. They had McCoy with them.

They found something strange, and another StarFleet officer. There appeared to be two races - one civilized, and the other barbarian. Tracy explained what had happened, calling it a disease. He said they could never leave the planet. Spock slowly began to decrease the amount of data on his link to Nyota. If what Tracy said was true, it would have a very detrimental effect on both of them.

As Kirk watched and listened, he began to feel that Tracy had been interfering with the planet's culture. McCoy had medical equipment beamed down to him, and tried to discover what they were infected with. And then Spock burst in, carrying Galoway, who was injured. They had been trying to find the Yang barbarians, to discover information about them. Spock said the Yang were massing to attack. They had found the proof that Tracy had killed hundreds of the Yang recently.

Kirk pulled out his communicator to pass information up to the ship so that StarFleet could be informed, when Tracey opened the door, phaser in hand. When Galoway flinched, Tracy vaporized him. The others found themselves under guard, while Tracy informed Uhura that the Enterprise party was ill and unconscious. When Sulu began to ask questions, Kirk burst forward and yelled. One of the Coms knocked him unconscious. Tracy assured the Enterprise that Kirk was delirious with fever. Sulu asked that he be informed that there was a problem on the Enterprise, when he recovered. Tracy said that he would.

Nyota sat at her console, perplexed. She knew that Spock was not unconscious, although she did not have the sense that he was telling her everything. Why would Tracy say they were unconscious when they weren't?

Tracy told Kirk that the inhabitants of this planet did not catch diseases, and lived very long lives. He brought in one of the natives, and asked him his age. He was over 400 years old, and his father over a 1000. Tracy wanted Kirk to order McCoy to research and find out what the immunizing agent was that allowed this. Kirk attacked Tracy, but Tracy won. And then he put Kirk in the cage with the two barbarians who had been captured earlier. Spock watched from another cell as Kirk fought with the male, who was very muscular.

***

In another part of the village, McCoy was using his medical tricorder and taking notes on his PADD. When he noticed that his guard had fallen asleep, he walked over to the table, reaching slowly for a weapon laying there. His guard awoke quickly, slamming his sword blade down to the table. McCoy did not flinch, but continued reaching, retrieving a glass from the table as though that had been his intention all along.

***

Back in the cell, Kirk was still fighting. Even the female came at him. Eventually, the female came close enough to the bars that Spock was able to reach through and subdue her with a nerve pinch, just as Kirk succeeded in flipping the male head over heels to the floor. The male saw the female fall and crawled to her, checking for a pulse.

***

Spock worked at the bars in the window, managing to loosen them. Kirk clung to the bars on his cell, trying to stay awake. He told Spock to keep talking to him, not to let him go to sleep, and to keep working on the window, if they ever wanted to regain their freedom.

The male Yang started up. ''Freedom? That is a worship word, do not speak it."

Kirk looked at him. "It is our worship word, too."

And shortly they were both working on the bars, trying to loosen them. When the first bar came out, Kirk foolishly turned his back, and the Yang hit him with the bar. Spock stood at bars to his cell, calling to Kirk, who did not respond. The two Yang vanished out the window.

When Kirk regained consciousness, Spock told him he had been out for seven hours and eight minutes. And then Kirk saw the keys on the floor.

***

McCoy continued to work. His guard heard something and opened the door. Kirk and Spock charged at him, overpowering him. McCoy gave them a run-down on his research, telling of a drastic biological war far in the past, while Spock worked at arranging communications with the Enterprise. He was just ready to start when a phaser blast caught him. Tracy stood in the doorway, phaser in hand. When McCoy informed him that there was no fountain of youth here, Tracy became even more psychotic. He ordered Kirk out of the room, threatening to kill the other two if Kirk did not do what he wanted. He ordered him to have phasers and power packs beamed down. Kirk looked at him and took the proffered communicator, flipping it open and calling the Enterprise. When Uhura answered, he repeated Tracy's request.

Confused, Uhura turned and summoned Sulu to her console. Sulu cautioned that they could not comply without verification.

Nyota sat there, trying to reach Spock. But all she could get was a vague sense that he was alive. There was no other response at all. She did not understand it, not a little bit.

Tracy pointed his phaser at Kirk, who asked if they could comply if the landing party was in danger. Sulu responded that they had landing parties standing by, ready to beam down at a moment's notice. Kirk replied that they were not in any immediate danger, and signed out. Tracy looked at him. "You have a well trained bridge crew, captain, my compliments."

And then, while he was off-guard, Kirk attacked. He managed to get away and ran off, down the streets of the city, tracy in pursuit. Tracy came up behind him, raised his phaser, and fired. But the phaser was exhausted. Tracy picked up an axe laying there, and came at Kirk, who managed to knock him down. And then he found that there were spears all around. The Yang had gotten into the village.

The Yang leader had all the StarFleet officers brought into his presence. Spock and Kirk discussed what was happening, what might have happened in the past. Yangs were Yankees? Coms were Communists? Was it possible. And then one of the Yangs carried in a very old, very tattered flag, handling it reverently, carrying it to a place of honor.

The leader of the Yangs began to speak, telling them that this had been the last of the Com places. What was theirs, was theirs again. And then he placed his hand over his heart, looking at the flag, and began to recite something. Kirk listened to the distorted syllables, and he knew - he KNEW what the man was saying. Immediately he began to recite the words of the pledge to the flag along with the leader, sending consternation all around the room.

The leader demanded to know how Kirk knew the holy worship words. Kirk began to tell them of another tribe, in another place, and Tracy interrupted, trying to subvert what Kirk was saying. He even called Spock the servant of the evil one. He told them that Spock had no heart. McCoy tried to explain, but they dragged Spock forward, and the leader put his ear to Spock's chest.

The priest stated that one of them lied. And he held up a very old, browned paper, the greatest of holies. He said only the chiefs and sons of chiefs could speak the words. The tongues of the evil one would burn with fire. He would start, and they must finish. He spoke, the words sounding like gibberish. Kirk heard something, that sounded vaguely familiar, but he could not place it. In desperation, he asked them if their book did not state that good would always triumph over evil. And so it was that Kirk wound up with one wrist bound to one of Tracy's, with a knife stuck in the floor, and everyone lined up to watch the fight.

McCoy and Spock discussed what was going on, and Spock asked McCoy what he would suggest. And then he had an idea. He turned and stared at the woman who had been in the cell with Kirk, concentrating hard on what he wanted her to do. She reached out, picked the communicator up off the table, and brought it to him, flipping it open, while Kirk and Tracy wrestled over the knife.

And then Kirk got the knife, and it was at Tracy's neck. The Yang leader told Kirk to kill Tracy, that good must destroy evil, but Kirk only slashed the strap that bound their wrists together. And then everyone in the room was stunned when three figures materialized, phasers in hand. Sulu and two security guards came to Kirk, who ordered them to free McCoy and Spock and place Tracy under arrest.

The Yang leader knelt before Kirk, calling him a great God. He said he was his servant, and his people his slaves. Kirk told him to get up. The Yang leader stated that when Kirk would not say the holy words, he doubted him. Kirk replied that he had not recognized the words, that they had been said so badly, and without meaning. And he walked to the table and opened the box, and drew out the old papers, pushing away the priest, who said these words were only for chiefs. Kirk said loudly that these words were written for all the people. And then he began to read. "We the people.."

Kirk told them that these words must apply to everyone. The Yang replied that the holy words would be obeyed. Kirk passed the papers back to them, and then he rejoined his friends. Very shortly, they beamed back aboard the Enterprise.

***

That night, in his quarters, she examined the remains of the phaser burn on his chest. McCoy had treated it well, but it was not completely healed yet. She could faintly sense that he was suppressing the pain that was not quiet gone yet. "Didn't McCoy give you something for the pain?"

"I chose not to take it."

"Why? I can tell you're still in pain."

"It is manageable. McCoy's nostrums usually leave me nauseated. I see no reason to add nausea to the pain, which I can control. Also, I have no wish to be unconscious at this time."

"Why not? If you're in pain, a little sleep wouldn't hurt."

"I have a better way to forget the pain." And then he demonstrated what he had in mind. And she agreed with him, whole-heartedly.


	47. Chapter 47:Clues

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 47 : Clues**

**August, 2268**

It was time to drop clues again. People seemed to forget so easily. And she didn't want people to forget. She wanted them to speculate. She wanted gossip. She was tired of hiding.

***

They walked out of his quarters at breakfast time without checking to see whether the corridor was clear, and almost walked into McCoy, who sputtered and choked. She only smiled at him, and continued on down the corridor, her hand tucked into the crook of Spock's elbow.

***

They sat at the table, eating and chatting, and she reached over casually, and speared up a chunk of fruit out of Spock's dish, sticking it into her mouth and continuing as though nothing unusual had happened. Spock did not acknowledge her behavior outwardly, but he did send her a tingle over their link. But Scotty had been talking to her, and his face turned red, and he spluttered for a moment before recovering. But when Spock took half her slice of already buttered toast, and proceeded to eat it, Scotty almost choked. Kirk turned and pounded him on the back, wanting to know what the matter was. Scotty didn't answer.

***

They were on the observation deck again. She was leaning against the cool clear window, and he had his hands planted on either side of her, his body almost touching hers, all the way down. She looked up into his face and smiled at him, willing him to relax just the tiniest bit, to lean his weight on her. He breathed out a sigh, and she felt heat rush over her body, and moaned, so softly. And then his lips were against her ear, telling her that it was time to return to privacy, and she could not refuse, for she could feel his need building, and it matched her own. But someone had definitely seen.

***

When she finished her laps, his hands were there to pull her out of the pool, up against his heated body. She could almost hear the steam sizzle. His hands cupped her buttocks, and she could feel him everywhere, aroused from the touches she had given him while they were sparring. And then she was laughing and dashing for the door, with him in hot pursuit, leaving several gaping witnesses.

***

Kirk called Spock into his ready room and closed the door. "Mr. Spock, it has come to my attention that you have been behaving...indiscreetly...with another member of the senior staff. This had to stop immediately."

Spock looked Kirk straight in the eyes. "No."

"NO! No! Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes. I believe that is sufficient." And he turned and left, leaving his captain standing there with his mouth open.


	48. Chapter 48:Wilderness

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 48 : Wilderness**

**August, 2268**

It was a wild planet. They had discovered no intelligent life forms, but there were many, many predators, and the prey species as well. The planet teemed with life, and it was not gentle. The survey team was cautious, and went always in groups. It was dangerous to do otherwise.

And then they lost contact with one team. Totally. They must go and discover what had happened. He could feel her apprehension in the back of his mind, and he tried to calm her, telling her that he needed to be able to concentrate. She managed to bank her fears somewhat, but she refused to withdraw completely.

He stood on the transporter deck, fastening the utility belt about his waist. The other members of the team mounted the deck, stepping onto the lighted discs. The captain stood facing them, the last to be ready, cautioning, repeating orders, being sure everyone understood what they were to do, how they were going to do it. And then he stepped up as well, and the familiar tingles began.

They were in a small clearing, the last place anyone had had contact with the missing team. They faced outwards, backs together, phasers drawn, and examined the area. There was nothing here to indicate what had happened. They drew together then, and moved out, watching overhead as they approached the trees, watching to the sides. He had his phaser in one hand, his tricorder in the other, scanning constantly. He did not wish to be part of a second missing team.

He detected something. Something not quite right. And he gave the warning, and all turned outward again, ready. A large snarling mass of anger and aggression came at them, and six beams cut it down before it could reach them. And they moved off, quickly, to be away from the area where that scent was. He continued to scan, and found another anomaly, and they moved toward it, cautiously.

There were rocks there, and the trees were smaller, and they were headed uphill now. One of the others had his communicator out, trying to contact the ship, but there was interference. His tricorder gave the answer - a mineral in the rocks. And then they came around a corner, and found the missing team. Three of them still lived. But them could not beam up from here. They would have to take the living out first, and come back for the dead, if possible. Three of the team holstered their phasers and lifted one of the injured team members, and they began to back track. He was monitoring constantly now, both to avoid further attack, and to find the first possible place where they could transport.

Both came at the same time. Three beams crossed, but the predator continued to come. Someone was hollering into a communicator, and he continued to fire, not totally hopeful. The tingles came at the last possible moment, and they were staggering, almost falling off the transporter deck. The medical team was there, ready, and the injured were swiftly carried off to sick bay. He looked at the captain. They must at least make the attempt to recover the bodies. She screamed at him, no, no! And he assured her that he could be careful, damping down the link before they transported again.

They made three attempts, but were unable to reach the hillside again. There were too many of the predators about. They returned to the ship, and the mood was not good. They did not like to leave crew behind, in any circumstance. It was bitter to contemplate.

***

He sat on the floor, staring at his firepot. He could not release his tension, settle himself to meditate. And then she was there, stealing in, settling down beside him, her cool, calm presence soothing. He reached out his hand, and she laid hers in it, and he sank down, his mind clearing.

***

"It was not a wilderness that we could explore. Not a place where we could walk safely."

"Then why were you there?"

"It is part of our orders, to observe, to find new places."

She shook her head, not wanting to hear this. "I don't like it when you go into danger deliberately."

He cupped the side of her face, soothing. "I do not do it for the thrill."

"I know that." Her voice was quite, soft. Her eyes looked to his, deep and dark, pulling him in. "But I don't like it anyway, even if it is orders."

"Sometimes we must do what we do not like."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Can we now do something that we do like?"

He quirked his lips up at her, and proceeded. And she liked it very much. This wilderness, that they shared, this was acceptable.


	49. Chapter 49:Plague

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 49 : Plague**

**August, 2268**

It started slowly. Three days after they left Mintok III, four crewmen fell sick. Two days later, three more. By the end of the second week, there were eighteen in the sick bay, all violently ill. And McCoy had no idea what was wrong. Nothing he tried worked. Quarantine ordinances went into affect all over the ship. And still people fell ill.

They ran fevers - fevers so high their bodies burned. And nothing that was tried could quench them. They puked their guts out, heaving until muscles spasmed. And nothing that was tried could calm them. They screamed in pain. They twisted in convulsions. And large lesions appeared on their skin. All McCoy could do in the end was sedate them, hoping to find something, anything that would help.

There was a meeting of the senior staff. McCoy appealed to StarFleet for help. Spock searched the computer records for anything with these symptoms. Kirk paced and cursed. Uhura called every planet within reach of the subspace until her voice was so hoarse she could barely talk. And still people fell ill.

They put them in ice baths. They fed them through their veins. They injected the twisted limbs with muscle relaxants. But nothing seemed to cure the illness. Some of these people would not last much longer unless a cure could be found.

And finally, after the end of the third week, McCoy thought maybe, just maybe, he had a clue, something that brought the fever down, that stopped the raving. And Spock finally found something, a tiny, tiny clue, that he brought to McCoy's attention immediately. And someone replied to Uhura, saying this plague had been on their planet. And Kirk began to hope that his crew might be saved.

They replicated the drug that brought the fever down and gave it to everyone affected. McCoy acted on Spock's clue, feeding his patients something that he had no real hope would help them, but unable to avoid anything that might lead to a cure. And then he spent long hours talking to the medical people on that planet that Uhura had found. Hope began to peek over the horizon.

It took another two weeks before no one else fell ill. And another two weeks after that before the sick bay was empty. And another two weeks after that before the exhausted crew that had manned the ship throughout the crisis was rested again. But they survived. Only three crewmembers had died, although there were two with lasting damage from the high fevers they had endured. And many others who would not be completely healthy again for some time. But they were able to limp along, and put the ship back on the active list again.

And in one room, two people quietly celebrated being alive. Holding each other close, thankful that they both had escaped the plague, not letting go of each other through the whole night.


	50. Chapter 50:Always and Forever

**Life Is Not Always Easy**

**Chapter 50 : Always and Forever**

**August, 2268**

It was late evening. The ship was quiet. Gamma shift would start shortly. The corridors were almost empty. The most noticeable noise was the hum of the great engines, the almost silent swish of the fans that circulated the air.

In one particular set of quarters, two people lay on the couch, curled about one another, talking softly. They neither paid any attention to anything outside of themselves, nor did they care. This was their time, quiet and alone together. Nothing else mattered.

He lay on his back, his head resting on a small pillow. His legs were so long that one foot was propped on the opposite armrest, the other knee bent, his leg leaning against the back of the couch. She lay atop him, her face against his neck, her legs trailing into the space he had made. His arms surrounded her, holding her close, his hands rubbing softly against her body.

Their words were soft, their voices low. What was said was not of much importance, but the way that it was said spoke volumes. He turned his face into her hair, and inhaled deeply, and she gave a soft moan against his skin, her breath soft and warm. One hand rose up, and caressed the side of his face, fingers sliding sideways to follow the curve of his ear, to find the pointed tip and gently squeeze, eliciting a tiny gasp from him.

She moved her body, rubbing her belly against him, and he groaned softly, rising against her body. She sighed to feel him, hard and hot, ready for her. She bit the side of his neck, and he stretched, giving her more skin, groaning softly, his hands on her hips now, pulling her against him. She bit again, then licked the skin of his neck, moaning at him.

His hands found the seals of her shirt, spreading them open so that his hands could caress her skin, and she sighed and moaned, and ran her hands under the hem of his skirt, finding his skin, hot and aching for her touch.

They did not hurry. There was no reason. They had the whole night, the next day, the next night, before they must be back on duty. And if they spent it all here, whispering to each other, teasing and tasting, no one would be the wiser.

Eventually, he had her bare, and she him. With hands and lips and tongues they pleasured each other, the fires dancing down their nerves, setting them ablaze. And always, from everywhere they touched, they felt each other, and what the other felt. So when she trembled against him, he knew, without a doubt, that she was ready, and he lifted her, pulling her back down onto him, sliding into her wet core with a hiss of breath, while she struggled not to scream at him, not yet.

He moved against her, filling her, stretching her, and she moaned, she sobbed, she clenched herself about him while he groaned beneath her. And then she bent and bit again, and he growled, so close. She bit again, moaning against his skin, and he thrust up into her, making her scream at him, feeling her, so full of ecstasy. He thrust again, and once more, and growled at her, at what she was doing to him, shaking with the sensations she caused, shuddering with the intensity. And she screamed again, shaking hard, her muscles all convulsed about him, and he roared at her, overcome. There was light, and heat, and joy, and wonder, and ecstasy shared between them. And it lasted and lasted until she collapsed upon him and lay there, struggling to breathe while he held her, so full of emotion that he could do nothing else. And it lasted forever, always the two of them, there, together, so close that they thought as one.

____

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. Season Two of TOS has been covered. Season Three with be in a new story, 'Temptations', which will start in a few days.


End file.
